Blood Bond With Love
by Nobody's Princess
Summary: What do we really know about Serena's past? What was her childhood like and what made her the person she is now? Trust me it's good!
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone!! I hope you like it. I've always wondered what Serena's past was like. So I made up my own. I have some very crazy crossovers. But I'm sticking with them. Just so you don't get lost I took characters from the Matrix, Dawson's creek and Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Please just bare with me on this; I'm not completely crazy. I'm stopping now since most people don't read this anyways.  
  
Blood Bond with love  
  
The music started and with it Serena started to move. Her hands and feet left the ground, her body taking complete control. She moved at the rhythm of the music. She felt totally free. It was the first time in over a month she had been able to sneak out of her regular normal life and gotten herself some total freedom. She loved the feeling of the beat taking over her body. Like a possession of something great.  
  
She'd lost count of all the times the girls had yelled at her for being late for a meeting. Most of the times she had been here, in this gym at the art school dancing her soul off. Or talking with her cousins at their fitness gym. Those were the only moments in her life where she got to feel like a normal girl.  
  
Now after the battle with Galaxia had ended things had been calm. No youmas to fight, no scout meetings. Her life seemed so normal. Setsuna had announced that Rini was going to pay them a visit soon. The ex time guardian was now taking care of small Hotaru. Setsuna had volunteered to be her nanny when Hotaru's father decided he couldn't look after his small daughter and work at the same time. Hotaru's father and Sutsuna had a connection, which all the scouts believed it as love.  
  
The music changed and so did her movements. Slow and graceful, she did a cartwheel. And later flipped a few times on the air. She was good and she knew it, dancing was the only thing she was good at. The only thing she neglected herself to do. Her friends didn't know and that was way she wanted to keep it. Telling them the story would open up too many Pandora boxes about her past. Everyone had the right to some privacy after all right?  
  
Finally the music came to an end and she closed the dance with a golden broach by bending herself backwards and lying on the floor. A loud applause was heard from the upper part of the gym. When she looked up she saw Carlin. The secretary of the academy and her long time friend. Serena smiled and bowed at her only audience. Carlin rushed down to the floor while Serena took a towel that was waiting for her on a chair. She wrapped it around her neck and took a sip at her water bottle.  
  
"Usa that was great!" Said the older girl. "Thanks, I had no idea of what I was doing though" Carlin laughed "Most of the time you don't. But that's what makes you so great! If you had just kept dancing you would be with the pros right now" Serena iced for a moment. There had been a reason to her quitting dancing. She didn't want to mourn over things that had been done and couldn't be helped.  
  
"Can we change the subject please?" She said. "Fine, Have you seen Pacey?" "Yeah I saw him and Tank yesterday" Serena knew Carlin had a huge crush on her cousin. But seriously thought they wouldn't be right for each other. "You should have told me! I would have gone with ya" Serena smiled and whispered an apology.  
  
"It's ok, no harm done. yet. Worry when I'm old and grey and have no one to marry" Both girls laughed as they reached the hall leading to the change room. "I'll wait for you outside, my 15 minutes break is almost over" "Ok, thanks for coming to see me Carlin" The older girl smiled and shook her shoulder length black hair. "Don't mention it, it's MY pleasure" Carlin left as Serena entered the changing room.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Serena walked calmly through the park. Enjoying the nice day, a gym bag in her hand. She closed her eyes trying to enjoy the moment. But a memory clouded her thoughts 'so its you again heh. You never let me have a day of peace do you. You have to come back to haunt me.' She told her conscience as it replayed the memory again. A spot below her ribcage in her back started to hurt. As if someone was holding a needle against the sensitive skin there. The eternal reminder. But as she did everyday, she ignored it.  
  
Suddenly she saw a familiar face sitting on a bench. Reading a book and completely oblivious to his surroundings as usual. Serena walked over to where the dark haired man sat. And stood in front of him blocking the sunlight. After a few seconds of patient waiting the man looked up. "Excuse me you're.." He was caught off when he realized who it was. "Hey handsome" Said the blond; she was rewarded by a beautiful smile from the man she loved.  
  
"Hey beautiful, what are you doing here?" Asked Darien as he placed the book beside him and took Serena's hands. He then gently pulled her to his lap. Serena giggled but obeyed the invitation. Tossing her gym bag to the empty end of the bench she sat herself on his lap. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. "Nothing much, just sitting on your lap" She kissed his lips briefly, hoping to distract him enough as to forget the previous question.  
  
Darien had become a lot more affectionate since they spent their first night together a few weeks ago. Those nights had become a bit more usual as time went by. Serena succeeded on distracting him. For he moved a hand to her waist and another one to the back of her neck. Kissing her passionately. *****************************  
  
Like it? Think its weird? Please do write. need reviews. 


	2. Sweet Afternoon

Hi everyone! Thanks so much for writing reviews. I sincerely wasn't expecting to receive reviews so soon. It means a lot. Well here's the other chapter. Please keep writing.  
  
Blood Bond With Love ___________________  
  
She placed her hands on the back of his neck. Playing with his black bands. As his warm lips pressed hungrily against her own. Their sent and taste mingling. She loved him and he knew it. Every time she was with him she forgot everything. All her worries, all her pains. She forgot who she had been and focused on who she was with right now. Reason made an appearance at the back of her mind at that annoying voice came. 'What do you think your doing? You're in a public place! And he is getting excited. Stop right now unless you want to end up making out in a public bench.'  
  
She moaned against his mouth. Unfortunately Darien took it as an encouragement to continue. It took all her will power to slowly ease the kiss. They parted, panting. Her lips red and swollen. Serena smiled, she loved having a souvenir of Darien's love. Her swollen lips were the perfect reminder. "You were eating an apple" Said Serena as she licked her lips. "Yes I was," He whispered. "I'm hungry," she stated, Darien laughed. It was completely normal for his princess to always be hungry.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Yummy!" Squeaked Serena as the cool ice cream traveled down her oesophagus. After going to the ice cream store Serena had said she wanted to eat on one of the empty tables outside. Darien chucked, she looked just like a little kid. Chocolate ice cream all over her mouth. He had to resist the urge to lick the chocolate off her lips. "So Serena, what are you doing with a gym bag?" Serena tensed, a thousand explanations ran through her mind. She was after all the master of lies. She'd lied to her parents for years. But she had always tried her best to tell the truth to her friends and Darien. "I was just helping out my cousins at their fitness gym" Said Serena without hesitating once.  
  
She was half proud at her easiness half ashamed. 'Well it wasn't really a lie' she thought. After all, she had gone to help them yesterday. "How are Pacey and Tank?" "They're fine, Pacey still trying to get a girlfriend. They want to meet you" Darien considered it for a while. They had arrived at Tokyo 4 months ago. They opened a fitness gym and Serena had been spending a lot of time with them since then. She sometimes told him about Pacey and Tank. He knew that Serena had known Pacey since she was three. Being Serena's older brother's best friend.  
  
She considered him part of the family. She'd known Tank since she was 7. Strangely she never got into detail about how exactly she met them. But he never asked. He himself never got into detail about his past. He thought everyone had the right to some privacy. "I'd like to meet them too. After all you have been spending a lot of time with them lately." "Jealous?" Teased Serena, making her adorable puppy face, which she knew Darien, could never resist. "Of course not. Finish your ice cream," He'd sounded like a scolding father. Serena pouted cutely, tough in her heart it had hurt. She always tried to ignore the fact that Darien was 3 years older than her. But sometimes it was impossible to ignore it.  
  
"Not even a little?" He smiled, giving up. "Maybe a little, well what am I suppose to do. My apartment seems so empty without you" He'd said the rest in a sad whisper. Serena stood up and walked over to where he was sitting, kneeling in front of him. She raised one delicate hand to his cheeks, tracing the cheekbone and face as if it was the most beautiful work of art. "I promise I'll come over more often" Darien smiled and took the hand that had been tracing his face into his own. Kissing each of her knuckles carefully.  
  
Everything in their relationship was gentle and sweet. That was probably what made them such a peculiar couple. Serena kissed him quickly on the lips and went back to her chair. Putting back on her mental mask. The mask of the innocent childlike girl most people knew. The rest of the afternoon was normal. After the ice cream Serena and Darien parted with a passionate kiss and a gentle caress from Darien.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Serena opened her house door. She had 2 hours until she had to meet with the girls. She was planning to take a quick shower and sleep for a few hours. She heard voices and laughter coming from the living room. She wondered what was going on so she entered the living room. There she found a pink haired little girl laughing with her parents and Sammy. The room felt silent when she came in. Rini immediately sat up and walked over to where the blonde was.  
  
Serena smiled, a warm smile. And kneeled to hug the child. She was honestly happy to see Rini. But a part of her was also worried. ******************************* So what ya think? If you have suggestions please don't hesitate on writing. 


	3. Bitter Sweet tears

Hi everyone! I know I'm updating quite soon. That's because I want the story to progress at a steady rate. Also because I know what its like when you actually like a story, and months later there aren't any new chapters. It's frustrating.  
  
Blood Bond With Love ____________________  
  
"So how long are you staying again?" Asked Serena as she helped Rini unpack at the attic. "A few months, my mom suggested I came. She said it would be a good distraction" "For you or for them?" Serena just couldn't help herself. Years of teasing the little brat just couldn't be erased. "For me, of course meat ball head" "Don't call me that" Hissed Serena, she knew she was a bit more edgy than normal. But in three days it would be the 9th anniversary since she got shot.  
  
She hated when people teased her or called her names. It reminded her of her years in "the streets of the damn." That's what people called the empty poor streets of the area an hour and a half away from Tokyo. A place where poverty reigned and people died everyday. Her lonely childhood playground.  
  
A voice snapped her out of her memory. She knew she was zoning out a lot lately. "What did you say Rini?" "I said that you are a meatball head, so why shouldn't I call you that?" "I already told you I don't like it" Rini took her annoying teasing voice. "You don't mind it when Darien calls you that" "That's different" She snapped back. Who did this kid think she was? Coming from the future and wanting to tell her what to do? Call her names. She remembered why there had been a time when she despised the little brat.  
  
'But she's your future daughter' Said the voice in her head. It was right, she hated it when the voice was right (which was most of the time) 'Well if. when I have children I'm teaching them how to behave and respect. Specially her' She was angry now, really angry. She wished she were at the gym so she could punch and kick the punch bag. Great way of dealing with anger.  
  
Serena stormed out of the room silently. Not even looking at Rini. She ran to her door and locked the door behind her. Then she started to cry, tears spilled without effortlessly.  
  
Luna, who had been downstairs, went upstairs to check on Rini and Serena. "Hello Rini" Greeted the black cat. "Hi Luna" "Do you know where Serena is?" "She was here a while ago. She got upset for some reason and locked herself in her room" "You had a fight already?" "No! I just called her meatball head. I teased her a bit and boom she stormed out" The cat became worried. Serena had been acting strange the last few weeks. She didn't mention it at all but she thought something was up.  
  
"I think it may be that time of the month" Said Rini with a giggle. Luna smiled (as much as a cat can smile. but then this is Luna we're talking about) "By the way Rini, there's a scout meeting in an hour at Rei's temple" "Ok, I'll be there" Luna walked down the stairs, over to were Serena's door was. She scratched on the door a few times, meaning for Serena to open it. The girl couldn't hear it though, her sobs knocked out the sound. Luna who was a bit worried by now decided to go climb up the window from outside. She wasted no time on running out the house. She carefully but efficiently climbed up the vine that led to Serena's balcony. Once on the balcony she started to scratch the window. "Serena open up!" She yelled.  
  
The blonde paused her crying because of the scratching at her window. She opened the curtains, revealing her red puffy eyes and tear-traced face to the cat. Luna gasped lightly, She opened the window and let the cat in. "Serena are you all right?" She sobbed "Yeah I'll be fine. What's wrong Luna?" "Nothing, I just wanted to check on you. Serena what's wrong"  
  
"Nothing really. you know me. Crying for no reason." "You don't cry like that for no reason" The girl sat on the bed and sighed "Has my brother called?" "No that I've heard" Informed the cat. "K, thanks" Serena dried up her eyes and managed a smile for Luna. "I'm fine, really. Just remembered something" "No, something's wrong and you don't want to tell me. You've been like this for weeks"  
  
Serena looked away, a bit ashamed. "In three weeks it'll be nine years since I was shot. In a month my brother and Morpheus will come to arrange the whole guardian thing. And I don't know who I want to stay with" She whispered, tears forming again. "What do you mean Serena? You'll stay with your parents of course" "Luna, for me Neo and Trinity are my parents. Ken and Ikuko are like. they abandoned me. abandoned me there!!" She yelled and now the real reason for her worries came out. She was torn between the people she loved.  
  
**************************************************** Hello dear readers THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! So please do read it: I know you might be getting lost. I'm going to explain the family bond so you don't get mixed up.  
  
As we all know Ikuko and Ken are Serena's and Sammy's parents. Well Serena has her moon kingdom mother but we won't get into that.  
  
Morpheus Anderson is the stepbrother of Neo Thomas Anderson. Neo married Trinity and Morpheus is married to Niobe. (All matrix characters. Including Tank) William is Serena's older brother (also known as Spike, ~.^ wink wink. From Buffy the vampire slayer) William is 4 years older than Serena and is not Ikuko's (Serena's mother) son. It seems that once when Ken went on a trip to England to cover story he met William's mom. He. (Cough) left her with a bun in the oven and didn't really know it until the woman died of Cancer.  
  
William's mom was a close friend with Morpheus and his wife Niobe. She asked them to take care of her son after she died. William only went to visit his father once a year and lived the rest with Morpheus and Niobe who he considers his mom and dad.  
  
When Serena and her cousin Faith were left alone in the streets of the damn Serena got shot. Morpheus and William found out about it and looked for them. They brought them to Neo and Trinity's home. Both Serena and Faith were given to their care. A year later the girls asked Neo and Trinity to adopt both girls. They accepted, that's why my dear readers Serena's whole name is Serena Anderson Tsukino.  
  
Pacey is from Dawson's creek.  
  
Thanks for reading 


	4. A flashback to the dark

Hey everyone. Sorry for chapter 3 being confusing. This chapter is a flashback to fill you all in. Thanks for all your input. I hope you notice that I edited chapter 1-3. And fixed a few questions. Neo, Trinity, Morpheus and Niobe are from the matrix &&&&&&&  
  
Blood Bond With Love __________________  
  
"Mama, Papa!! Mama, Papa!" Yelled the small 6 year old. As she ran after the taxi where her parents had left. Running as fast as her tiny legs allowed her to run. Tripping she feel onto the hard concrete road. Tears running down her flushed cheeks. "Mommy, Daddy" She whispered. An old woman, jolly and dressed in a white and black maid dress helped the girl stand. Serena looked at the woman. "Why did they leave?" She asked her. The maid's face softened, she felt sorry for the child.  
  
"They went to America, your papa found a job there" "Why didn't they take me?" The woman's eyes teared. She knew that the girl's parents had explained to her why they needed to leave. They probably didn't mention why they had to leave her behind. "They could only take one child. They'll come for you soon" The woman said. "Why didn't they take me?" "Your brother is too small to be alone. But your big girl, don't you want to show your mamma and papa what a big girl you are?" Serena smiled a bit. She wanted to show them she was a big girl. She wanted them to know how strong she was. Just like her mamma. The old woman took her hand and led the child into the huge mansion. &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Stupid child!!!" Yelled a woman wearing a black dress. "Sorry aunt Jena" Whispered Serena, sobbing while trying to pick the broken pieces of glass off the door. "Go to your room! And you won't have supper!" The woman was furious. Shaking, Serena ran up the stairs and locked herself in her room. 'It'll be ok; momma and papa will come for me soon. They promised. They'll be here and they'll take ma away' She told herself as she curled on a corner of the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"And you are?" Asked the woman to the little red haired girl at the door. "I'm Faith," The girl whispered. Serena who was looking from behind recognized the girl immediately. "Faith!" She yelled and ran to the girl. Faith's big honey eyes filled with happiness when she saw Serena. The blonde girl had a baby blue long dress and her hair was down. No one had told her that her cousin Serena would be there with her. Serena and Faith were as close as glue and paper. "Bunny!" The newcomer yelled and ran to hug her. Jena made a face of disgust at the display of affect happening before her.  
  
"Since you already know each other you can stay in Serena's room. And you better behave or I'll throw you at the river" With those as her last words the woman disappeared into the living room. Serena smiled, her first full smile in weeks. And the red head little girl smiled with her. _______  
  
Both girls were sitting on Serena's bed. Laughing and talking like old times. Serena's parents had left right after Faith's mother funeral. Faith's father had decided that he couldn't have her in the house anymore so he sent her away with his wife's grandaunt. Faith's mother and Ikuko were sisters and since they're grandaunt was rich the girl's families decided to send them there. Not knowing what they were putting their daughters through.  
  
"So your dad sent you away?" "He doesn't care about me Bunny. He never has, he'd wanted to get me out of the house since momma got sick!" Said the girl sadly. "Your parents left you here?" The red head asked Serena. "Yeah" "When was the last time they called?" "Last week" "Nothing since then?" "No, but they're coming back. They promised" "And you believe them?" "Yeah, why shouldn't I? Faith shook her head. "Bunny your 3 months older than me and you still believe everything adults tell you" Serena chuckled. If she couldn't trust adults whom could she trust? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Enough I can't stand you bitches anymore!" The two girls stood in a corner. Afraid of what Jena would do. "I'm sending you to my son! Maybe he can teach you some manners!" With those last words spoken the woman stormed out of the room. Leaving the two six year olds crying and afraid.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
They got in the car. One suit cases each. They watched as the houses and trees passed by. As the pretty houses disappeared leading the way to smaller houses. Soon the houses looked ugly, broken windows. Hardly any trees, an ugly neighbourhood. The car turned on a corner, and stopped in front of a big house. It looked extremely run out. Broken windows, paint falling off. It had surely been a very pretty house many years ago. But now it was nothing more than a big ugly house. The driver took one last look at the girls. Silently wishing them the best. Jena's son was scum. Lowlife that didn't deserve to be in this world. He drank for 20 hours of the day and slept through the rest. The driver took the girl's bags out of the back seat and handed it to them. He gave the girls a sympathetic smile before they walked to knock on the big wooden door.  
  
The door opened, and a man emerged from it. White, or rather had once been white dress shirt. Jeans and red eyes, it could surely be assumed he hadn't slept in days. A week's beard on his face and a breath that smelled like 9 channel. Product of too much drinking. He wasn't old, 28 at the most. The man looked around, expecting someone of his eye level. He heard a noise from under him and looked down. There he found 2 petite girls.  
  
One blonde one red head, both with suit cases on their hands. He smiled, or more like grinned. A cold dry smirk as if making fun of the girls. He walked pass the girls toward the car driver. Who was surely expecting him to ask for money. Both men talked as the girls waited. Faith took the opportunity to look in the house. It was dark, very dark. It freighted her.  
  
Both men continued to talk. The younger one becoming more irritated until he punched the car and walked back into the house. The girls took that as an invitation and followed him into the dark house.  
  
******************************  
  
Thanks for reading everyone. And if you think I'm making Serena a martyr think again cause there might be more than the eye can see. I mean where does she get the sudden strength when she fights an enemy? There are many questions that are not answered either on the show or in the manga. 


	5. Big Bros don't forget

Hello Everyone! Thanks for all your reviews. It helps a lot. And I'm glad your finding it interesting. Well here we go with chapter 5. ********************** Blood Bond With Love ____________________  
  
"You little bitches, you better get used to working here. Notting's free if you know what I mean. You disobey me I kill you." Said the Oichi. His eyes were black, as black as the room around him.  
  
The 2 little girls nodded gently. Already afraid of the man. ************ "You little rats you better run all right!" Said the Oichi as he chased them up the stairs. Serena ran, a piece of steak in her hands. She ran like she'd never run before. Afraid of what he would do if he couth her. He was drunk, as drunk as the bottle he had broken when he's seen her with the piece of steak in her hands. The steak he had made for himself. The first piece of food he was going to eat in three days.  
  
Serena being faster than him was able to run up the stairs and into her room. Where Faith stood ready to close the door as soon as the blonde girl entered. Serena ran in yelling a now before Faith slammed the door and locked it. He slammed onto the door hitting it and cursing. Threatening both girls. Thankfully when they first arrived Oichi had been drunk enough to give them the room with a decent lock  
  
While both girls looked at the steak, it looked good. Tasty, and both of them were hungry. They took the steak and began to eat it not minding to chew on it too much. ************************* End flashback&&&&&&&  
  
Serena laid on her bed. Her tears long dried. Luna had left the room a while ago, nature had called her. The memories where painful, she had forgiven her parents a long time ago for abandoning her. But it still hurt; it hurt because for one year and a half she felt like no one's child. Until Trinity and Neo had taken her and Faith into their home. Given them a name and a family.  
  
She had asked her parents why they didn't go back for her or sent for her. The explanation they gave her was a mare "We thought you would be happier in the place you were now than with us" That had been when she was 14 and months before she learned she was Sailor Moon. They'd never brought the subject back up ever again. She heard the faint sound of a phone ringing and minutes later her mother calling her.  
  
"Serena darling it's for you" Ikuko said. "Yeah, thanks mom" She quickly answered the phone in her room.  
  
"Serena here" "Bunny, hey luv" Said a strong male voice with a British accent. "Will!! I thought you were never going to call" "So little faith in your big bro" Serena giggled, he could always make her smile. "Not really but you do have more things to do now." "Your still a priority" "Well good. So what's up?" She asked, though she knew perfectly well what was going on. "Nothing out of the normal, umm. I'll go right to the point. Bunny listen there was a little problem with the guardian papers." "A problem? Is everything ok?" "Yes luv ev'thing's fine. Lemme finish. A woman from social services called yesterday. She said asked about the three-year parent living papers. Since the papers are overdue she needs someone from the guardian party to sign for acknowledgement." "Will, in English please" Said Serena, she had never understood all the legal paperwork. And to her it all seemed quite pointless. "Well luv, it means that I'm gonna be in Tokyo next week and I'm staying there till my Dad comes over, meaning a month."  
  
Serena smiled grandly. It had been a very long time since William had gone to Tokyo. And over a year since she last saw her dear brother. She wanted her friends and Darien to meet him. She imagined all her friends in the park having a picnic. A huge basket full of food by their side. Darien and William talking and laughing.  
  
"Will that's great! I can't believe it. You here. I can't wait!" She said jumping up her bed. The day seemed brighter all of the sudden. She heard William laughing over at the other end. "Great to know your so enthusiastic ducks. I'll be there next Saturday." "Where will you be staying?" She asked. She knew better than to think he would stay at her house. Sure he was Ken's son but Ken and William got along like oil and water. William would always make comments about him leaving his mom. And it usually ended by one or both of them yelling.  
  
"That was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. I don't want dad (Every time he says Dad he means Morpheus) to have to pay for a whole month of hotel. So I was wondering.." "If I knew of a place" She finished. "Yeah, a place that is trustworthy, clean well you know" "I have the perfect place! Rey's temple. It has a couple of extra rooms. It's nice, clean and its people I know. Its perfect!!" She said cheerily. "That sounds great luv. Why don't you ask her and get back to me tonight?" "Great! I'll talk to you tonight then" "Ok, Bunny. Talk to you later then" "K hugs and kisses!" Said the blonde. She knew well how protective of his image William was. He liked to always act like a tough, bad, mean guy. He said it was better to be intimidating when studying to become a kick ass lawyer. But with his sisters Will just cracked. And Serena loved making that mask of his disappear and see him turn into the caring person he truly was. "Yea luv, hugs and kisses to u too," He whispered.  
  
************************** Yep end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. When William says Mom or Dad he means Morpheus and Niobe. Just making sure you all get it. Thanks again and plz review, I take anything. 


	6. When the little Munchkin asks

Hi everyone! Sorry for taking so long to post this. School's a bitch.  
  
Blood Bond With Love 6 ____________________  
  
"So Serena who were you talking to on the phone?" Asked Rini as they walked down the street, a black cat in her arms.  
  
"None of your business squirt." Answered the blonde.  
  
"I heard you were talking to a guy. I'll tell Darien and the girls on you."  
  
"How do you know it was a guy? Where you listening to my private conversation?" Serena was getting mad and fast. Rini had no right to invade her like that.  
  
"No! But mammu said you were"  
  
"None of your business" She repeated softly almost harmonically. Rini kept quiet, something was bothering the blonde. She could sense it, but she didn't understand it. 8888888888  
  
"Is Darien gonna be in the meeting Serena?" Asked Rini as they climbed the stairs of Cherry Hill temple.  
  
"Yes he is"  
  
"No wonder you didn't want me to come with you." Said the pink haired girl. Waiting patiently for Serena to take the bait.  
  
"It had nothing to do with Darien"  
  
"Oh really? Maybe it's because you're jealous of the fact that Darien is MY boyfriend"  
  
"Darien is not your boyfriend Rini, so get over it"  
  
"Jealous! You know he is. He pays more attention to me than he does to you"  
  
Serena tensed, she wasn't going to comment on that. When Rini was around Darien he did ignore her. She wasn't saying he did on purpose, she knew he loved her with all of his heart. But Rini was his future daughter and sometimes he over tended her. And it hurt her when he pushed her away because of Rini. She suddenly wished she were dancing again. Like she usually did when she got sad or frustrated. But pushed the thought away from her mind as soon as it came. After a few minutes they finally reached the top. They walked toward the temple, finding all the sailor scouts and Darien sitting outside talking.  
  
Serena smiled largely when she saw them and walked closer, Rini ran to hug Darien. And everyone squeaked in surprise when they saw the pink haired girl. Serena saw as everyone closed around the girl to hug her and talk to her. The blonde breathed in one last time before she found herself lost in the crowd of voices from her friends *******************  
  
Serena laughed along with the scouts as they heard Luna scolding Artemis for doing god knows what. Both cats had been a little on the edge around each other lately. But no one thought anything big of it. 'Now' thought Serena when she saw everyone relaxed and talking about nothing in particular.  
  
"My brother William is coming next week" The blonde blurted out.  
  
"Your brother William?" Asked Michiru.  
  
"Yeah my older brother he's in America with my uncle." 'Please don't ask, please don't ask, please don't ask' Begged Serena mentally as she told them. She knew she would start crying if she had to explain.  
  
"Since when do you have an older brother Serena?" Asked Amara.  
  
The blonde closed her eyes, they had asked.  
  
Rey, Mina, Amy, Lita, and Darien didn't know much about William. They knew he wasn't Ikuko's son and they knew Serena hadn't grown up with her parents but that was as much as she ever told them. The girls had seen both William and Faith once, over a year ago for only 3 minutes. But had never seen Serena's foster parents. Amara, Michiru and Setsuna were in the dark as to the future queen's family.  
  
"William is my half brother" She said, that was as much as she was going to tell them and by the look in her eyes everyone understood the message.  
  
"So that was the man you were talking on the phone with?" Asked Rini, a mixture of disappointment and shock in her voice. She didn't know that Serena had foster parents let alone a half brother. After seeing the look on everyone's faces she decided to ask Serena later about the matter.  
  
"Yes that was the man I was talking to on the phone. Anyways, he asked me if I knew a place where he could stay for the month. He has to come to Tokyo for some business and doesn't want to have to pay for a hotel. So, I thought about your place Rey. I mean it's not far from my house and its way better than a hotel. Plus it won't be as expensive"  
  
It took a few minutes for Rey to react. Her eyes widened for a second before responding.  
  
"Sure Serena, I'll just have to ask grandpa about it."  
  
"Thanks a lot Rey," Said the blonde giving her a heart-warming smile.  
  
"So Rini what are you doing here?" Asked Sutsuna all of the sudden.  
  
Rini shrugged a bit.  
  
"To tell you the truth I'm not very sure. Mom told me to come; she wanted me to meet someone. She didn't tell me who though. She said Serena would understand"  
  
All eyes focused on Serena, the blonde just gave everyone a clueless look.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before Rini?" Said Serena  
  
"I don't know, didn't seem like the right time I guess"  
  
Serena sighed, Queen Serenity wanted Rini to meet someone, and she knew perfectly well who.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@ Thanks for reading everyone! All reviews are cherished. 


	7. Welcome back old Hobbies

Blood Bond With Love 7 ___________________  
  
"Do you understand what Neo queen Serenity meant Serena?" Asked the black cat.  
  
"I'm not quite sure" Said Serena, it wasn't all a lie. She wasn't sure which of all the people she meant.  
  
"Maybe we'll find out soon enough" Voiced Setsuna.  
  
"How's Hotaru?"  
  
'She's just fine Rini. She misses you, I can tell"  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"Could I see her?"  
  
"Sure! Why don't you come over tomorrow? She'll be happy to see you."  
  
The small girl smiled happily. And nodded her head.  
  
"Guys, there's something else I wanted to discuss with ya all" Serena fidgeted a little.  
  
"Sure Serena, go on. We're all here" Pointed Luna.  
  
"Well, since earth is safe now I was thinking.."  
  
"Wow thinking, hell must be freezing over" Said Ray with a smirk.  
  
"Jealous that some of us do?" Fired Serena  
  
"Of course not, I know everyone in this room that isn't you do think!"  
  
This fired it, a huge tongue fight between Rey and Serena started. Everyone just sweat dropped at the familiar scene.  
  
"Girls just cut it out, what were you saying Serena?" Darien sounded very annoyed so both girls decided to leave the fight till later. Serena's nervousness surfacing again.  
  
'Why did this have to be the day I decided to talk to everyone?' She asked herself.  
  
"Well. we all gave up something for being Sailor Scouts. Mainly because we just didn't have the time anymore to do it. Like for instance; Mina gave up boley-ball, and Rey paused signing. Amy swimming and so on, so I was thinking that maybe we could go back to our old hobbies again. Now that we have the time"  
  
Everyone looked at each other. A bit surprised that Serena had been the one to bring the subject up. "Actually I had been thinking about that too" Said Mina  
  
"Yeah me too. a bit" Confessed Amy  
  
"Great! then we should!" Said Lita cheerfully.  
  
"I think that a great idea Serena, you girls have been deprived of your normal lives for so long. I think its time for you to go out and live again," Artemis said proudly.  
  
"I agree with Artemis. You should start living a normal life now!" Luna insisted, trying to give the girls a little extra support. She knew very well they wanted to go on and live their lives but were somewhat nervous and scared.  
  
"You don't think Youmas will attack again Luna?" Asked Michiru  
  
"No. At least not for a very, very long while" Answered the cat.  
  
"So we all go back to our old hobbies?"  
  
"Yes!!" They all cheered together. And soon after broke into a huge laugh.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The phone in the Tsukino residence rang. Serena, knowing fully well who it was answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Buns?"  
  
"Will!"  
  
"Yes, who did you expect? The Easter bunny?" (He intended the pun)  
  
Serena giggled.  
  
"No just you" She answered.  
  
"Well that's good."  
  
"Rey and her gramps agreed"  
  
"So I'll be staying there then?" Asked Will.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Good, say Sere, you haven't told your asshole father that I'm coming have you?"  
  
"William Anderson T. don't call him that!" The blonde scolded.  
  
"Well I'm sorry luv. It's just that when someone leaves a sick and pregnant woman to die that's what they are."  
  
"I'm sorry." She said, her voice becoming thoughtful.  
  
"Don't be luv, wasn't your fault. But he is, and you shouldn't defend him cause he hasn't been a very good father to you either."  
  
"William please don't start"  
  
"What? I'm just telling the truth. He's not being the father you deserve. Hell he doesn't even act like a real father!"  
  
"My father is. my daddy is home with my mommy and sisters."  
  
She meant Neo, Trinity, Faith and Luz. Serena smiled softly as the words escaped her lips. She cursed herself for how easily the words "my mommy and daddy" could sometimes slip from her lips.  
  
"That's right darling, and they're waiting for ya. Listen luv I gotta go."  
  
"Sure, love ya. And no I didn't tell him and I'm not planning on"  
  
"Love you too. Thanks. Please take care. And say hi to Pace and Tank for me please."  
  
"I will. Pacey misses you. He doesn't say anything but I know he misses his best friend"  
  
William smiled at the other end of the phone line.  
  
"Yeah ducks, I know. Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Both ends hung up. And on William's end:  
  
"Who was it?" Asked a blue- eyed blonde; she threw her arms around William.  
  
"My lil sister" He answered, putting his arms around the woman's waist lovingly. He pulled her closer till their chests were touching.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How is she?"  
  
"Oh she's fine. Can't wait to see her"  
  
"I can imagine. have you told her about us?"  
  
He kissed her lips hungrily. And gently nipped on her lower lip.  
  
"I think she suspects something's on"  
  
"So you haven't told her?"  
  
She looked him in the eye. Thoughts that maybe he didn't want his sister to know he was marrying "her". Filled her mind, causing pain in her heart. Her eyes reflecting it all. He cupped her cheek.  
  
"I want to tell her face to face Buffy. This is important and this is my sister we're talking about. I know she'll be happy for us but I want to tell her personally. This is not the kind of "phone" news."  
  
Buffy threw her arms around him again, trapping him in a bear hug. Her head resting on the place between his neck and shoulders.  
  
"I love you Will"  
  
"I love you too Buffy"  
  
"Do you really think she'll be happy for us?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"She was bouncing with happiness when I told her I was dating you. And she loved you when she met you."  
  
"I know and I really like her but. this is different. This is marriage"  
  
"She'll be very happy to finally have a sister-in-law"  
  
Buffy tighten her grip on him, crushing his shoulders. But he couldn't care less.  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I know so"  
  
He kissed her again, only this time more hungrily and passionate than before. Their breaths mingling, mouths crushing against one another. He bent down a little, never breaking their kiss. He swept her legs off the ground, carrying her to his bedroom. Not even stopping to catch their breaths.  
  
**************** Hi everyone!!! Thanks again for reading. I need to get at least 1 review for me to update please!! More reviews are welcome. I needed to get some chemistry going between Buffy and William/Spike. You will hear William being called Spike a few times in the story, that's because that's his nickname. Buffy and Serena will use it in the future as well. Next chapter: Some Darien and Serena MUSH!!! Finally!!! Stay tuned. not to pressure or anything but the more reviews I get the faster I update. if I get a really nice one I'll update on the same day!!! Even is its just one. 


	8. calming Kisses

Blood Bond With Love 8  
  
_______________________  
  
Serena smiled to herself as she walked through the streets of Tokyo. On her way to Darien's apartment. She'd had a weird dream last night and pieces of it kept playing on her mind.  
  
(Remembering Dream:)  
  
Serena sat on the middle of a huge table. Food covered it all. Faith sat by her right, wearing ripped jeans with navy blue pants under it, a maroon jersey that was about two sizes too big for her. Her dark reddish blackish hair worn in a ponytail. Her usual clothes from when they lived alone in the streets.  
  
But something was different, Faith was smiling cheerfully. Then she heard voices, she started to look around the table at the familiar faces. Talking, eating and laughing together. Old friends she'd known from long ago. Most of them dead now, from the shooting.  
  
(End Dream memory)  
  
'Silly dream.' But it really felt like I was back there. In that house, it didn't look. normal though' She thought.  
  
She looked at shops windows. A dress grabbed her attention. It was white; it reached all the way to the ankles, sleeveless, only 2 fabric straps on the shoulders. The material of the dress looked silky. She was mesmerized by it, it was beautiful. She lowered her gaze to the tag sign at the bottom. It read: SPECIAL! Was: 1134 Now: 1000! (This is Canadian dollars, sorry I don't know how much a yen is in dollars ^.^! Apologies)  
  
Her eyes widened 1134 was an extremely high price, at least for her low teenage budget. 'Maybe if I beg enough someone will buy it for me..' Though she had no plans on doing so. Stealing one last glance at the beautiful dress she continued on her way.  
  
********  
  
Serena knocked on Darien's door, waiting a few moment until she heard the door unlocking from inside. Revealing a top less Darien holding a towel, drying his hair. Serena smiled at him and he smiled back. She stepped in and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going pass him and allowing him to close the door.  
  
"Your early"  
  
"Yeah, I got off early today. Tank kinda kicked me out. I think he was expecting someone and didn't want me to be around when she arrived."  
  
Serena, sat on the couch and focused on the coffee table before her. Seeing Darien like that was doing wonders to her.  
  
'God he looks so extremely hot. Just makes me want to go on and kiss the air right out of him. Wait, why can't I? I mean he is my boyfriend, and future husband. I can do anything I want with him!'  
  
She concluded extremely happy. Darien who had been watching the blonde carefully since she arrived was pleased to see the blush covering her cheeks deepen. He moved closer.  
  
'I wonder how close I can before she breaks. Maybe I can play with her little, she's done it to me before. Yeah I think its time for a little pay back from when we went to the beach'  
  
A mischievous look filled his eyes as he put his towel down on the table and sat himself as close as possible to the blonde. So close he could feel the warmth generating from her body.  
  
"So we get all this time to ourselves then?"  
  
"I think so, unless you have something planned"  
  
"Well I was waiting for my girlfriend"  
  
"Really? I though she ditched you"  
  
"Ah no, she's too kind for that"  
  
"Oh really? What else is she?"  
  
He gathered her in his arms and sat her on his lap, baby style.  
  
"She's sweet, and beautiful, honest, happy, innocent_"  
  
Serena raised her eyebrow when she heard Innocent. He knew pretty well just how "innocent" she was.  
  
"And she's a meatball head" He finished; she lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
"Ouch that hurt!" He mocked complained.  
  
"I'm not a meatball head"  
  
"Well you're MY meatball head."  
  
She giggled and kissed his chastely on the lips, it didn't remain chastely too long for Darien grabbed the back of her head and kissed her full force. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she opened her mouth. Letting hid warm kiss embrace her. She barely noticed when he laid her on the couch. Without noticing his hand made his way up her skirt. And before they knew it his hands were tracing lazy circles on her thigh. She moaned softly, greatly enjoying the attention. As if finally realizing how far up his hands had gone, Darien removed his hands from her thigh and placed it on her waist.  
  
She made a noise of disappointment, causing Darien to pull her even closer. Before long he had her petite body under him.  
  
'If I died right now I would be the happiest girl in the world' Thought Serena as Darien's hands began to roam up again, only this time it was up the side of her stomach. She shivered with anticipation. His lips moved down to her neck. Just when both of them wanted to make love right there and then.  
  
"RING!! RING!! RING!! RING!!"  
  
"Don't answer" Whispered Serena to his ear.  
  
Darien groaned in approval.  
  
"RING!! RING!! RING!!"  
  
He was starting to shift his weight to get up when Serena held him tighter.  
  
"Don't, please. We haven't had one decent moment together in days"  
  
Her expression was of pure disappointment and need. He knew they didn't have to make love for them to be together. Just kissing her, hugging her, being as close as humanly possible (or as inhumanly possible). That was all it took for them to be close. He kissed her very rosy and swollen lips, feeing himself from her grasp as he did so. Darien's answering machine picked up.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm not here right now, please leave a."  
  
"Hello?" Answered Darien  
  
"Darien? I thought you weren't home. What took you so long?" Asked a feminine voice.  
  
"I was busy, what's wrong Mina?" He looked over at Serena who sat upwards and proceeded on brushing wrinkles off her skirt.  
  
"We're calling an emergency scout meeting at Rey's, everyone's coming."  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh no, nothing evil. Just something important. I haven't been able to find Serena. Could you call her and tell her please?"  
  
"No need, she's right here"  
  
"Oh" Said Mina simply  
  
"OHHH!!!!" She said again, only this time in a teasing voice.  
  
"So you were busy?" She asked again.  
  
"We'll see you in half an hour" He said.  
  
"Ok"  
  
Darien hang up and looked at the blonde in front of him. She had a puzzled look; he smiled and kissed her swollen lips once more.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Are you sure nothing's wrong Darien?" Asked Serena for the ninth time in 10 minutes.  
  
"Yes, if something was wrong she would have told me. Don't worry everything's fine"  
  
He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She smiled and leaned closer to him.  
  
"Serena, why is William coming to Tokyo all of the sudden?"  
  
She looked up to meet her love's eyes.  
  
"To settle some legal thing"  
  
"Legal thing?"  
  
"*MY* legal thing" She repeated; only this time she looked down at the floor. They stopped walking. Darien took her chin and gently lifted her face. Her eyes were tearing.  
  
"Sere, what's wrong?"  
  
She heard the concern in his voice. He rarely ever called her Sere, at least never in public. It was always Serena or Usako.  
  
"The 3 year legal paper is up" She replied.  
  
He looked puzzled, Serena giggled softly. She was usually the one who had that look on her face, not him.  
  
"When I was living with Neo and Trinity they adopted me. They became my legal guardians. But when my parents finally came back to Japan they wanted me back. They worked out a deal. My biological parents would legally be my guardians for 3 years. But the time is up. William and uncle Morpheus have to come and settle the whole thing once and for all"  
  
"Is that why you've been so sad lately?"  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
"You don't want to go with Neo and Trinity?"  
  
Serena looked up, her eyes wide.  
  
"No, not that. They're my parents Darien. I love them. I. I want to be with them but. I just don't want to hurt anyone!" Serena broke into tears once more. Darien finally understanding what the real problem was. He pulled her closer, letting her cry into his chest.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
New York, United States, America:  
  
"Trinity what's wrong?" Asked a black haired man. He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. She turned around to face him and smiled.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine"  
  
"No your not, what's wrong?"  
  
She sighed, her blue eyes looking up at the sky.  
  
"I'm worried about Serena"  
  
He moved closer, his strong arms surrounding her slim waist.  
  
"She fine, we just talked to her three days ago"  
  
"I know but, I can't help but be concerned about her. Pacey said she's been spending a lot of time in the gym or in the art school."  
  
"It's her way of dealing with what is going on. She doesn't want to hurt anyone. And she knows she'll have to decide weather to live with us or them"  
  
"I wish things were different but. I want her with us Neo" She moved closer, letting him hold her.  
  
"I want her with us too. Don't worry she's not alone. Pacey is there and so will William"  
  
She nodded, starting to believe him.  
  
"We'll talk to her tonight if you want."  
  
"Yeah, I think I need to hear her" She whispered.  
  
"Hey, look at the bright side, at least she's practising those kicks you taught her. I almost pity the pouncing bag"  
  
He made her chuckle lightly, before burying herself in his embrace once again.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heelllooo!! Thanks so much everyone that reviewed, especially White Wolf and tiff765. Ok now a little fact. ok. Where did Serena learn that sailor moon kick she's used so many times in the series? I mean we know Rey knows Karate, and Lita knows have to fight. (Remember her past reputation) Amy doesn't really fight, but she uses her powers and Mina, well she's the original Sailor V! So of course she can fight. But where in the world could out little meatball head Serena learn to kick like that??? C'mon there's a lot more to her than what the eye can see. So here Trinity taught her ^.^. Thanks again and plz review. It really helps and I really appreciate it. 


	9. Interesting Proposal

Blood Bond With Love 9  
  
_____________________  
  
Rey and Mina sat on the wooden border of the temple talking as they waited for their friends to arrive.  
  
"How long has it been since you called them?"  
  
"About an hour, they should be here any minute now" Answered the blue-eyed blonde.  
  
"And you say Serena was with Darien?"  
  
"Yep, and he took FOREVER to answer"  
  
Both girls giggled as three figures and two cats appeared at the entrance. It was Amy, Lita, Rini, Luna and Artemis.  
  
"Hey you guys!" Greeted Rini in her usual cheerfulness.  
  
"Hi everyone"  
  
"So what's up Mina?" Asked Lita, trying to get to the point as usual.  
  
"Oh nothing much, we just have to wait till Serena, Darien, Michiru and Amara show up"  
  
"I was with Michiru when Mina called. She said she couldn't come. Something about a recital she had to do." Said Amy  
  
"That means that Amara won't be coming either." Commented Lita.  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Setsuna asked me to apologize for her not coming. Hotaru has a cold and she doesn't want to take her out," Said the pink haired girl.  
  
"How was your visit with Hotaru, Rini?" Asked Amy.  
  
"It great. She laughed when she saw me! And she wanted me to hold her for the entire time!"  
  
The four scouts smiled warmly at the future princess. Rini loved Hotaru and it was obvious she's had a great time with the baby.  
  
"We're glad you had such a good time Rini" Said Rey.  
  
Two figures appeared at the entrance. Serena and Darien walked closer to the group. Rini ran to give Darien a giant hug. While Serena walked closer to her friends.  
  
********************  
  
"So what's up Mina?"  
  
"Ok, everyone this is the deal. I bumped into a very old friend of mine yesterday. She told me she's the organizer for the festival. She is willing to pay us if we help her organize it. All we have to do is help her around and get the hosts comfortable."  
  
"Mina slow down" Begged Darien, who had hardly had time to analyze what, was going on.  
  
"Fine, the point is we get paid for just helping around and the best part is that Rey and I could actually get to sing!!"  
  
"Sing? How?" Asked Rey who was becoming interested in the idea.  
  
"They hold auditions for the entertainers, they have dancers and singers and all that type of thing. This could be out big break!" Concluded Mina, flashing her distinctive V sing for victory.  
  
"So what do you guys say, are we in?" Asked Mina.  
  
"What festival?" The pink haired girl turned to look at everyone. This was getting very confusing for her.  
  
"Tokyo holds a festival every 4 years Rini. It's a tradicion. Its' one of the biggest festivals in Japan, and many people come." Explained Amy to the small girl.  
  
"It's the greatest party on the world!" Blurted Mina.  
  
Rini smiled joyfully, especially since she knew for a fact that festivals meant lots of food.  
  
"What's your friend's name Mina?" Asked Serena suddenly.  
  
"Airine Tokatura. Why?"  
  
The name was awfully familiar to Serena; she paused trying to remember where she had heard it.  
  
Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A small blonde girl sat quietly on a couch beside a window. A pretty doll in her hands. She carefully brushed the doll's hair as her mom and aunt talked.  
  
"So you want to start a new arts school Niobe?"  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Tokyo"  
  
"Tokyo? Why Tokyo?"  
  
"There are many talented children there. And they hardly have opportunities to consider the arts. I want to open a school where they have the opportunity to express themselves freely. And without worrying about the fees"  
  
"That's a great idea, but you will need a lot of help for that"  
  
"I know, that's why I need your and Neo's support to back the project"  
  
"Have you discussed it with Morpheus?"  
  
"Of course I have, he likes the idea"  
  
"Well I have to discuss it with Neo but, you have my full support Niobe" Concluded the raven-haired woman.  
  
"Thank you Trinity"  
  
Trinity smiled and turned to look at the blonde child playing with her doll. Serena looked simply adorable, her hair was tied back in a braid. Her eyes wide as she focused on making her doll as pretty as possible. Even after all she'd been through she still kept that oblivious innocence that made her so distinct.  
  
"What do you think Serena? Do you like the idea of an arts school?" Asked Niobe.  
  
"Will there be dancing?" Serena asked, her voice filled with wonder.  
  
"Yes, much dancing"  
  
The child smiled happily and met her mother's eyes. Trinity gave her a lovingly look and smiled tenderly at her.  
  
"I would love it"  
  
"I'm glad darling, " Said her aunty.  
  
"Who are you planning on trusting the project on?"  
  
"There's a person. she quite young but I have very high hopes for her. Her name is Airine Tokatura. She's 18."  
  
"18? Niobe that's awfully young! Isn't that too much pressure for a person her age?" The blue eyes woman looked at her friend with disbelief.  
  
"She won't be alone, I know she can do it."  
  
End flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Serena, ohhhhhh Serena!!!!"  
  
"SERENA!!" Yelled the pink haired girl as she pulled one of the blonde's odangos with full force.  
  
The sudden sharp pain bringing her back to reality.  
  
"OUCH!! THAT HURT YOU BRAT! WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
  
Yelled the blonde.  
  
"You weren't listening meat ball head that's why!!!" She yelled back.  
  
"You ungrateful little___"  
  
"Stop it you two!!" Cut Darien.  
  
Both girls blushed and whispered an apology to Darien as they lowered their heads.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"You were saying Rey?" Continued Darien, handing the conversation back to Rey.  
  
"All I was saying is that Mina has a point. We could get discovered and we are getting paid! Why don't we take it, I mean our summer break just started. Wouldn't it be great to earn money while having fun?"  
  
"Yeah and getting you famous while we're at it" Whispered Serena sarcastically.  
  
"So what meatball head? At least I can get famous" Snapped Rey.  
  
A quick look of hurt crossed Serena's features, though nobody cough it as usual. She had had a taste of fame a long time ago. True pure fame, not being the world's hero but for "her" Serena. She did as she always did when Rey said something like that. start a tongue fight.  
  
And so it started, a whole new tongue fight between the two. While the rest of the girls, Darien and two cats watched it while sweat dropping.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thanks everyone for reading. It's getting more and more mysterious eh. Well don't get discouraged I promise it will all make cense soon. Thanks for all your wonderful reviews, they help me a lot. It seems like yesterday when I first posted chapter 1 and now I'm in chapter 9! YEIIIII!!! Please give me feedback, or suggestion like I said. Even of its just 1 review that's really nice I try to update the following day.  
  
PS: There is not festival that is held in Tokyo every 4 years, at least none that I know of. I made it up but since I'm the writer I can do that ^.^  
  
Lov ya all!  
  
Thank you Aido for telling me about the heroine mistake. No she's not addicted to anything. No way, I meant to say the feminine for of hero but I misspelled it. sorry ^.^! me dumb. well not really but yeah. Thank you sooo much!! I really don't want anyone getting the wrong idea. 


	10. Truths that hurt

Blood Bond With Love 10  
  
_____________________  
  
Serena moved around the punching bag. Delivering punches over and over. She would eventually kick and make the bag swing from side to side. She felt her hot face fill with sweat and her gym clothes getting warmer and tighter by the second. A tall dark brown haired man stood by the door, leaning into the edge. Watching as the blonde deliver random kicks.  
  
"Aren't you going to stop her before she hurts herself?" Asked a voice from behind him.  
  
"She won't let me," He told him.  
  
"Pacey she's seriously going to hurt herself"  
  
"Look at her Tank, she has her entire focus on that bag. I think she's imagining that bag holds all her problems"  
  
"If you don't stop her I will" He concluded and walked closer.  
  
Just as he approached Serena delivered her most powerful kick yet. Making Tank stop and watch her. She hadn't even seen him closing in. He swallowed, rethinking how much he valued his life. He sighed and turned around, he lowered his head in shame and came to stand beside Pacey. He wasn't so much afraid of the girl's punches as he was of her anger. He watched as Pacey gave him a very comical smile.  
  
"Mr. Caring seems to have chickened out at the sight of a tough girl." He teased.  
  
"Shut Up Pacey"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, if you do that every time a girl gives random punches like that how do you expect to run a gym and get a chick eh Tank?"  
  
"Well I don't see *you* trying to do anything" Tank implied.  
  
Pacey chuckled, that dry sarcastic chuckle he could do so well and usually meant 'I know something you don't'. Both men turned their attention back to the blonde.  
  
" I know better than to Tank, I know better than to"  
  
#######################  
  
"I see you were trying to punch that bag into bits there" Said Pacey as he sat beside Serena on a bench, a towel wrapped around her neck.  
  
"Please Pacey I really don't want to talk about it"  
  
"Serena this isn't getting any better"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean your keeping all your anger and frustration bottled up inside you. You can't keep hitting the bag like that hon. you're just gonna get hurt sooner or later"  
  
Serena sighed.  
  
"Mina knows Airine Tokatura"  
  
"Airine who?"  
  
"Airine Tokatura, she works for aunt Niobe"  
  
"OH. and that means?"  
  
"If she recognizes me, she'll tell Mina something and then that something will become everything"  
  
"Is that why you're so stressed?" Asked Pacey, he didn't know weather to strangle her or pinch her. He saw no cense on being so stressed over something so small.  
  
"They will find out and___"  
  
"And what Serena? They're you friends. You've gone through hell with them. Don't you think they'll understand you past?"  
  
"Its not that simple" She whispered. Pacey leaned in front of her and lifted her chin with his hand.  
  
"Yes it is. You're just afraid to admit that all that happened. Your ashamed to tell your friends how much your 'foster' parents and family mean to you. You're afraid that the façade you worked so hard on building with come trembling down as they realize you have reasons doe being the way you are. And your afraid of what will happen after that happens. How will you react, how you will explain. Will they forgive you"  
  
Tears started to run down Serena's cheeks by now.  
  
"Your afraid of being so selfish" He said.  
  
"I don't know what do"  
  
"Just tell them."  
  
"Tell them???"  
  
"The truth, everything"  
  
"I . I know you're right. I'll tell them"  
  
Pacey smiled and handed her a tissue.  
  
"Dry those tears goldilocks. Hey I have an idea, why don't you take my key, go upstairs and take a nice shower eh?"  
  
Serena smiled and nodded, grateful that she didn't have to bathe in the changing room. The gym had originally been office space. The building was quite big, enough to fit all your normal gym requirements. But the best part was that the upper floor, just as big as the first floor was made into a house. It had 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, a bathroom and a dining room. And Serena had the privilege of using the upper floor since she was family.  
  
Pacey took his key from his pant pocket and handed it to Serena.  
  
"Take as long as you need, and you can use the phone if you need to call somebody."  
  
She nodded and hugged Pacey before standing up and exiting the training room. Leaving a deeply worried cousin behind.  
  
"God, what am I going to do with you bunny? Your parents better get here quick, I don't know for how much longer I can hold the fort for" Whispered Pacey.  
  
%%%%  
  
Serena was just out the training room when she bumped into something very hard and very warm. She looked up to see a man about 170 metres tall, black hair and dark brown eyes ginning down at her.  
  
"Where you going in such a hurry beaut'ful" Serena smiled and stepped back a little.  
  
"To take a shower"  
  
"You got the key?"  
  
"Yeah Pace gave it to me"  
  
"All right then, shout if you need anything"  
  
"K, thanks Tank. See ya later"  
  
"No prob, see ya later Sere"  
  
She waved bye to Tank and walked to the locked brown door and up some stairs. Once up she set her put her bag on the floor. She walked over to the small black phone on a table. And stared at it.  
  
'I have to call, no wait, what if they hate me for keeping this, secret for so long. What if things get worse, what if Darien hates me for some reason, what if. oh god, what if the sky falls and we all die. I can do it; I fought queen Baryl, defeated energy sucking aliens, from ice queens to flowers to lonely aliens. Saved the world countless times, rescued dream mirrors, and pure hearts. Not to mention died several times while doing it! This should be a piece of cake! But it seems so much harder. Its because when I did all those things I knew my friends where with me but now. what if they don't understand.'  
  
Serena took a deep breathe, she was having one of the greatest mental discussions with herself she'd ever had and was scared to pieces. Without thinking she took the phone, dialed a number and heard as the tone ring. It was as if she was watching someone else doing it, and she had no control over her actions at all.  
  
Then a sweet shy voice came from the receiver.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"A. Amy?"  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hi"  
  
'Hi? Hi? I'm about to have a nervous breakdown and all I can come up with is hi?' She mentally kicked herself.  
  
"Hi Serena, what's up?"  
  
"Amy, I need a big favour from you"  
  
"What's wrong, do you need help studying Serena?"  
  
'Studying? Is that all that can be wrong with me? My grades?'  
  
"No, it's not that. I need to call an emergency sailor scout meeting. I need everyone to be there and I do mean *everyone*. Everyone Amy please, but don't tell Rini. She won't be a problem since she went to Mel's house"  
  
"Serena, are you ok?"  
  
'Now she asks'  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Will you do that for me then?"  
  
"Sure Serena, I'll call everyone"  
  
"Thanks a bunch Amy"  
  
"What time?" Amy's voice had turned from curious to a worried one.  
  
"In. it's 2:00, make it at 3:00"  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then"  
  
"Yeah Amy, see you"  
  
She hang up and breathed in. What had she just done?  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Serena walked down the streets of Tokyo, pale as a ghost and feeling queezy. She knew she was bringing it all upon herself. But the worry and anxiety where over powering her.  
  
'Breather Serena, breathe before you pass out or worse you throw up!'  
  
The blonde closed her eyes and decided to sit on the nearest bench in the street. She felt sick, very sick when she opened her eyes she saw an ice cream stand.  
  
'Ice cream! Always there when you need it, something you can always count on' She told herself happily. The blonde reluctantly pushed herself up and walked toward the stand.  
  
Once the chocolate ice cream cone was on her hands she started feeling better already. She smiled as a memory of her and Neo sitting on a park bench eating ice cream rushed through her mind. They had both done that several times, sit on the nearest park and eat ice cream. Just the smell of the icy cold goodness would always calm her. Filling her heart with a warm feeling.  
  
'Happy childhood memories' She though as she licked the ice cream.  
  
It didn't take long for the ice cream to disappear and thankfully most of the queezy feeling had disappeared with it. #######  
  
Another queezy feeling started again as she met the stairs of Rey's temple. Serena forced her feet to climb the stairs. Blessing the steps for the first time, thankful of the extra time before she had to reach the top where her friends would most likely already be. #####  
  
She looked at the "Welcome to cherry hill temple" sign and sighed. This was the moment of truth no doubt about it. She reached the final stair and saw all of her friends sitting outside enjoying the nice weather talking. They were all there as she had requested. Setsuna, Michiru, Amara, Darien, Lita, Mina, Rey and Amy. Rini wasn't there. She walked closer, seeing how it grew silent as she approached. Her knees going shaky and jelly like. She managed to smile as she met all their gazes.  
  
"Serena you're late!" Accused Rey.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling very well"  
  
"Are you all right?" Asked Amy worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine"  
  
"So what's wrong Serena?" Darien censed the blonde's uneasiness. All this mystery was worrying him.  
  
She sat on the edge of the floor next to Mina and Amy. She truly didn't trust her legs to hold her.  
  
"I have something very important to tell you all. And I'm going to ask you not to interrupt me while I'm saying it. It's a secret I've kept for a while now. I know you'll be mad at me for keeping it from you for such a long time, but I just couldn't tell you yet"  
  
"Are you in trouble Serena?" Asked Amara, who was growing concerned by Serena's seriousness.  
  
"No, I'm not. But please don't interrupt me, I don't trust myself not to go running off when my so called courage abandons me"  
  
Now they were all seriously worried. And Darien went to stand beside her.  
  
"As all of you know, I'm the daughter of Ken and Ikuko Tsukino. At least biogicly, when I turned 6 my dad got a business proposal. It was to work for one of the top newspaper companies in the world. The only catch was that he would have to move to the United States. They would give him a top job with top payment. Everything would be paid for, the house, the trip, everything. But they only allowed him to bring his wife and one child with him. He agreed, it was his dream coming true. Sammy was just 3 and I was 6. So it was decided that Sammy would go with them to America since he was so young still and I would stay with my mom's sister. Unfortunately my aunt died a few weeks before they left. They had no one to leave me with. They almost cancelled the trip until my all mighty great aunt Jena volunteered to keep me for just a few hundred dollars. My parents accepted and left me there without as much as a second thought."  
  
Her voice had become angry all the sudden, almost resentful. Her eyes becoming more and more distant, her gaze fixed on the floor.  
  
"She was witch, she treated me like garbage. She called me names yelled at me and wished I would die. I prayed for my parents to come back for me. I asked them to hurry back every time they called. Soon they stopped calling every day and started calling every three days. I guess they couldn't stand hearing me beg."  
  
"Did you tell them what she did to you?" Asked Lita, ignoring Serena's plea for no interruptions.  
  
"I couldn't, she threatened me by saying she would throw me in the river if I said anything. It may sound stupid but. it just took the look in her eyes every time she said it to believe it. I still think she would have done it if she had ever gotten the chance. Anyways, a month after, my cousin Faith was sent to her as well. Her mom, my aunt the one I was suppose to stay with had just died and her dad didn't want her around so he sent her with Jena. We. let's just say things weren't pretty. Things only got worse till one-day Jena finally grew tired of us and sent us to her son Oichi. Oichi was a bad man, an alcoholic, and he had drug problems. He lived in the so called "Streets of the damn"."  
  
"I've heard about that place. It's said that it's full of poverty, drugs and robberies. They say it's the dark side of Tokyo" Commented Michiru.  
  
"It is, it's not exactly wonderland. Faith and I, we ran away after 2 months. We ran away to the streets"  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What did he do?" Asked Amy.  
  
"He... I don't want to talk about it, please."  
  
"Serena did he touch you?" Asked Darien, kneeling in front of her. The blonde sobbed, her hands becoming fists.  
  
"No, but he tried. We. we made it out of there. We were only 6, we didn't know where to go or what to do. We lived in the streets for 2 weeks, but one day it rained and I became sick. Faith didn't know what to do, my fever was getting worse and. Faith went to look for help. She begged the owner of a pharmacy to give her some medicine to treat me but the man declined because we had no money. A woman that was there offered to buy the medicine for me and later treated me. Her name was Shelly"  
  
She wiped away the small tears that had made their was down her cheeks. Smiling a bit a she remembered the young woman.  
  
"She was like an angel, at least that's how I remember her. Kind, caring, sweet, she took us into her house. She lived with her boyfriend Eric, he was just as nice as she was. We lived with them for 10 months, Unfortunately we couldn't go to school, if we did the school would ask for our addresses and would ask for our parents. If they found out we ran away they would bring us to Oichi and back to hell. Plus we didn't have the money for the uniform and supplies. We worked helping Shelly and Eric, Eric was the leader of a gang. A good gang though. They fought to make the streets a safer place. But one day, we weren't supposed to be out in the streets after 6. Because that's when people in gangs or with guns duelled to the death, or just starting shooting. But we were outside; I can't remember why we were out. All I remember is hearing a loud noise and then feeling something hit my back. I remember seeing Faith leaning over me screaming and then darkness."  
  
Everyone gasped and looked at Serena petrified. Tears ran down Rey's cheeks, Serena was talking as if she was in her small little world, not making any kind of eye contact, her gaze fixed on her lap.  
  
"I was shot by a man from another gang."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing specially Sqeekers for you wonderful reviews. This chapter took longer to write because it was longer than the usual. The next one will be coming soon.  
  
If you're wondering why I'm wasting my time actually telling you all that happened when she was little is so you all get an idea of her feelings. Faith and her were completely alone for months; they were seeing the bad side of life at a very young age. Please review and tell me what you think, I'm going to get into a way more cheerful time of her life next chapter. Thanks everyone!!! 


	11. Truths that hurt II

Blood Bond With Love 11 ________________________  
  
"I was shot by a man from another gang."  
  
She whispered, almost too painfully for words. She knew she was leaving special details out but if she included them she was more than sure that she was going to run away.  
  
'Stick to the basics' She kept telling herself.  
  
"They rushed me to the hospital, I died, for 3 minutes I was dead. The doctors were in the middle of calling out my death time when the monitor started to beep and up went my pulse. They called it a "Miracle" I spent a month in the hospital recovering. Eric and Shelly had called my parents but. they could never get hold of them. At least that's what they said"  
  
"What do you mean? You don't believe them?" Asked Mina softly.  
  
"Not entirely, over the years my parents have said things. I think they did talk to Eric. I don't know why they didn't come. All I know is that there's a lot if questions unanswered from my parents. And every time I ask them or as much as touch the subject they come up with a way to avoid it. Now please I can't explain with interruptions"  
  
"We're sorry, we won't interrupt anymore." Said Amara while eyeing everyone around the circle.  
  
"Shelly did however get a hold of my brother William, he was 10 at the time. He and Morpheus traveled to Tokyo to see me. After Morpheus talked to my parents by phone, they agreed to leave me at his care. I begged him to talk to Faith's father as well, and he agreed. As soon as I got out of the hospital we traveled to Nara (Japanese city, I checked the map ~.^) Morpheus and his wife Niobe were living there at the time."  
  
"Who is Morpheus?"  
  
Serena chuckled lightly; she had forgotten they didn't know who her beloved uncle was.  
  
"William is my half brother, older than me by 4 years. His mother died 3 years after he was born. She had cancer. She was very close friends with Morpheus and Niobe Anderson."  
  
"The Niobe Anderson?" Michiru cut her off. Everyone turned to look at her with a shut-up-and-listen look.  
  
"Yeah, after she died she left William's custody to Morpheus and Niobe. They raised him and became his parents. When they took us into their home Morpheus's brother and his wife Trinity were staying with them. Neo and Trinity Anderson." (OK people don't freak, Morpheus is Noe's FOSTER brother. The Anderson's adopted then baby Morpheus years before Neo was born. So Morpheus is older.)  
  
She smirked lightly, a bitter smirk.  
  
"We had lost all our Faith is adults by then. Faith said that her name was all the "Faith" she needed. That usually made us laughs. We believed adults were ruthless creatures who didn't care about anyone. I remember the day when we walked into the Anderson's home like it was yesterday. I was in a wheel chair; my body too beat to walk. I remember how William talked non- stop about how great things would be from now on all the way there. How Morpheus told us stories on the plane. I was exited, I didn't show it but I was. I remember my surprise when I saw a limousine waiting for us outside of the airport.  
  
And how everyone was being so nice to me. For the first time in my life I was feeling safe. I remember my surprise when I saw the limousine pull over in front of a huge mansion. The prettiest house I've ever seen. I remember when we walked in, the smell of the place. It smelled like flowers and sunshine. It was so bright compared to the places I was used to. I felt like I was in a castle, everything was so tidy and nice. Just like in the fairy tales I remember my mother telling me when I was little and Shelly repeating.  
  
And when we entered the living room, it was so pretty. There were three women and one man sitting on the couches. And all I can remember is their welcoming smile as we walked in. William ran over to Niobe, yelling Mommy while hugging her tight and I felt alone again all of the sudden because I had no one to hug. That's when Trinity walked closer and placed her hand over my cheek gently; asking me what was my name.  
  
Months passed, wonderful months filled with smiles. Trinity was three months pregnant with her first child so she was forced by the family to stay home. Every day we would stay in the house and Trinity would take care of all of us children. While Niobe, Morpheus and Neo would go to work. I think Trinity wasn't exactly thrilled to be the babysitter; she's a strong woman, the kind that doesn't like depending on men. And fights for what she believed in. So different from Ikuko"  
  
She said the last part in such a daze like state that everyone doubted she had known what she had just said. No to mention she had used her mother's first name.  
  
"After a year Morpheus and Niobe had to move to England, Faith and I didn't want to. So we stayed with Noe and Trinity in Nara. Months after that happened. we both asked Neo and Trinity to adopt us"  
  
Serena's voice became lighter and happier. While all eyes went wide, very wide.  
  
"They . they adopted you?" coughed Rey.  
  
"Yep, I became Serena Anderson Tsukino"  
  
"And your parents agreed?"  
  
"Yes, they agreed. And I didn't see them until five years later"  
  
Her voice was sad again. Darien placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" The next five years is that they were heaven. Trinity gave birth to my beautiful baby sister Luz, who has her mother's eyes and father's smile. And according to both of them, she also has my hands and cheeks and Faith's nose. They became my parents and have never in my life treated us as if we hadn't come from Trinity's womb. I remember once, when Luz was born we were almost sure heaven was over. Don't get us wrong we loved the little angel but we felt that now that they had their own child they would forget about us. But once both of them were in Luz's room. Looking over her as she slept with such love in their eyes my heart ached. I was beside the door, looking at them as they watched their newborn daughter sleep.  
  
I felt like crying because I was almost sure my parents had never done that. It had always been busy here, busy there. Mom having to work, dad hardly ever being home. It was always work this work that, or "I'm sorry honey we can't make it". Always something that prevented them from spending time with Sammy or me. While I was standing there beside the door, tears in my eyes. Faith came to stand beside me. And all of the sudden Mom and Dad turned to look at the door, at us. They smiled, a big loving smile and then mom told us to come and look at our baby sister. I remember I ran to daddy's arms and he held me while I watched Luz sleep. Mom holding Faith up, and I remember dad turning to look at mom and saying, "We're so lucky we got three for the price of one" I didn't understand it until years later, but I never forgot"  
  
"And so as selfish and bad and mean as it may sound to you. I miss my parents so much it hurts. And I wish they were here right now so they could meet all of you, my future family. And if it wasn't enough the agreement between both biological and foster parents for letting me live with my biological parents for three years is up. And now I will probably have to choose (sob) between (sob) both (sob) families (sob) to live (sob) with. And all I want to do is die"  
  
She couldn't stand it anymore, she broke into tears. Big salty hot tears.  
  
Darien hugged her tight while she cried into his neck. Desperately looking for the comfort only he could provide. After a few minutes she pulled away and looked up to see her friend's expressions. They looked shocked, confused and a bit hurt. Amy rubbed Serena's back as she cried.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Asked Rey softly.  
  
"I didn't think it was important to tell you then"  
  
"And now you do?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"William is coming, you will meet Pacey. And Airine Tokatura."  
  
"What about Airine?"  
  
"I know her, I used to know her. She works for aunt Niobe. She'll recognize me. I had to tell you, it was better if you heard this from me than from a stranger"  
  
"It seems to me like you had a much tougher life than what we thought" Said Michiru calmly.  
  
"Setsuna did you know about this?" Asked Lita. Serena looked up and met the older woman's eyes.  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"I thought that queen Serenity would have told you" Said Amara.  
  
"Neo-queen Serenity doesn't talk much about her childhood. She hardly talks about her past before she was sailor moon"  
  
There was a light silence before Serena spoke again.  
  
"I know you must be mad"  
  
"Mad why? Because you lied to us and kept a secret like that from your friends?" Snapped Rey, clearly steamed.  
  
"It hurts, it hurts a lot. You don't know what its like to be rejected by your own parents and then taken back and be expected to love them just the same as before. It was hard for me all these years. But I never thought it would be important for you to know. And I wasn't sure you would still accept me after you knew I was a. a I don't know. I was so afraid to be alone again. I didn't want you to push me away. God why is this so hard?"  
  
She babbled the last part into her hands. She was so tired both emotionally and physically.  
  
"I'm so pathetic. I was raised half in the streets and half in a mansion. I've grown up seeing poverty, misery and abuse. No to mention experienced it face to face myself. I learned how to be a fighter from my mother and here I am falling to pieces. This doesn't make any cense." She whispered.  
  
She looked up to look at her friend's faces. They looked blank and confused. She looked down again.  
  
"Talking would be good at the moment. Any talking at all." Somehow that was the reaction she had imagined they would have.  
  
"What do you want us to say?" Asked Mina a bit too harshly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Forget it! Just forget it, I'm going home. Thank you all for coming and I'm sorry for wasting your time" Serena jumped up from her seat, tears rushing down her eyes. Couldn't they understand what she was trying to tell them? Why she kept it a secret?"  
  
She ran to the stairs, it took them a few seconds to realize what the blonde had done. It wasn't until Darien yelled "Serena!" and ran after her that they realized what was happening. Lita tried to run after them but the hand holding her arm stopped her. She turned around to look into Rey's dark purple like eyes.  
  
"We have to go after her"  
  
"She needs to be alone"  
  
"Hasn't she been alone enough all ready?"  
  
Rey let go of Lita's arm and looked at the rest of the group.  
  
"She really has been alone all this time," She whispered sadly.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So watcha think? Like it? Hate it? Do you feel weird after you've read it? Kinda rhymes. Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews. Now that I'm in vacation I can start updating much sooner. Next chapter: Mushhhh between Darien and Serena. C'mon he has to be sympathetic he loves the girl! If you feel like I'm making Ikuko and Ken the bad guys don't worry I'm not trying to make them evil. There is a reason for everything.  
  
Thanks again Sqeekers!! Als, Pamela, Daughter of Death, Stephanie, Lavette, and Dark angel4056, for reviewing! 


	12. Pain killing kiss

Ok ya all, you know I usually don't put author's notes in the beginning but I have to warn you!! IMPORTANT! This chapter contains strong PG-13 and extremely mild R. But I just wanted to warn you. This is PG-13 content so please be cautions.  
  
Blood Bond With Love 12  
  
______________________  
  
Serena ran down the temple stairs. Tears of pain blurring her vision. She was almost all the way down when the tears became more intense, and blurred her vision. Causing her to fall the remaining four steps. She didn't hear Darien yelling her name or running down when he saw her fall. She was sitting on the ground covering her eyes and crying. Ignoring the pain the fall had caused and focusing on the pain of her soul. The black haired man put both of his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Recognizing the soft touch she leaned more into it and cried into his chest while he rubbed her back.  
  
"I'm so sorry. so sorry"  
  
"Shh, don't be love"  
  
"I'm so sorry Mamo-chan"  
  
Darien continued comforting her until he noticed the red stain on the side of her leg.  
  
"Serena you're bleeding"  
  
She wiped some of her tears away and looked at the red spot on her leg. It didn't hurt; instead it felt hot and moist. She knew the pain would come when the muscles cooled down.  
  
"C'mon my car is not far from here," He said while helping her stand up.  
  
Serena stood up just fine but when she tried to walk she felt sharp pain from her wound and collapsed. Luckily Darien caught her and before she could mouth a thank you he had her in his arms. Carrying her bride-like style. The blonde blushed a little but relaxed against his chest as he crossed the street and continued walking toward his car. She closed her eyes.  
  
Enjoying the feeling of him carrying her. Ignoring her heavy heart. Once Darien got to his car he put her down so he could open the door and helped her inside. She smiled lightly but instead of getting inside she threw her arms around him.  
  
"I love you so much" She whispered. She meant it with all of her heart.  
  
"I know, I love you too, It's going to be all right" It melted his heart every time she said it.  
  
"They hate me"  
  
"No they don't. They're just confused. Even I am a little confused"  
  
She held him tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was so afraid to loose you. I tried to tell you but every time I did something would happen. Either a youma attack or someone interrupting. I took that as an omen."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't listen" He felt so guilty. He remembered the last time Serena had turned a serious tone and started to say something in one of their dates. But he would be too much into his book to give her his full attention and she would end up saying "never mind".  
  
"It's ok. It wasn't you fault"  
  
"Yes it w."  
  
He was silenced by her soft lips pressing against his own. It was desperate kiss, he could feel her begging for him to kiss her back and make everything all right for her again. And he was only too happy to accept. He opened his mouth at the same time she did. Allowing their tongues full access of the other's mouth.  
  
They stayed there kissing for what seemed like forever. When they pulled away, mostly because they had ran out of breath. (don't you just hate it when that happens?) They looked into each other's eyes, Serena smiled lightly. She looked just like a doll, her lips red and swollen from kissing. Her blue eyes wide and cheeks blushed.  
  
He allowed himself one last kiss before placing her in the passenger seat.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Serena leaned against the wall as Darien looked for his apartment keys. He had carried her all the way up to his apartment. Once the key was in, the door opened and Darien helped Serena in. Once inside the blonde collapsed on the nearest couch. She was so tired that she felt like she could sleep for the next century or so. Once Darien had closed the door he headed to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.  
  
He came back to find Serena laying on the couch, her leg up on the armrest and her eyes closed. He took the opportunity to start washing the wound. Serena's eyes shot open as she felt pain in her leg again. She found Darien rubbing her wound with cotton.  
  
"That's mean"  
  
"What is?" He questioned.  
  
"Taking advantage that I wasn't looking to cure my leg. It hurts you know"  
  
"I know, that's why I did it"  
  
"That is still mean"  
  
"You'll get an infection if I don't wash it"  
  
"That still hurts" She said sounding like a little child complaining. Darien smiled.  
  
"You fell, it's suppose to hurt"  
  
The blonde pouted cutely but shut her eyes shortly after as she saw Darien taking the medical alcohol bottle. That stuff hurt like hell and she knew it fully well. Darien had something else in mind though. He soaked the cotton in alcohol but before he put it in the wound he reached up and gave Serena a sweet long wet kiss on the lips.  
  
The blonde who was completely taken by surprise responded almost immediately. When he felt her relax he put the cotton on her wound. She let out a soft cry but it was soon silenced by his kisses. He didn't want her to cry anymore, and thankfully he knew just how to distract her.  
  
He continued to kiss her passionately but the pain was still there and the kiss was loosing its effect. With his free hand started to caress her tummy and slowly made his way upward. Getting closer and closer to her breasts. She gasped in anticipation. And the pain was put on the back of her mind. What Darien was doing to her felt much better. Just when his hands were about to caress her chest he ended the kiss removed both his hand and the cotton from her wound.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw Darien smiling wickedly at her. She bit her lip when she felt the pain coming back.  
  
"It stings Darien"  
  
"Shh, I know."  
  
He put some medical powder into the wound and blew on it. Making the stinging ease. Then he put the bandage over the wound and kissed her lips.  
  
"You were very brave"  
  
"And you were a great doctor" She responded with a smile. Her smile widened as an idea appeared in her mind.  
  
"Darien would you like to talk to my parents?"  
  
Darien looked at her questioning for a few seconds before realizing which parents she meant.  
  
"Won't they try to kill me for dating you?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"No silly. they know about the sailor scouts"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I didn't tell them," She said defensively.  
  
"A news network caught a shot of me fighting a youma about a month after Luna told me I was sailor moon. They saw it and recognized me. I hadn't confirmed it till a few months ago. They're just happy I found my soul mate"  
  
He smiled, impressed they had recognized her.  
  
"I'd be happy to"  
  
She smiled and pulled him for a long kiss. It didn't take long for them to get carried away. Darien pinned Serena down on the couch while trailing long sweet wet kisses on her lips, cheeks, jawbone, and neck. She held her breath as she felt his hands start to roam. It was hard for things not to get carried away lately. A single touch or a kiss would make way to hidden needs.  
  
Her hands flew to his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Revealing his well build torso. She loved him and he loved her. It was funny to think of him with such care. When in those cold nights where she would be laying on the floor with a fever Faith by her side they could talk about how love didn't exist. How they would probably die young and hungry like the dead bodies they saw so often, without knowing love.  
  
It would be night when they would hear a shot. And when morning came the police would find another dead child killed in cold blood. A child that she could have shared food with just the day before. She pushed the thought away; those were the ghosts that she would remember every day for as long as she lived.  
  
Before she knew it Darien had managed to pull her shirt off and she was begging for his touch. He started to caress her torso and she moaned. She knew it wouldn't get further than that. Both of them wouldn't allow it to get much further just because. Sometimes they would just lay on his bed kissing, both of them topless. Just kissing for hours.  
  
The reason for not making love every time she saw him, being that she knew she wasn't ready for all that. They'd done it twice since their last battle. And both times had been memorable moments, not driven by lust but by love. And even though she hated to admit it, she was still too young for it. So they were content with reserving it for special occasions.  
  
"Darien"  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"I really need to talk to my parents"  
  
"Ugh"  
  
He started to shift his weight until standing up.  
  
"Ok, we can wait"  
  
He said before he leaned to kiss her again.  
  
"But put you shirt back on, my self control only goes so far"  
  
That got him a giggle from the girl sitting on the couch with just her bra and skirt on. She tossed him his shirt.  
  
"Same goes to you Mr. I-have-no-modesty"  
  
He laughed and handed her the phone. Serena took it and sticked out her tongue at him. She pressed a few buttons on the phone and shortly after a female voice answered.  
  
"Anderson residence how may I help you?"  
  
"Is Mr. Or Mrs. Anderson there?"  
  
"May I know who's calling?"  
  
"Yes, this is Serena Anderson their daughter"  
  
"Oh one moment please miss"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The woman left and shortly after a calming strong voice was heard.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hi darling, how are you?"  
  
"Fine, daddy I'm not calling from home so can you call me at the following number please?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Serena gave Neo the phone number and shortly after hanged up. Darien emerged from the bathroom. He had put the first aid kit back.  
  
"I thought you were going to talk to your dad"  
  
"I am, he's calling back. It's cheaper if he calls"  
  
Darien nodded, realizing for the first time that since it was a long distance call it would cost a fortune if she called from here. Serena smiled when she saw his face.  
  
"Relax I talked to him for one minute."  
  
Just then the phone rang and she answered.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Yes. What's wrong honey?"  
  
"Well. I just told my friends my life story. the whole story"  
  
"Wow, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, a bit disturbed and hurt. And nervous but fine"  
  
"It's all right, everything will be just fine. For what is worth I'm proud of you" He said in a soft tone.  
  
"Thanks, daddy its does help. Pacey convinced me"  
  
Neo laughed.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"Daddy there's someone I would like you to talk to"  
  
"Really? And who is this person?"  
  
"My boyfriend Darien"  
  
"Oh so I finally get to question and talk to the boy"  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Ok then, any 'don't ask' you want to tell me about?"  
  
"No just don't threaten, or ask weird questions and you'll be fine daddy"  
  
"Don't worry darling, that's Morpheus and William's doings. I keep it clean"  
  
"Thank you. Ok, I'll let you talk to him. Love you dad"  
  
"Love you Sere"  
  
Darien smiled at her. That was the first time ever he ever witnessed her talk to her dad. It was heart warming to see the innocent look in her face and the way she said 'daddy'.  
  
"Just be yourself," She whispered as she handed him the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Asked Darien shyly.  
  
"Hello, you must be Darien"  
  
"Yes, and you Mr. Anderson"  
  
"Just call me Neo, seeing how your almost part of the family"  
  
"I'm hoping so sir"  
  
"Well Darien Serena has been talking about you a whole lot for the past year and a half. And I wanted to do is thank you for protecting her while fighting. "  
  
"I love her and I'd give my life for her"  
  
"Very well, I hope to meet you face to face soon Darien. So we can talk better then"  
  
"I look forward to it sir"  
  
"Very well, may I speak with my daughter?"  
  
"Yes, it was a pleasure talking to you sir"  
  
With that he passed the receiver to Serena who had a big happy smile in her face.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"He seems like a very caring and serious guy Serena"  
  
"So you like him?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far, I don't know him"  
  
"But you will, soon."  
  
"Yes I will. Your mom is threatening to make me sleep on the couch of I don't let her talk to you so I have to go."  
  
The blonde laughed  
  
"Ok daddy, we certainly wouldn't want that. Hugs and kisses"  
  
"Same to you darling. And Serena no matter what, I'm always going to be proud of you ok?"  
  
Her eyes started to tear.  
  
"Thank you daddy, I love you."  
  
"Love you too"  
  
Seconds the receiver was grabbed and an anxious voice heard.  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Hi mom"  
  
"How are you sweetheart"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"Really? Then why do you sound so awfully sad?"  
  
"I talked to my friends today and told them everything"  
  
"Everything?"  
  
"Yeah, they. they didn't say much"  
  
"Oh sweetie, it's going to be all right. I'm sure they were just in shock."  
  
"Yeah that's what Darien keeps telling me"  
  
"Are you with him?"  
  
"Yeah, he brought me to his house"  
  
"Serena" She started in a worried tone.  
  
"Mom don't worry I'm fine and he's a gentlemen"  
  
"Yeah gentlemen, and elephants fly"  
  
"Dumbo did!"  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Mommy"  
  
"Oh all right, I'm assuming you got those kicks mastered"  
  
Serena laughed. She knew her mom worried about her. She had very little faith in men outside of the family.  
  
"Mom he wouldn't try anything. Would you like to talk to him?"  
  
"Oh I don think so. I'm probably going to end up scaring the boy to pieces. Maybe later"  
  
"Ok mom, I have to go. Send my love to Luz and Faith please."  
  
"Of course, love you"  
  
"I love you too mommy"  
  
She hanged up, small tears forming at the back of her eyes. She loved them with all her heart, she truly did.  
  
Darien came from behind her. Wrapping his strong protective arms around her waist.  
  
"Its' going to be ok Usako"  
  
"Everyone keeps saying that and I still don't believe it," She sobbed.  
  
Darien turned her in his arms and kissed her. A long kiss, he licked her bottom lip. Asking for entrance she was happy to give. He then picked her up bride-like style again. And carried her to his room.  
  
Once inside he laid her down on the bed and kissed her with all the love he could offer. Serena closed her eyes letting his kisses wash away the pain.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Whatcha think? It wasn't R content but it was PG-13! So anyways THANK YOU for reviewing you're all so great! Please don't hesitate on commenting. Even if you have suggestions, all is welcome! Thanks again. 


	13. Forgive with Arrival

Blood Bond With Love 13  
  
_____________________  
  
Amy, Rey, Lita and Mina were at a restaurant where Lizzie works. (If someone knows the name of the place can they please tell me, thanks) They had called Serena that same morning and asked her to meet them there. It had been two days since she'd told them about her past. And they'd heard nothing from her since then.  
  
A blonde with her hair tied in odangos appeared at the door. She looked around until she saw Lita waving her hand at her. She smiled at her and walked over to her four best friends.  
  
"Hi" Said Serena timidly. Her legs felt like collapsing again.  
  
"Hi Serena! How's everything?" Asked Mina in her usual cheerfulness.  
  
"Fine, so what's up?"  
  
"Well you ran off so fast the other day we didn't get a chance to talk" Said Rey in a reproaching tone.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just. I shouldn't have done that"  
  
"It's ok, we understand. That's why we wanted to see you" Mina put a hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"We just wanted you to know that we understand and that we still love you"  
  
Serena smiled, a full watermelon smile.  
  
"Do you mean that?" The blonde's voice started to crack.  
  
"Of course silly, we're your friends and we're here for you just like you were there for us!" Said Amy.  
  
"You guys are great" Now Serena had small tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Aww Serena" They said in unison.  
  
Rey who was beside her held her in a hug while Mina rubbed her back.  
  
"It's ok we understand. But why didn't you tell us before now?" Asked Amy softly.  
  
"I was afraid, aside from Faith I had never had close friends. I mean I had friends but none that I could really call 'Best friends'. After we all met, I still had my doubts that you would even like me. But with time I started to see you as part of my family and then I became so afraid that you wouldn't want me around because of. where I come from"  
  
"And what gave you such a silly idea?" Asked Lita.  
  
"Before, when I first moved here with Ken and Ikuko, people asked me why my last name was different, when I told them why, they rejected me. They thought I was a weirdo or something. That's when we decided to switch the last names so Tsukino would go first. And I was afraid you would reject me because of my past"  
  
"It's not like it's a terrible thing!"  
  
"No, but I did live in the streets and have foster parents that's not exactly what mothers would approve as been a good 'friend' candidate"  
  
The girls nodded, they all understood what she meant. They had all been alone before. All knew what not being 'friend' candidates was like. Lita with all of her changing schools and orphan had been in exile. Rey had been seen as 'the freaky priestess from the temple'. Amy had been rejected because of her grades and Mina had never had time to hang out with other people so she ended up alone. They all knew what it was like.  
  
"Well you are a great friend Serena" Said Mina smiling.  
  
"Thanks everyone. You're all so great"  
  
After each of the girls gave Serena a hug. The girls continued chatting as Lizzie dropped by with their third serving of sodas.  
  
"So you brother is arriving in three days isn't he?" Asked Lizzie as she gave them their sodas.  
  
"Yes he is! Can't wait to see him"  
  
"I can imagine. Upps, I gotta go. People are arriving" With that the red haired girl walked away. Leaving five very happy and chatty girls behind.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Serena sat on a bench at the airport. Her hands fidgeting more and more with every passing second until Darien covered her hand with his.  
  
"It's normal for planes to be a bit late"  
  
"I know"  
  
"You must really be anxious to see him" Said Rini as she sat beside/on Darien. The girl who had currently been sitting on his lap had half moved back to her seat as Serena eyed her dangerously.  
  
"I can't wait to see him, he's going to go nuts when he sees Rini"  
  
"Does he know that."  
  
"Yeah he knows. I told him, that's why he wants to see her so badly"  
  
"So he knows I'm your daughter of the future?" Asked Rini surprised.  
  
"Yep, he almost had a heart attack when I told him, but he recovered" She giggled at the memory telling William about her future daughter. Right after she finished, she'd heard something fall on the other end, followed by Will's curses. Her giggles turned into laughter and Rini turned to look at her as if she was crazy.  
  
"Darien you're free to get me a new mommy any time you know"  
  
She teased. But the blonde didn't take it as teasing instead she stopped laughing and started to try and strangle the pink haired girl. While leaning into Darien, the black haired man's face had turned various shades of red. Just then a door opened and passengers began to walk in.  
  
Serena stopped to search each face, looking for her brother. Just then a blonde man with curly dark blonde hair, icy blue eyes, black shirt and jeans stepped through the door. He was carrying a black bag and a brown suitcase over his shoulder. And holding a leather jacket with the other. Serena's smile grew wide and in a half a second she was up and running to the man. The man who had been looking around saw the blonde girl. Dropping his bags and jacket he stepped closer to meet her halfway in a huge bear hug. He picked her up and swing her around a couple of times before finally putting her down.  
  
Serena still didn't let him go. She helped him with his things and put an arm behind his waist. William was Darien's size, so Serena had to look up to see his face.  
  
"So glad you're here!"  
  
"I'm glad too Bunny"  
  
They walked over to where Darien and Rini were standing. Both of them smiling politely at him. William offered the younger man a handshake. Darien was a bit surprised at how much Serena resembled him.  
  
"You must be Darien, I've heard quite a lot bout you" Said William, his street- British accent impressing Darien. Will smiled as Darien shook his hand.  
  
"Yes I am, glad to finally meet you"  
  
"Oh but you haven't met me yet mate" Said William, a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Oh Will, don't be rude" Scolded the blond beside him. William turned to look at the small pink haired girl beside Darien. He knelt down so he could be at eye level with her.  
  
"Why you do look a lot like mommy don't ya?"  
  
Serena and Darien blushed but the older man was too busy examining the girl to notice.  
  
"That's what I've heard," She answered sheepishly.  
  
William smirked; the kid had something to her. She didn't have Serena's fire but she had something all right.  
  
"You do, hopefully more of her than of someone elsss.ouch!"  
  
Serena stepped on his foot. She didn't want any rude comments coming from his mouth today. He looked up and met with his sister's baby blue eyes. He saw the warning look in them and decided to keep his mouth shut, until they got to the car that is.  
  
They walked to the parking lot. Darien helped William with his bags, while Serena talked to him.  
  
"So where's our ride?" Asked the blonde man.  
  
"Right there" Said Darien, he pointed at a red sports car.  
  
"Classy, yours?"  
  
"Yeah" Was Darien's only response.  
  
William gave Serena a look. She rolled her eyes and walked closer to Darien to help him put the bags on the trunk.  
  
"So your Serena's big brother?" Asked Rini as they waited on the side.  
  
"Yes I am. And you're her future daughter?"  
  
"So I'm told"  
  
"Aw, you don't sound happy bout it"  
  
"I'm not my mommy from the future is nothing like her" She informed him. He nodded at the child.  
  
"Well she's younger," He said softly.  
  
"She's clumsy"  
  
"She's caring"  
  
"She gets bad grades"  
  
"She tries"  
  
"She's not a lady"  
  
"Then what is she a camel?"  
  
Rini giggled, he was funny. But William wasn't joking, it seemed that this girl had to idea who her mother was. It looked to him as if the girl though she'd become all graceful magically. Serena and Darien came back, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"We're all ready to go" She said, she opened the door and sat on the seat beside Darien's.  
  
This disturbed William, he wasn't trying to be overprotective but this all seem so serious. Last time he'd checked she had just turned 16 an age full of dreams and wonders. And now months later she had a future daughter and husband. She looked so grown up now. It truly scared him. Everyone was in the car by the time he snapped out of his thoughts. He wasted no time on getting on himself, the car started and off they went.  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^  
  
The car pulled over in front of a set of stairs on a hill. William looked up at the many stairs of the place. This looked like the kind of place his dad would deeply enjoy. He sighed as he got out of the car. Darien handed him his bags.  
  
"Like it?" Asked Serena.  
  
"It's big"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Dad will love it"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Yeah he will"  
  
William turned around.  
  
"Thanks for the ride mate" Said William as he shook Darien's hand.  
  
"Don't mention it" Said Darien.  
  
"And you missy, nice to meet you" He told Rini.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you," She said, remembering her princess manners she did a small curtsy. William laughed; he kissed the girl's forehead. He may not be crazy about the girl but she was his niece.  
  
"Are you coming Serena?"  
  
"No, I'll help Will unpack. Could you bring Rini home, please Darien?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Thanks, and Rini will you tell mom I'll be a bit late?"  
  
"Ok, but don't be too late" Said the girl.  
  
"I won't"  
  
Serena gave Darien a peck on the cheek, Rini jumped into his arms and he carried her over to the car. They waved goodbye and the car took off. Serena found William looking strangely at her.  
  
"What?" She asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"What?" He repeated and grabbed his bags.  
  
"Will what?"  
  
"When did you turn into a mother?"  
  
Serena blushed.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"Yes you are. You seat at the front as if you were his wife and Rini your daughter!"  
  
"It has nothing to do with that, and what if I did it. They are or at least will be!"  
  
"Will be!! Serena you're 16 years old. Your not suppose to be taking adult responsibilities. Least of all playing the mother!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Are you still dancing?"  
  
She turned around and started climbing the stairs. He snatched her arm stopping her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Are you still dancing?"  
  
"Sometimes"  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Sometimes all right!"  
  
"It was your dream!"  
  
"Dreams change"  
  
"To what?"  
  
"To others!"  
  
"Serena please" He begged, his voice just above a whisper.  
  
"I do. sometimes. They don't know it though"  
  
"What is your dream now?"  
  
"They are." She looked at the road in which Darien's car had just left.  
  
"To have a happy family. To be able to love them like mommy and daddy loved us"  
  
"Serena."  
  
"Please don't, please. We'll discuss this later" Tears were forming in her eyes and he agreed to wait. They walked up the stairs in complete silence. Serena thinking about his words.  
  
'Have I lost myself? Have I lost my fire? Why did my dreams change?'  
  
@@@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hehe, like it? Do you think she's lost herself? Well I was doing some serious thinking (I know wow me thinking!) But, ok people, think. Serena has to protect Darien and Rini all the time, and she has to play mom sometimes. And don't tell me her only dream is to be a bride; I mean everyone wants that. well most people. But was there ever something she really wanted to be?" And her friends really love Serena, I'm trying to keep it as real as possible. At least in the way they would react. THANKS everyone for reviewing, your all great!!!!!! You really are. Please don't forget to tell me what you think. It helps me a lot! ^.^ 


	14. Not Anymore

APOLOGY: I'm soooooooooo sorry for taking so long to post this but: I've been quite sick and was not allowed to go near the computer for a week! I'm so sorry but this was way over my head, blame the little germs that make you sick, cause I sure do.  
  
Blood Bond With Love 14  
  
_______________________  
  
"So when do you wanna go visit Pacey?" Asked Serena. She was helping William unpack.  
  
"Tomorrow, first thing"  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"We're going to go see Airine Tokatura tomorrow morning."  
  
"Think she'll recognize you?" He asked.  
  
"I dunno, maybe. She hasn't seen me in years. And it's not like she can know me from my last name."  
  
"True, do you want her to recognize you?"  
  
"I. don't know. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it"  
  
"That's exactly why I don't remember swimming on the ocean naked."  
  
"I don't drink Will"  
  
"Hell you don't!" He yelled.  
  
Serena collapsed on the bed laughing hysterically.  
  
"Oh Will I love you soooo much"  
  
She said in between fists of laughter. William smiled and lay on the bed beside her.  
  
"Same to you goldilocks, Buns, there's something I have to talk to you about."  
  
Serena turned to her side to face him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Buffy and I. well we're. Iaskedhertomarryme"  
  
"YOU DID!" Serena's clear blue eyes widened as she trapped him in a bear hug.  
  
"I'm gonna be an aunty!!!"  
  
"What!! Slow down I just asked her!"  
  
"You better give me nieces or nephews soon or else your dead." She warned. Sitting up on the bed.  
  
"We're not dogs"  
  
"And what did she say?"  
  
"Would I be telling you if she'd said no?"  
  
Serena punched him playfully on his left arm.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt you twit! You'll pay fo' that!"  
  
William grabbed her, making her fall to her side again. He tickled her tummy, Serena burst out laughing yelling apologies, threats and pleas to the young man. Just then a fairly steamed Rey opened the door.  
  
"Hello I'm."  
  
She paused as she saw Serena on the floor laughing her head off with William on the bed holding a pillow as if ready to throw it to the blonde's face.  
  
"(Giggle). oh (giggle) hi (giggle) Rey (giggle)" Said Serena, taking the given loophole she rolled to another place on the floor while William stood up and straightened himself.  
  
"Hello luv, I'm William Anderson, the crazy person rolling on the floor's brother"  
  
Serena raised a finger up to the air from the floor intending to talk but gave up as she found it too tiring.  
  
Rey looked at the blonde man standing in front of her. He was hottie, black T-shirt, jeans. Strong cheekbones. But what really surprised her was his British accent. The priestess blushed as she shook the man's hand.  
  
" I'm the in charge of the accent, I mean temple!" She corrected, Rey doubted she could look any stupider.  
  
"Aw, don't fall for the accent Rey, it's fake." Informed Serena who had finally stood up and was leaning against the man's arm. Her comment making the raven-haired priestess redder.  
  
"It is not! I'm English through and through"  
  
"Yeah right, you've lived longer in Japan than in England. Plus you can talk like a normal person when you want to"  
  
"For your information I WAS born in England! And my accent is NATURAL!"  
  
Serena rolled her eyes and looked at her friend.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that if you need anything please let us know."  
  
"Sure Rey, may I call you Rey?"  
  
"Sure Mr. Anderson"  
  
"Oh no, please call me William"  
  
"Very well William"  
  
Serena looked at the clock. It was almost 5 and the girls would be arriving any moment for study buddies.  
  
"Rey it's almost 5. We have study buddies"  
  
Rey yanked her eyes away from the men's. She'd never before seen eyes so piercing, so cold and at the same time so warm. She didn't know why she had a strange feeling about him.  
  
"Right, we do"  
  
"Will why don't you come with us, that way you can meet the rest of my friends"  
  
"I'd like that. If Rey here doesn't mind"  
  
"Me, not at all. Your welcome to join us"  
  
"Thanks pet, I'think I will"  
  
Serena's smile grew and she held on to his arm tighter. She was unbelievably happy to have him with her. This was the person who had threatened kids for her when she was younger. The person who had been there for her since she was little.  
  
Rey observed Serena carefully. She seemed happy. Really happy, she clinged to the guy for dear life.  
  
"Well I'll leave so you can finish packing, there's still 15 minutes till our friends arrive. Serena may I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
Serena nodded and stepped forward. They closed the door behind them leaving William alone in his new room.  
  
"What's up Rey?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me your brother was so hot!"  
  
"He's my brother duh"  
  
"He's dreamy."  
  
"He's taken, he just told me he's getting married. Can you imagine Rey? I'm gonna be a sister-in-law! And I'm going to have little nieces and nephews. My aunt and uncle must be going nuts over it" She finished with a laugh.  
  
"That's cool" Said Rey simply.  
  
"Serena I've been meaning to ask you this for quite a while now but I wasn't sure"  
  
"Ask me what Rey?"  
  
"Promise you won't get mad"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Serena who do you love more Ken and Ikuko or Trinity and Neo?"  
  
Serena's smile dropped, she looked down at the floor.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"It's just that. every time you talk about your other parents you sound so. I don't know happy! And then when we talk about your parents here you just. you kinda drop"  
  
"Rey you have to understand, I love my parents here. I really do, I love them so much but. for years I had this illusion that they would come back for me and they never did. They hurt me really bad. And then when I moved with my other parents, they were so good to me. They love me and I'd forgotten what that felt like."  
  
"They must really be nice"  
  
Serena chuckled  
  
"Oh no, they. kick ass. Let's just say they have a hard exterior but inside they're warm and loving. Mom likes to blame it on dad, she says it's his fault since he made her all caring" Serena laughed at this, old memories filling her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Memory (Cloud Effect)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Three kids and two adults were sitting on a table eating dinner. A blonde haired girl sat in front of a red haired girl. Both the same age. At her right an ivory haired little girl, no more than 3 years old. A woman sat at an end of the table, she wore blue jeans and white shirt. Her ivory hair shoulder length. The man sitting on the other end of the table wore black pants and a grey loose shirt.  
  
"Daddy says mommy used to kick ass," Said the little three year old as she played with the pickles on her food. The young mother almost chocked on her food.  
  
"What?"  
  
"He said Mommy kick."  
  
"I got the last part Luz, now I wonder who teaches a THREE year old that word" Trinity shot her husband a dangerous look. Serena and Faith started giggling.  
  
"Daddy's in trouble" Sang Faith under her breath, making her blonde sister laugh harder. Their father shot them a look but it just helped to quiet the giggles. Neo met his wife's gaze and then his daughters.  
  
"I was just telling her the truth. Mommy used to be dangerous," He simply stated.  
  
"Oh and I'm not anymore?"  
  
"Well, not that much"  
  
"I have many clients that would like to defer," She stated. And she indeed had, with Trinity being one of the toughest and best lawyers in the state. She focused on woman abuse cases, and woman rights. She was the best in her field.  
  
"Mommy used to be in the military when she was younger" Said Neo, knowing full well he was standing on thin ice with his wife.  
  
"And later became a very dangerous hacker and." He was cut off by the flying pickle that flew across the table and into his face. He looked as his grinning wife. His daughters truly laughing now.  
  
"But she's as tough as a kitten now" He concluded, as the pickle slid down his cheek and onto the table. He shot her a dangerous look.  
  
"I'm just as tough!"  
  
"No now you're all Lovey dovey. And caring" He teased.  
  
"It's your fault you made me that way beside, I don't hear YOU complaining"  
  
"I'm not, I'm glad" He gave Trinity a full charming smile. The kind of smile that made Trinity forget whatever he had done and just laugh. His "to cute to be mad at" smile that worked so well on her.  
  
Trinity burst out laughing, the girls following. It was another of Serena's most treasured memories.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Memory (Cloud effect, don't you just love it?)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"William my friends are here, if you want to meet them you better get your butt out here" Yelled Serena through his room door. He had locked it. The door opened and William walked out of his room.  
  
"Why did you lock the door?"  
  
"I was on the phone with mom," He said.  
  
"And you locked the door because?"  
  
"I don't know, it must be a habit. I always lock my door. You know that" He answered, more harshly than he intended.  
  
"Sooorrry, it must have been a year since I last saw you" She said sarcastically.  
  
William stopped walking and grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Bunny, I didn't mean to sound__"  
  
"It's all right. I understand" She flashed him a smile and opened the door in front of her. Revealing four girls sitting around a tea table.  
  
"Everyone I'd like you to meet my brother William, Will I'd like you to meet my friends. Mina, Amy, Lita and you already know Rey"  
  
"Nice to meet you ladies" Said William, he flashed them one of his killer smiles and went to sit beside Amy, Serena sat down beside him. The girls went into dreamy state, all of them taken by his accent and good looks.  
  
"Nice to meet you William" Said Lita extending her hand to shake his.  
  
"Yeah really nice" Said Mina who had done the same thing Lita had.  
  
Both girls smiled at him, William recognizing the look in their eyes decided to play it cool. Unfortunately Serena also noticed it.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up he's engaged," Serena said quietly. Her friend's eyes widened then dropped.  
  
"Engaged you must be exited," Said Amy softly.  
  
"Oh I am, it's too far away for my liking"  
  
"Really must guys say it's too close for their liking" Said Lita  
  
"Then I guess they're not really in love" He said.  
  
"Would you like some tea and cookies William?"  
  
Serena squeaked at the word cookies. Which made William chuckle.  
  
"I think I'll have some, my sis here seems to be running out of sugar from all that dancing"  
  
Everyone laughed, but he hadn't intended it as a joke. He met Serena's gaze, her eyes answered his question. They didn't know about her talent in dancing. He shot his sister a look; Serena couldn't help but ignore it. But he had something else planned. Today was when it all would come crashing down. Today they would know the truth, the truth of who she is, or at least the thing things that had a greater impact in her actions than even her past.  
  
Today, right now. Before Serena hid further in her cocoon.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hello my dear friends. Thanks for reading, yes I'm sick. But I promise the next chapter is coming A LOT sooner. A couple of days probably. Thanks for reviewing and for your patience.  
  
This chapter has been re uploaded to make it better! 


	15. Open Oportunity

Blood Bond With Love 15  
  
_____________________  
  
'Today, right now. Before Serena hid further in her cocoon.' Thought William.  
  
"So Amy, Serena told me you are one of the top students in the country" Said William trying to make small talk while sipping his tea.  
  
Amy blushed and looked down at the table.  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"That must mean you're a genius"  
  
"I just like to study" She replied timidly.  
  
"Now THAT'S remarkable. I hate studying, like my lil sis"  
  
"But you still get good grades" Said Rey who couldn't let the chance of reminding Serena about her schoolwork pass by.  
  
"Ohhh but she can, just that she doesn't want to cause that would cause her too much. Don't get me wrong Sere here isn't A material but she could easily pull off a B if she wanted"  
  
"Right, as if. I've tried believe me" Snorted Serena.  
  
"Then why was it that you got good grades when you were with aunty and uncle?"  
  
Serena shot him a death glare.  
  
"Or is it just to see Ikuko throw a fist?"  
  
"I'm in high school! Things are different here" Defended Serena.  
  
"Right and your screaming to go back"  
  
He knew he would have to apologize to her after this but it was worth if it would help her decide with whom she wanted to stay with  
  
She bit her lip to keep from talking back. That was what he was trying to do she knew this tactic. He wanted her to yell out whatever he thought her friends might want to hear.  
  
Rey set a tray with cookies on the table, hoping to ease the situation. Serena dug for them as soon as she saw them. Making everyone sweat drop.  
  
"Serena don't pig out," Warned the black haired priestess.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"She needs sugar pet, specially after all that energy she looses dancing"  
  
"Dancing? Who dances?" Asked Amy.  
  
"Serena does and she's bloody good at it too"  
  
"Will don't exaggerate"  
  
"Serena can hardly chew gum and walk at the same time let alone dance"  
  
Serena shot Rey a death glare and became angry. What better time to burst her best friend's bubble than the present.  
  
"Actually Rey I'm pretty good at it. I won a few medals for it when I was younger. I was considered one of the best in the country" Said Serena with a proud tone.  
  
"Yep and we're proud of ya goldilocks"  
  
Serena smiled at her brother.  
  
"That I must see!" Yelled Mina shocked.  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"Me three"  
  
"It would be interesting" Said Amy.  
  
"Maybe we could arrange a little show to show your friends luv, what you say?"  
  
"Fine by me" The blonde girl popped another cookie into her mouth.  
  
"So Lita you made these cookies?" Asked William.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mina I thought you said to be punctual cause she would be on time" Complained Rey.  
  
All five girls plus Rini were sitting on the Crowd centre (Thanks for telling me the name!) waiting for Airine to arrive.  
  
"So why are we meeting this person?" Asked the pink haired girl.  
  
"Because she's gonna make us famous Rini!" Answered Mina exited.  
  
"You mentioned you knew her right Serena?"  
  
"Yeah but I only saw her a couple of times. She won't recognize me"  
  
"Who would have thought that such a meat ball head would actually know someone important" Said Rini as she ate her slice of cake.  
  
Serena had explained the small girl about her foster parents the day before. Just to find that she already knew about it by Darien. Though to the blonde's big surprise the word "aunty Luz" had escaped her little lips and Serena had been questioning her about it all day since she couldn't know about Luz yet. But all Rini would say was that Pluto would kill her is she said anything.  
  
So Serena made it her special task to force it out of the peas quick.  
  
"Well Rini I happen to have had a very interesting child hood. And as it happens Airine works for my AUNT you wouldn't happen to know anything about aunts would you?"  
  
Suddenly the crumbs in her plate seemed very interesting to the future princess. And she went quiet.  
  
"Leave her alone Serena, and what are you babbling on about aunts?" Rey seemed interested on the subject all of the sudden.  
  
"It seems this little brat here knows about Faith and Luz. She called Luz her aunt this morning when she was talking about the future"  
  
"Who's Luz?"  
  
"Trinity and Neo's daughter. And my little sister"  
  
"She not *really* your little sister." Whispered Mina.  
  
"She's as much my sister as you are my friends" Defended Serena.  
  
Rini on her part had a little secret of her own. But of she had been strictly warned by the future gatekeeper Pluto to keep it a secret. For if Serena knew the future it would immediately affect it.  
  
"I told you I can't tell you so get off my case already!" Yelled Rini. "Your so nosy Serena"  
  
Serena felt the familiar pain at Rini's words. She was growing tired of them, seriously tired.  
  
"Fine sorry for caring" She whispered. The girl censed the hurt in her voice and gave her a shympathetic look.  
  
The doors of the restaurant opened revealing a young woman in her twenties, long brown hair. Short dark green skirt with matching green jacket, high heels and a briefcase searching the tables for the familiar face. Mina stood up and swinged her hand, the woman saw it and approached the table with a smile.  
  
"Hi Mina, sorry I'm late, meeting go on forever"  
  
"Hello Miss Tokatura, it's all right. We're used to waiting. I'd like you to meet my friends;  
  
"Amy"; "How do you do?"  
  
"Serena"; "Hello"  
  
"The little one is Rini"; "I'm little but very responsible," Said the pink haired girl.  
  
"That's excelent, you seem very like a very smart little girl" Airine told Rini.  
  
Mina smiled and resumed.  
  
"That at the corner is Rey"  
  
"Rey, Mina told me about you. You sing right?"  
  
"Yes ma'am I do"  
  
"Wonderful," said the woman.  
  
"And Lita"  
  
"How do you do?" Asked the green eyed girl.  
  
"Fine thank you" Replied Airine.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" Asked Amy politely.  
  
"No thank you, I'm on a tight schedule"  
  
The older woman sat on a chair beside Mina.  
  
"Mina has told me you're interested in working for the festival," Said said, going straight into business.  
  
"Yes we wish to help out"  
  
"Help out and work are two different things, are any of you planning on auditioning?"  
  
"Rey and I are"  
  
"Only you and Rey?"  
  
"I think so" Replied Rey.  
  
"What do you wish to audition for?"  
  
"Singing"  
  
The woman smiled.  
  
"You have a larger chance of getting in, the places for singers are not all taken yet. We're full of dancers though"  
  
That caught Serena's attention.  
  
"What kind of dancers?" Asked the blue eyed blonde.  
  
"Well we have famous dancers from all over the world. Like the Castle couple. And the Arons couple"  
  
Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"The Castles? And the Arons are coming? Here?" She choked out.  
  
"Yes, have you heard of them?" Asked the woman, suddenly interested in the blonde. Serena had started playing with the napkin, she was twisting it in a very familiar way.  
  
'That way of playing with the napkin, where have I seen it before? Why does this girl seem familiar. Like I'm suppose to know her, I saw her before somewhere. but where?' Thought Airine, she was practicly cracking her head trying to remember when Lita's question brought her back to reality.  
  
"P, pardon?"  
  
"What do we have to do to get hired."  
  
"You will need a recommendation from one of our associates. I could probably get one or two of you in but not all of you"  
  
"Could I work too?" Asked Rini exitenly.  
  
"Not work but help yes, in something small I'm sure you can help" Said the woman smiling.  
  
She kept stealing glances at Serena until the blonde spoke.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Asked Serena curiously.  
  
'She recognized me, I know she did. Or at least she suspects something' Thought Serena panicking.  
  
"Have I seen you before? Somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. I'm sorry you just look awfully familiar"  
  
Serena smirked comically, she put on a polite smile before continuing.  
  
"Perhaps because I'm Niobe Anderson's niece and Neo and Trinity Anderson's daughter"  
  
The woman's eyes couldn't go any bigger, she stared at the blonde. Now she remembered her!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flash back!~*~*~*~*~  
  
The dark brown skin woman smiled as she looked at the building.  
  
"Airine you did a wonderful job. I love the place!"  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Niobe but the architects did it. Wait until you see the inside"  
  
"Aw, but your in charge of the project my dear, you took responsability for it. I can't wait to go in!" Said the black haired woman with huge satisfaction. "When will we be open?"  
  
"In a month, the teachers are hired, beds made and everything works like a charm!"  
  
"That's good to know" Laughed Niobe. "Now where are those girls of mine?"  
  
"Serena, Faith!" Yelled Niobe.  
  
Two small girls, one with very dark red hair, the other with blonde hair ran out of the car to meet their aunt.  
  
"Airine, I'd like you to meet my two nieces. Faith and Serena"  
  
Both girls smiled politely and extended their hands to the woman, Airine shook their hands with a smile. Curious about the girls but deciding to ask later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Serena! Oh my god. I'm sorry you just, you're just so grown up!" Airine stood up to give the girl a proper hug. After a few moments she held the girl at arm's lenght and looked her over.  
  
"Just look at you my, you're a lady! Just yesterday you were running around with Faith and now look at you! I'm so sorry, I hope you can forgive me"  
  
"It's all right, it's been so long since you last saw me" Said Serena smiling.  
  
The girls, surprised at the woman's sudden show of happiness saw how the woman's expression changed.  
  
Airine smiled even wider.  
  
"You can consider yourselves hired."  
  
"But I thought you said that." Said Rey but was cut off by Airine.  
  
"Serena why didn't you just ask me? You know your hired, why you're the founder's niece! And another founder's daughter."  
  
The girl blushed.  
  
"I didn't want to use my family to get in" She replied softly.  
  
"You are so much like your mother and aunt. It's unveliebable!" Cried the older woman.  
  
The girls and Rini became a bit deffencive at this. They considered Ikuko her mother, and she was no matter what could have happened. They had a very hard time imagining that the same woman that invited them in for lemon pie was the same woman who left her daughter alone when she was just a child.  
  
Serena just smiled politely, Airine sat back on her chair and opened her briefcase.  
  
"Here these are the forms for employment and these are for auditioning. I wish I could stay longer buy I'm afraid I have another meeting shortly. Where it sais sponsor put my name and Serena you put your aunt's name ok?"  
  
All girls nodded and thanked her. She hugged Mina and Serena one last time before leaving.  
  
"Well that was interesting. Now will you mind explaining to us why you didn't tell us that you could get us in that easily!" Asked Mina, giving Serena a dangerous glare. The blonde shrugged and continued drinking her soda as she told them how her aunt had hired Airine.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hello everyone, thanks so much for reviewing, means a lot. Now, in chapter 14 I took out the "little health problem' part because: Ok this is a very large theme, I'm trying to present this in a realistic possible way. And I'm dealing with a lot of things here, I have to put Pacey and William in there and still make sure The matrix characters are there and of course don't forget the original Sailor moon cast.  
  
There are too many doors open as it is and I realized the story would loose its ecsence if I kept opening more doors. Right now I'm predicting the story will have 30 chapters, 15 more. I know it sounds like a lot but believe me I still can't believe I've written so much! It won't be that much. Next chapter!!!!!! DARIAN AND SERENA MUSHHHHHH.  
  
IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: Starting next chapter doors will begin to close and Serena will start making decisions. All the explaining is over, you might hate the flashbacks but I personally enjoy them. I've always been told that Remembering is reliving.  
  
Than you for reviewing, it means so much! Helps my writing and helps me not get writer's block. Please drop me a line, well if you wish too even if you think the story sucks. ^.^ THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! You guys are the best (Sniff, Sniff) Is Anyone reading this? 


	16. Knowing the way

Blood Bond With Love 16  
  
_____________________  
  
"Darien, look at that little bunny!! Isn't it the cutest thing ever!!" Squeaked the blonde girl hanging from his arm.  
  
"Yes Serena it's quite cute" Said Darien looking at the window that had caught his beloved's attention.  
  
A small cute white rabbit sat inside of a shop's window.  
  
"I love bunnies!"  
  
"I've noticed"  
  
"Darien!" She scolded.  
  
"I was only joking"  
  
"I used to have one when I was little"  
  
"A real one?"  
  
"Yep, it was white and fluffy, it was birthday present from uncle Morpheus. He said it looked like me," She giggled as she remembered her joy when she had seen the little white bundle of happiness.  
  
"What was its name?" Asked Darien, having a sudden interest on the matter.  
  
"Blanche"  
  
"Blanche?"  
  
"Yeah, my uncle suggested blanc since it's white in French. But we thought it sounded too formal so Will came up with blanche."  
  
"I never knew you had a pet rabbit Serena"  
  
"I guess I just feel more free to talk about my childhood now" She replied softly, she felt guilty for keeping secrets from him.  
  
It was true. Serena didn't talk about her childhood much before these last couple of weeks. She'd started talking about it more when her brother arrived.  
  
"It sounds like you had a fun childhood"  
  
"Yes, I'm lucky. I got to have a full family and many happy memories. Darien I'm scared"  
  
Darien looked worryingly down at his girlfriend.  
  
"Why are you scared?"  
  
"What if I make the wrong decision"  
  
"You mean about your parents?"  
  
"Yes, what if. I'm such a terrible person." She brought her hands to her eyes but she didn't cry.  
  
"No Serena, your not a terrible person. You're the most wonderful person I've ever met. I'm sure you'll make the right decision"  
  
"But. I don't want to hurt anyone. I want."  
  
She hugged Darien fiercely. Wanting to hold to him for dear life, he hugged her back. Wishing he could make things all right for her. People passing by would look at them with a somewhat scolding look. He knew what an improper picture they made, a guy holding a girl, the guy obviously older than the girl. Older women were giving Darien dirty looks but he ignored them as he held Serena.  
  
She was scared, scared about how she would choose. But anger always pushed the fear away, making her angry with Ken. Why Ken? She didn't know and she felt worse for blaming him for her problems. It was a guilt cycle she knew too well.  
  
"Serena c'mon lets go to my apartment, we'll talk there."  
  
The blonde nodded, they walked to Darien's apartment in silence. Serena's arm around his waist trying her best not to cry.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"Shh, now tell me what's wrong. You've been avoiding the topic for weeks and its hurting you every time more Usa" Said Darien softly as he and Serena sat on the couch. He was still holding her and she was sobbing.  
  
"I. I'll try. You're right I have to face this if I want to make a decision."  
  
She stood up, the late afternoon sun shining through the window and onto her hair making her look angelic.  
  
'Beautiful.' Thought Darien as he looked at her.  
  
"I'm angry at my dad, Ken. And I don't know why, all I know is that I resent him. I feel awful for doing it but I can't help it."  
  
"Why are you angry at him?"  
  
"For leaving me alone. It was his fault! I remember mom wanted to take me with them to America. She said to take me, even after the year she wanted to come for me. But my dad didn't let her. He was afraid she wouldn't be allowed to go back to America if she left. It was my dad who said to leave me alone. Always him, and then, the last three years I've lived with him he still treats me like a child. He hardly looks at me; he hardly says anything to me.  
  
He completely ignores me, ohh but when it comes to * you* then he wants to act all fatherly and protective. It gets me so mad! He has no right, and. and. and I feel so awful cause I know who I want to stay with." She collapsed on the floor. No tears came, she just stared at the floor.  
  
Darien was by her side in a second, holding her. Caressing her face and whispering soothing words. She wanted to cry, she was crying inside. But the tears wouldn't come.  
  
"Serena listen to me, this is about YOU being happy. This is about what family YOU want to be with. This is YOU, not them. This time its your decision not theirs. And it's not as if they're never going to see you again. Is it?" His question was weary, she looked into his eyes. Those ocean blue depths that could drown anyone. She started to understand her friend's behaviour, Darien's worries. It all started to make sense.  
  
They were afraid of loosing her; they were afraid she would move to America and not see her again for years. That was why they being so touchy about her being with William, Pacey and Tank. Why they were so edgy about Morpheus coming to Tokyo. They were afraid she would leave them.  
  
A wave of relief washed over her like cool water on a hot summer day. (That sounded like Nibea's facial cloth commercial.) She threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly.  
  
"Oh Darien, I'll never leave you or the girls. Never, the only reason why I'm even in this dilemma is because mom told me a few months ago that they might be moving back to Tokyo. If dad and uncle work out a deal with a computer company here. They could actually live here and I could live with them!"  
  
A smile played across Darien's face, he held on to her waist and pulled her up laughing. He placed both his hands on each of her cheeks and kissed her lips. He kissed her lips with more emotion than what he thought he had. He was so relieved she wouldn't be leaving. Guilt hit him, he had been so worried about her leaving, when he had left her alone for months.  
  
She'd thought he had abandoned her, and here he was feeling relieved because she wouldn't be leaving in any case.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," He whispered when their lips parted.  
  
"What are you sorry for?"  
  
"Leaving you for so long"  
  
"It's ok, it wasn't your fault"  
  
"Yes it was. It was selfish on my part to have left. I went there to chase a dream when you've all had to sacrifice yours for the sake of the planet. I left you and. I almost lost you"  
  
She a hand on each side of his face and made him look at her.  
  
"But you didn't, because of our love we have been able to overcome more than we've ever hoped. I love you Darien and I was proud that you went to chase your dream"  
  
"I love you too my princess" He said smiling.  
  
She tiptoed, locking her arms behind his neck to lift herself up and kissed him playfully on the nose.  
  
"Darien when you're a doctor you will give special treatment won't you?"  
  
He locked his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him. He could feel the warmth of her body against his. It was driving him crazy, he regretted his action when he felt his self-control starting to drain  
  
"What kind of special treatment?"  
  
"Oh you know, the basic, no needles, etc"  
  
That made him laugh.  
  
"Oh no, you will get needles"  
  
She pouted, making him smile.  
  
"But I promise they won't hurt"  
  
He kissed her cherry lips.  
  
"So Mr. Chiba I have been meaning to ask you a question, where you jealous of Seyia?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You of Seyia"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"Oh yeah, then why was it that you couldn't keep your hands off me every time he came near me"  
  
"I was happy to see you and wanted to be close to you"  
  
"Darien" She said scoldingly.  
  
"All right, all right, yes I was jealous! It was the way he was looking at you! Every time he looked at you it was as if he wanted to. well he,"  
  
"Loved me?" She said sadly.  
  
"Serena"  
  
She unlocked her arms from around his neck and looked down. But Darien held her still in his arms.  
  
"He liked me, I think he might even have loved me"  
  
"We didn't think you realized"  
  
"I'm not stupid Darien, but if I acknowledged it, it would get complicated. It was easier to act normal and see him only as a friend. It was better for both of us because he wouldn't have to say it and I wouldn't have to break his heart."  
  
"You acted as if you didn't know for his sake"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He claimed her mouth with his burning lips. Desire clouding his eyes. He wondered what he's ever done to deserve her. To have her love him so much to stay true to him even when he'd left. He felt like an asshole for leaving her.  
  
'I'll make it up to her' He concluded.  
  
He bend down a little and lifted her into his arms. Carrying her bridal style to his room, never breaking their kiss.  
  
Once in his room he placed her down on the bed, he laid down half on top of her and continued kissing her. Somewhere, somehow his shirt came unbuttoned and his hands were on her breasts. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his hot touch. His kisses made her feel like honey.  
  
She knew that in his eyes she was a queen, the queen of his heart. She gasped when she felt his kisses in places she would least expect. Her jaw, collarbone, breastbone, he pulled on the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms to help him pull the garment off. She lived for these moments; these moments when he made her feel like the best damn thing in the world. But she enjoyed watching him loose all his self-control.  
  
She loved melting the ice, she liked toying with him a little before finally giving heself to him utterly and truly. With unknown force she turned him around so that she was on top. She rubbed her palms against his muscular chest, while kissing his face. Every time she came near to his mouth she would ignore it and move on. She smirked when he groaned in complaint.  
  
"Don't like it when I tease my love?"  
  
"You drive me nuts" He whispered, she heard the lust in his voice. "Sere, we shouldn't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because what?" She nipped at his lower lip.  
  
"Because. its not right."  
  
"Darien we already."  
  
"I know but it was different." Serena looked hurt.  
  
"Sere trust me I want to, it's just that every time I'll look at you I will be lusting after you if we do this. If you brother catches me he will kill me"  
  
He had a glazed look by the time he finished.  
  
Serena sighed and actually giggled. She stood up, a warm smile on her face. She looked down at her beloved lovingly. He was right, she had to accept it. William had a sixth sense for this kind of thing. Faith was always complaining about him, how every time she came home late he would be waiting for her and ask her zillion questions. Usually about what she had done during that date or party. He never forgot his little sex question.  
  
He would look her in the eye, those icy blue orbs and get anything out of her. Faith had never had sex of course, but she got to hear all the juicy details from Serena. If her bro found out that Serena wasn't a virgin anymore he would kill Darien, and she did mean KILL Darien.  
  
'Just because he's older doesn't mean he gets to rule in our lives. It's not like we get to ask HIM if he's had sex with Buffy' She thought angrily.  
  
She put on her shirt and straightened the grinckles in her shirt. Then she looked at the clock.  
  
'Oh no I'm late!'  
  
"Darien I gotta go!" She half yelled.  
  
"What? Where?"  
  
"Gotta meet Will, Pace and Tank in 15 minutes!"  
  
She quickly pecked him on the lips and flew out of the room. Darien stood up to see where she was going.  
  
"Wait! Serena!"  
  
"I'll call you!" She yelled before she ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"So (Breathe) sorry I'm (Breathe) late!" Said Serena trying to catch her Breathe.  
  
"Always late Buns"  
  
"What were you doing Serena?"  
  
"Where you with t'at asshole?"  
  
"That is none of your business and my boyfriend is NOT an asshole!" Yelled Serena angrily.  
  
"Kay, jessshhh, sorry."  
  
"When do we get to meet Mr. Happy?" Asked Tank.  
  
"Hopefully never unless your inclined that way" Said Pacey trying to suppress the laugh till he was done with his comment then breaking into hysterical laughter.  
  
After 5 seconds of catching up with the joke Tank punched him in the arm and laughed almost till throwing up his stomach. Serena's eyes widened, William punched each laughing guy hard on the head though he had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Pace not funny." Scolded William. Failing miserably when he broke in pure laughter.  
  
"I swear you guys have the sickest minds" Said Serena sweat dropping while looking at the three guys rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
"What did you expect? We're guys"  
  
"You're right I'd forgotten how sick you can get"  
  
"Aww Sere, its just a joke. Don't take it to heart." Said Pacey patting the blonde lightly on the head.  
  
"I want to dance," She stated.  
  
Three pairs of eyes focused on her, all wondering if she had gone nuts.  
  
"Then why don't you dance?"  
  
Serena sat down on the chair, her elbows resting on her legs.  
  
"I miss Faith, she was the only one who danced with me"  
  
"Oh! Serena! The lil bit said she needed to talk to you."  
  
"What for?" Asked Tank, collapsing on the closest chair.  
  
"I dunno, girl talk she said."  
  
"Will"  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"I think I know what I have to do know"  
  
"Whatcha mean Sere?" Asked an interested Pacey.  
  
"I'll talk to my parents tomorrow. About why they left me in the place. It's time I get some answers! I deserve them, and if they oppose I'll make them tell me"  
  
"I'm glad sis" William rested his hand on her shoulder and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"To tell you the truth buns, I dunno what took you so long. I mean why wait till now? What have you been doing the past three years that you didn't ask?"  
  
"I had more important things to worry about and I guess I wasn't ready. I was terrified of their answer."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause now I have all my family home, I've got my friends, my brothers, my love. Parents that I know love me no matter what; well I already knew that but still. And I want answers, I'm sick and tired of wondering"  
  
"My lil girl's growing up so fast!" William mocked cried.  
  
"Good for ya goldilocks"  
  
"My life will finally hopefully start coming together" Prayed Serena as she looked into the guys eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@@@@@@@@@@~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone thanks for your reviews. You're the best, and if you haven't reviewed please don't hesitate, even if you hate it. Anyways! I'm very sorry about the dirty joke that was the fruit of many hours of sexual education in school. Thankfully this is my last week of it, the rest you can blame it on my crazy perverted friends.  
  
I'm sorry if the Mushy part sucked, I wasn't feeling in a romantic mood for a long time so I kinda wrote this in automatic. School's a bitch though, so much work. Sorry, I like school but I hate homework. And work for that matter (smiles angelically) your all the greatest as always; I'll probably be uploading the chapter to make it better later. Thanks again for your support, I know you've heard this a thousand times but you have no idea (unless you also write stories) how nice it is to get reviews. Best of luck! ^.^ 


	17. You've gotta have Faith

Blood Bond With Love 17!!  
  
______________________  
  
"Serena its for you!" Yelled Sammy through the closed door of his sister's room.  
  
"Yeah, thanks Sammy" Yelled Serena back, she picked up the phone from her night table.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Don't hello me, and tell me all the juicy details. I just got off the phone with Willy chocolate (She means William) and guess what he told me! He said you were forcing some answers out of your procreators and that you had met with Airine Tokatura! When did we fall apart Sere when?" The last part was said with full mock desperation.  
  
"Nice to see your so caught up in my life Faith," Snorted Serena, she laid on her bed listening to her sister talk.  
  
"Oh just tell me. I'm dying to know."  
  
"Later, tell me what's been up with you first!"  
  
"Same old same old. Mom sends her love, dad too. Luz is a sweetheart, isn't she always? She misses you to death. Uncle and aunty are fine; aunt Zee's expecting a baby. You know the usual." She took one long breathe after only using one to say everything else.  
  
"Aunt Zee is expecting another baby?"  
  
"Yep, amazing isn't it"  
  
"They have a tribe now don't they?"  
  
"Haha, yeah almost."  
  
"It sounds like everything's ok"  
  
"Yeah it is, now cut the crap and tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I thought you promised dad you would watch your language"  
  
"Oh for god's sakes! Don't lecture me, plus he swears quite a lot you know, so does mom. Not in front of Luz but still. Anyway I don't do it that much anymore. Don't change the subject, what's up?"  
  
"Oh the usual, I'm scared and I'm trying to act tough but I can't. I don't know how to, I'm messed up"  
  
"No your not, and you can act tough. You're strong and you've gone through much worse before, this should be nothing!"  
  
"I know that but my heart doesn't"  
  
"Sere remember when you got shot?"  
  
"How to forget?"  
  
"Remember how scared we were?"  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Where your parents there?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Who took us into their home, fed us, clothes us and loved us? Who got us into therapy and supported us through the years? Who. "  
  
"Ok, ok I got the point. You're right, you really are. Sometimes I try to imagine myself growing up here, with Ken, Ikuko and Sammy. And I just can't picture it; it's still so hard to put myself in the picture. I see how Sammy grew up, how dad looks at him with such love. And how sometimes an old memory comes up and mm starts talking about how Sammy did this or that.  
  
Or sometimes when its dinnertime and I'm last to show up. I see everyone sitting on the table, dad at the head, Rini and Sammy at the sides and Mom at the other head and then I just feel left out. Like I walked into the wrong house or something. It hurts, it hurt when mom kicked me out of the house because I got a bad grade on a tests. It hurts when dad Ken says "This is unacceptable Serena, you are sixteen years old and your suppose to be more responsible. This grades are unacceptable, this is your future!"  
  
"WHAT FUTURE? And it tears me apart every time I talk to dad and he tells me "We're proud of you no matter what!"  
  
"Yeah he tends to do that to everyone" Said Faith softly, trying to lighten the mood since she was very sure Serena was crying right now. Serena chuckled softly from the other end, a dry bitter chuckle.  
  
"Fae, how can two families be so different? How? I mean is it possible? I'm nothing like them! Sammy is smart and responsible and I'm dumb, clumsy, and stupid. I'M SO TIRED OF FEELING LEFT OUT!" She practically yelled.  
  
"THEN COME HOME!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said come home. Home, where when you sit on the freaking dinner table you see a loving mother looking at you. A little sister that adores you, a father that doesn't care if you sweep floors for a living and ME! You tried it Serena! For three freaking years you tried it, and it didn't work. It's not your fault, so just some home"  
  
"I don't want to leave my friends"  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
What?" She asked, clearing her eyes.  
  
"I'm not suppose to tell you this" Her voice was paused and quiet, like a child saying something she's not suppose to and knows might get in trouble for it. "Mom and dad were talking about it this morning. There's a very big deal in Tokyo, a big Tokyo company wants to unite with dad's company to open a big software/ computer store there. It could be VERY successful.  
  
And since everything's under control here, dad suggested we most likely. almost 80% sure we'll be moving back to Tokyo. We all got exited and happy, then dad said I might get to spend some time with my asshole biological father, well he didn't say asshole but"  
  
"Faith he's"  
  
"I know! But he's an asshole don't argue about it. Whatever, I told him I didn't want to see him. He said it would be good for me. I said it would kill me or I would kill him. Dad said to think about it since he WAS my father. And I told him I rather die than have him as a father and that I was happy with the one I had now so I didn't want to see him."  
  
"What did dad say?"  
  
"Nothing, mom told me I would at least be having dinner with him. After a few snorts and complains she finally convinced me. You know how she can be."  
  
"Yes that's mom. Hey remember what uncle Morpheus says"  
  
"Mom is the true head of the family?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
Both girls broke into laughter.  
  
"How's aunt Ikuko?"  
  
"She's great, she's the reason why it would hurt if I left"  
  
"Yeah, she's a good woman. Really sweet"  
  
"Yeah, I love her"  
  
"Bunny you're allowed to love two moms."  
  
"Yeah, thank goodness" She giggled.  
  
A muffled voice was heard in the background.  
  
"Hold on Luz, you wanna talk to her?"  
  
"Could I?" Whispered the 8 year old.  
  
"Sure" Whispered Faith.  
  
"Hey Sere, wanna talk to coppertop?" Asked Faith.  
  
"Yes I do!"  
  
Passing around was heard and then a small sweet voice.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hey honey!"  
  
"Hi! How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok, you?"  
  
"Great! Dad took us on a picnic yesterday!"  
  
"That's great, what did you do?"  
  
"Mom showed me how to climb this really big tree and daddy made a mushy gooey soup!"  
  
"That sounds like fun"  
  
"Yes it was, but the gooey soup tasted funny. only you were missing to make the day perfect. when ya coming"  
  
"Soon Luz, soon, I promise"  
  
"You better, how's brother, Pacey and Tank?"  
  
"Will is settled in, Tank is flirting as always and Pacey, well he's Pacey"  
  
The girl giggled.  
  
"Oh!!! I got an A+ in computers!!!"  
  
"No way! That's my girl!" Said the blonde excitedly.  
  
"(Giggle) But I got a C in math. (Frown) Dad was not happy but mom said I would do better next time."  
  
"You will, math sucks."  
  
"Yes it does"  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Yeah Luz?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Serena felt her heart sink and tears began to form on the back of her eyes.  
  
"I love you too Luz"  
  
Phone handling was heard and Faith's voice was heard again.  
  
"Sis! We gotta go. Another godforsaken dinner party. Last one of the seasons, or so says dad. Uncle Dozer threatened to pour that disgusting alcoholic thing he makes into the punch tonight. I so gotta see that! Oh and that bitchy French lady and her husband are going to be there. I want to be backup for mom, you know how she has to act 'controlled'."  
  
"Yeah she does, keep an eye on the woman. A party sounds so fun! Remember when we put vinegar in the punch?"  
  
"How to forget! Uncle Morpheus got our heads for that little prank and mom couldn't bring herself to punish us."  
  
"Aww, good old days. Hey, help uncle Dozer with the punch for me will ya. And don't let that woman near anyone!"  
  
"Relax Buns, I got it covered. Luz is gonna help me, its gonna be so much fun!!!"  
  
"I so wish I could be there."  
  
"Oh sis, me too. Things are just not the same without you. I miss you. Bet hey you'll get to help me in many prank in the future. Just keep your chin high, and be yourself. Hey Sere promise me something?" Faith's tone softened.  
  
"Sure sis"  
  
"When you talk to your parents, bring Will with you"  
  
"What! So my father and him can kill each other? No way"  
  
"Serena I don't want you to do it alone."  
  
"I can do it alone"  
  
"No you can't. you shouldn't have to. You've been through too much alone."  
  
"I've survived, plus I haven't been alone ever. You're always there, here. Fae you better go before I start crying"  
  
"Ok sis. Take care, love ya a bunch. Promise to call you tomorrow and tell you how it all went. You'll be so proud of our little coppertop!" Exclaimed Faith dramatically.  
  
Serena laughed.  
  
"I already am"  
  
Laughter was the last thing heard as the two girls hanged up. Serena lay on her bed, her knees close to her chest. She hugged a stuffed bunny to her chest, a tear landed on it. She sobbed quietly as memories cloud her.  
  
"~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena Faith hurry up we're going to be late!" Yelled Neo as he tried to tie his tie.  
  
"Coming daddy!" Yelled Serena as she ran down the stairs followed by Faith.  
  
Serena had her hair tied in a ponytail; she wore a dark pink dress that reached just below her knees, with small white slippers. Faith also had her hair tied in a ponytail but she wore a long purple dress to her ankles and matching white slippers. Faith had a huge frown on her face.  
  
"What's the frown for Faith?" Asked Neo, slightly amused by her expression.  
  
"I HATE dresses" She stated.  
  
"It could be worse" Suggested Serena.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You could have to wear this" Came a soft voice from up the stairs. Trinity wore a strapless black dress that reached her ankles. She had red lipstick on and in Neo's point of view she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. Her blue eyes shone like the brightest of stars. Neo stared at her for what felt like centuries.  
  
She was holding the hand of her two-year old daughter while trying to put a black scarf around her neck. Serena smiled at her mother and climbed the stairs to help her.  
  
"You look very pretty mommy" Whispered Serena as she took Luz's hand so Trinity could place the scarf around her neck.  
  
"Thank you sweetie"  
  
"Mommy pretty!" Squeaked Luz as she hugged Serena.  
  
"Yes Luz, mommy is pretty," Agreed the blonde.  
  
Faith ran up the stairs.  
  
"Mommy you look beautiful, but do I have to wear a dress? I HATE dresses!"  
  
The statement made Trinity laugh.  
  
"Yes Faith you do. It's only this once, plus you look lovely" Trinity winked at the nine and a half year old red head.  
  
"Yes, you look beautiful" Stated Neo still staring at Trinity.  
  
"Dad has that annoying look on his face again" Warned Serena.  
  
"Think we might need to leave them alone?" Asked Faith teasingly. Luz giggled, the two year old was sulking on her hand as she watched her family act weird.  
  
"Serena, Faith please behave yourselves. It's not right not call people nosey."  
  
"But it was true! She was being nosey, why would she care where you got suck 'old' daughters" Defended Faith truthfully.  
  
"We better go before we're late"  
  
"Yes we better" Said Neo silently. Trinity, Faith, Serena and Luz walked down the stairs. As soon as they were down Neo claimed Trinity's lips in a sweet kiss.  
  
"Yuck" Said Luz disgusted. An old lady dressed in white smiled and took Luz's hand from Serena's.  
  
"You go on before you're late for the party. I will take care of Luz." Said the older woman.  
  
"Thank you Ora, we'll be back around 11, not later than 12." Said Neo, regarding the woman with a soft loving tone. After all she HAD been his Nana when he was his daughter's age.  
  
"Very well Neo. Trinity you look lovely."  
  
"Thank you Ora"  
  
"Bye Nana" Said Serena as she gave the woman a hug and a kiss. Faith did the same before putting on their coats.  
  
"Goodbye sweethearts and do behave!" Yelled the woman after them.  
  
"We will Nana!" They yelled in unison as the door closed. Ora looked regarding the child holding her hand. She had her mother's eyes, blue as the sky. She also had her pale skin tone, but she had Neo's nose and face shape as well as his hair. Luz looked up to meet the woman's eyes. She smiled, making Ora smile back.  
  
"Would you like to bake some cookies honey?"  
  
The child nodded happily. Her finger still on her mouth, that child was being strangely quiet this evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena rubbed her eyes, realizing she had dozed off for a few moments. She heard voices downstairs, her father was home. She would talk to them right after dinner. A light knock on the door brought her to her feet. She opened the door to find a pink haired girl looking up at her. Rini entered the room quickly, she sat on the bed.  
  
'She's too quiet something's up'  
  
"Serena there's something VERY important I have to talk to you about" The girl's seriousness both surprised and concerned Serena.  
  
"What is it Rini?"  
  
"I heard mom and dad talking this morning. They said you were leaving them or something like that."  
  
"You want to know id its true?"  
  
"Yeah I think"  
  
"Rini do you know why I have foster parents?"  
  
"My mom once told me that her parents had left her when she was little. So another couple adopted her. She told me she had two set of parents. but momma Ikuko was crying this morning"  
  
"Rini let me tell you a little story"  
  
Serena sat beside Rini, she put an arm around the child as she began telling Rini about her childhood. She needed her to understand why she was going to do what she was going to do. Rini listened carefully as the story began.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hello Everyone!! Thanks again for reviewing. Cel suggested I would start a poll to see who YOU people wanted Serena to stay with and to tell you the truth I agree. I'd thought about it when I first started the story but decided to wait and see how it went before putting it in there.  
  
SO! IMPORTANT!!! POLL!!! Who do you want Serena to stay with?  
  
Ken and Ikuko?  
  
Trinity and Neo?  
  
Review! I'll count the votes and see who wins. Don't worry though I won't abandon the other set of parents. She'll go visit them a lot. They will not be forgotten how can they? You do know who Ora is right? It's the Oracle! She's their Nana. 


	18. So you shall abandon

Blood Bond With Love 18  
  
_____________________  
  
By the time Serena finished with her story Rini had small tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why did they leave you?"  
  
"That's what I plan on finding out Rini. say would you do me a favour?"  
  
The pink haired girl wiped off her tears and nodded.  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Would you keep Sammy away from the living room after dinner please?"  
  
"Sure Serena, I'll do that"  
  
"Thank you Rini" She jumped off the bed and was about to walk out when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around to meet with her future mother's eyes. Serena was looking at her with loving eyes just like her mommy's.  
  
'Mommy?' She thought sadly. Serena pulled the girl closer and held her in a warm hug.  
  
"I love you Rini. I'm so sorry" She whispered. Rini hugged her back, not fully understanding the blonde's sudden tenderness but not minding it.  
  
"It's ok Serena... momma" It was so low she almost missed it.  
  
Serena kept the girl on her arms for a few more minutes before pulling back. The more she thought about her parents the more she realized how alone Rini must have felt. How alone she must feel, she had been pushing her away out of anger and jealousy. Jealousy because she fitted in no matter what she did or said. Because she acted more like Ikuko's daughter than she had ever had. She'd never felt so left out, as the past few years, but then again the past three years had been the first time in five years she had been away from her family.  
  
Serena finally pushed back, looking at the pink-eyed girl staring questing at her. She chuckled and ran a hand down the girl's cheek. She leaned closer and kissed her pinkish cheeks. She felt so afraid for what she was about to face with her parents.  
  
A loud boyish scream was heard from downstairs. "SERENA, RINI, MOM SAYS TO GET YOUR BUTTS HERE RIGHT NOW. DINNER'S READY!"  
  
Serena and Rini chuckled.  
  
"Off with you before dinner gets cold" Rini nodded and ran to the door.  
  
"Serena"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you too"  
  
Four little words from her future daughter was all it took to fill Serena with new courage to face the road ahead. She smiled back and standing up she walked closer to Rini. The girl offered the older girl her hand. She gladly took it as they walked downstairs for dinner.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=+~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
"Well that was a delicious dinner as always dear" Complimented Ken. Ikuko flashed him a gracious smile as she stood up to pick up the dishes.  
  
"Yes, great dinner mom, well I gotta go study now!" Sammy emphasised the last sentence. Being obvious he was just trying to get out of helping his mom with the dishes.  
  
"Fine Sammy. You're safe this time"  
  
"I'll help mom" Offered Serena. Gaining a suspicious look from her dad and Sammy.  
  
"Thank you Serena"  
  
"C'mon Sammy, I want to show you something!!" Rini tugged on his sleeve and began pulling him out of the living room.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Hold your horses!"  
  
Once the two of them were out of sight and hopefully on their way to France by now. She took a deep breath.  
  
'I'm sorry Faith, but I'll can't follow the promise. well I never did say, "I promise" so I guess technically there is no promise. But I have to do this alone.'  
  
"Mom, dad. I need to talk to you" Ikuko and Ken focused on their daughter giving her their full attention.  
  
"What is it dear?" Asked Ikuko as she sat down on a chair.  
  
"Well. 'Think Serena think, I have to do this gently. I can't just go on and say it, yeah something that has to do with the theme. I got it!' umm. William's in Tokyo"  
  
Her father's eyes widened completely in shock.  
  
"When?"  
  
"A week ago"  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"He didn't want you to know yet"  
  
"We are your parents you ARE suppose to tell US" Said Ken harshly.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Asked Ikuko more gently.  
  
"Unc. Morpheus asked him to come ahead to resolve some business for him"  
  
"What kind of business?"  
  
"Law business" Her answer was short and to the point. The way her father's eyes looked as she talked about him chilled her to the bone. When it came to the fruit of his one night's lust and passion he always seemed to harden in heart.  
  
"What business he isn't even out of law school"  
  
'Round one'  
  
"He's very smart and trying very hard, he got permission to practice with Morpheus from Harvard"  
  
"He probably had something to do with it. William is too young to practice law on his own." Snorted Ken.  
  
'Round two'  
  
"He LOVES law, father. And he is very smart and dedicated to it. His teaches believe he will be out of law school in two years instead of three"  
  
"His teachers probably say that because they know who his guardian is!"  
  
Her eyes teared in anger. How was it possible that a father believed this little in his son?  
  
'Round three' She thought finally. She met with her mother's eyes, then her father's again.  
  
"His FATHER! They know who his FATHER is! William is smart and very dedicated if you don't want to believe it that's your problem. Because like it or not he IS your son, he is your responsibility you are his father though you never took responsibility for him"  
  
"Don't you dare talk to me about responsibility Serena!"  
  
"I dare because you never took any! NOT FOR HIM, NOT FOR ME" Yelled Serena, as long as the words were out she regretted them.  
  
A heavy silence carried over the room. Ken closed his eyes and Ikuko covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
"Serena" Started her mother.  
  
"Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me for six years?"  
  
"Serena we had_"  
  
"NO! I want the truth for once. I want to know exactly why"  
  
Ken met his wife's eyes; Ikuko looked ten years older all of the sudden.  
  
"Serena. we left you there because we thought that was the safest was to ensure your future. We wanted you to be ok and have good opportunities.  
  
"Oh and I wouldn't have had them in America?"  
  
"We couldn't send you to a school Serena, because of the immigration requirements. You would have missed at least a year before we could have gotten permission to send you to school. Sammy was too small for school so we had time" Said Ken.  
  
"Fine but six years? You didn't even visit once!"  
  
"We don't need our decisions questioned Serena!" Ken's voice was back to angry but his wife placed a gentle arm on his hand.  
  
"No, she wants to know and its time she gets some answers. The papers are almost overdue, she needs to choose who to stay with, isn't that right Serena?"  
  
Serena looked down at the table, too ashamed to meet her mother's gaze. She hadn't told her parents anything about the legal papers; obviously she had been more up to date with them than she'd thought. The blonde nodded, never lifting her gaze from the table.  
  
"Your father got fired after a year of working with the company that hired him in the first place."  
  
Serena looked up surprised at the news. She'd always thought it was all the same company.  
  
"We didn't want to go back to Tokyo. call it pride or shame. It was selfish on our part; we know it and we're sorry. Luckily for us a newspaper company had already had an eye on your father's work for quite some time. Soon after he was fired that other company hired him. Everything was going so well we didn't dare move from there. They were paying your father well; we had good health care, good schools. By the time we finally got everything we'd hoped for two years and a half had already passed since we left you."  
  
"I didn't get any calls from you for six months!" Serena wanted to run she wanted to scream. She wanted to run to her room and forget what she was hearing. Her parents had preferred success and commodities rather than her own daughter.  
  
"We didn't know where you were for five months! We called everywhere, your aunt Jena, she said she'd sent you to Oichi. We told her his phone was dead. finally after calling every person we'd once known we came across a message a young lady had left months ago. She said you were in the hospital and that you'd been shot. we were so worried Serena! We found the hospital, and called them, they told us Morpheus had taken you with him"  
  
"Shelly called you when I was in the hospital. She told me you weren't home. Where were you?" She asked pleadingly.  
  
"We. we had been invited to go 'out' for a month and_"  
  
"And you were in vacation" She finished sadly.  
  
"We were very worried about you" Said Ken  
  
"After getting Morpheus's phone number, we finally got to talk to him then he explained to us what had happened. He said you were doing fine, I told him we would be in Tokyo by next week but."  
  
"He said we shouldn't because we could go to court for abandon." Said Ken.  
  
"He told us that child services had been informed of the accident since we hadn't been there. And that he'd been legally signed as your guardian for the next 14 months because he was the legal guardian and parent of your brother. He suggested we didn't go back now or we could face court. We though maybe you could come to us, but he said you couldn't leave the country for at least two years. If they sent you to us or we came to you we would go to court. we accepted and."  
  
"And 11 months later we were 'informed' Morpheus's brother wanted to adopt you"  
  
"We declined but."  
  
"Then you thought it over and decided it was best for me" Serena was on the verse of crying.  
  
"Serena you didn't hear yourself talk on the phone. Every time we called to see how you were doing. All you would talk about was; Noe this, Trinity that, Faith, Luz and soon." Tears slid down the blue haired woman's cheeks.  
  
".And soon instead of saying Neo you were saying dad and mom. that's when we realized we couldn't keep doing you harm. We either went there and face court or we just gave you up." Ikuko covered her eyes with her hands and cried, Ken places his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We just wanted you to be happy"  
  
"You hardly called," Whispered the blonde.  
  
"We couldn't bring ourselves to, we couldn't stand you calling others your parents or how happy you truly sounded" Said Ken, very softly now.  
  
"I'm sorry" Cried Serena.  
  
"D.don. don't be honey, it wasn't your fault. It was ours for not taking you with us. We brought this on ourselves and onto you and we are the ones that are sorry. You were just being you and that's the wonderful part about you Serena," Sobbed her mother.  
  
Serena ran over to her mother and held her in a big hug.  
  
"Those people must really be wonderful parents to have raised such a wonderful girl" Whispered Ikuko to her daughter's ear.  
  
Ken rubbed Serena's back comfort as she and his wife cried. He felt like crying too, because he knew that deep down he had been he bringer of all this.  
  
"We love you honey and we'll love you no matter what"  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#  
  
Serena sank into her pillow as she landed on her bed. It had been an exhausting day, she was sure she would sleep as soon as she hit the pillow. And right she was, seconds after she closed her eyelids sleep took her away to dream land. or was it memory land?  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Thank you all for reviewing!! So far the voting is going great! I'm not telling who's winning, that's a surprise. well sorta cause is you reeeeeeaaaaaallllly wanna know there is another way but I'm not telling ^.^ KEEP VOTING!! Well here is chap. 18, I hope this made you stop and wonder and that everything made sense, please do tell me if it didn't.  
  
APOLOGY: I'm soooo sorry I completely messed up Luz's age last chapter. I fixed it she's 8.  
  
Sorry. I'm human. 


	19. Spilled Milk

Blood Bond With Love 19  
  
______________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Morning Neo" Said the seven-year-old Serena who was rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Morning honey, did you sleep well?" Asked Neo as he put the morning paper aside.  
  
"Yes, thank you"  
  
"How's your back?"  
  
Serena bent over to her side gently. She felt a sharp pain on the middle of her back. It had been 11 months since she'd been shot and her back still hurt like hell every time she did certain movements.  
  
"Better. where is everyone?"  
  
"Oh, Trinity took Faith out to do some last minute shopping for the baby"  
  
"She's almost here"  
  
"Yes she is" There was a certain pride in his voice as he said it. Serena sat down on the chair beside his.  
  
"Have you though about what you're gonna name her?"  
  
"We thinking either Luz, or Mira"  
  
"I like Luz better"  
  
Neo chuckled.  
  
"So do I... I think we'll go with Luz"  
  
Serena smiled happily. After being sure to have at least half awaken she poured some milk into her glass.  
  
"So have you thought about what you'd like to do for your birthday? It's next week you know"  
  
Serena grinned and nodded.  
  
"Something really small. Just having everyone here would be nice"  
  
"You can ask for anything Sere, anything you want"  
  
Serena looked into the man's dark brown eyes, smiling at him with all the tenderness she could manage and yet with pain in her eyes.  
  
"I know, thank you. I think I just want to spend it with my family, all of you"  
  
Serena kicked herself mentally after realizing she had said 'family' she remembered Faith's harsh words. 'Don't get your hopes up Bunny, for all you know they could send us to a foster home before we could say "family" and then that would be another heart break for you and me' Then again that had been almost 10 months ago.  
  
She figured why would they keep them around if they didn't want them? Morpheus and William were in England after all.  
  
"Hey, what do you say of we go get ice cream after breakfast" Suggested Neo, the blonde's eyes glowed gloriously at the sound of ice cream.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Maybe it was the excitement of going out for ice cream or the fact that she realized how beautifully the sun was shining that morning. That caused her hand to accidentally move to the wrong side, knocking down the half empty glass of milk. Her eyes watched in horror as the glass fell on the tile floor, spilling the milk.  
  
Tears began to form at the back of her eyes, she sobbed as she saw the mess she had caused. Neo bent down immediately to pick up the glass, miraculously it hadn't broken, it didn't even have a scratch on it.  
  
"Wow. not a scratch" Said Neo half amazed as he placed the glass on the table.  
  
"You ok Se."  
  
He stopped when he saw her face. Tears were running down her cheeks, eyes watery and sobbing quietly. He quickly placed a hand on her cheek.  
  
"Hey, honey it's all right. Nothing happened, its just milk."  
  
"I. I'm so. sorry." Sobbed the blonde. Neo stood up, kneeling beside her chair.  
  
"Sere, look at me" She obeyed and was surprised to find a warm comforting smile on the man's face.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"What you sorry about? Accidents happen, it's ok"  
  
Unfortunately it only helped to quiet down the sobs but the tears kept coming. Neo saw the spilled milk, an idea suddenly popping in his mind. Sitting on the floor he began to run his finger on the spilled milk, leaving small canals behind. Serena saw questionly as he made a happy face in the milk. Interested at the new art work the tears stopped.  
  
"Want to try it? It's fun, C'here" He lifted an arm toward her she quietly kneeled down. Neo kept his arm around her shoulder and instructed her to make a happy face like the one he had in the milk. She did as he said, the smile coming back to her face when she realized how fun this actually was.  
  
Minute's later laughter filled the dining room  
  
~*~*~*~ Serena's closed eyelids tightened as the setting changed.  
  
"Momma! Are we having a picnic!" Yelled Serena happily as she saw her mother carefully setting plates and glasses into a basket.  
  
"Yes honey, to celebrate papa's new job offer!" Ikuko saw as her four and a half year old daughter jumped up and down in the kitchen.  
  
"Serena honey could you please pass me the milk bottle"  
  
"Sure momma"  
  
She skipped toward the fridge, taking out the half empty milk bottle. The bottle was wet, causing it to fall and shatter. Ikuko turned around as she heard the loud crash and then looked at her daughter. She had tears in her baby blue eyes and was staring at the milk.  
  
"SERENA! Look at that mess! C'mon help me clean that up before it runs all over the floor!!" yelled Ikuko angrily, she knew it was an accident but it still didn't take away the fact milk wasn't cheap.  
  
~*~*~ The setting changed again, this time to a park.  
  
Serena laughed as her dad began to chase her around the picnic cloth. After a few times of running around Ken finally decided to catch her, lifting her up on the air as he did so. The small blonde girl laughed joyously as saw the clouds getting closer. She squeaked of excitement before her father put her down. She ran to her mother and gave her a big hug.  
  
"I almost touched the moon mommy!"  
  
Ken and Ikuko laughed with their daughter as the food was served.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End dream/ memory sequence~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes snapped open when she heard her alarm go on. Followed by a light walking weight on her stomach that meowed. She saw Luna's big eyes right in front of hers.  
  
"Luna! Why are you waking me up so early?"  
  
"Serena you have to report for work. it's your first day remember?"  
  
"No!! I want to sleep until I'm 20"  
  
"You know perfectly well how ridiculous that is so get up!" Commanded the black cat one final time.  
  
"After all I had to go through last night you'd think I would get to sleep"  
  
"Rini told me you were going to talk to your parents last night. How did it go?"  
  
Serena sat on her bed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It went ok. I finally got some answers, I'll tell you when we meet the girls"  
  
"Very well, but hurry up. otherwise I'll be forced to use my claws on you"  
  
"Ok, ok yeesh"  
  
+=============+=========+===========+=====  
  
Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina Rey, Rini Artemis and Luna arrived in front of a tall building. They gazed in awe at the beautiful entrance of the arts school. The whole front were glass windows, a beautiful garden surrounded it. It looked fancy; at first glance it was hard to imagine it was an arts school. It looked more like a business building.  
  
"Wow, it's beautiful," Said Mina surprised.  
  
"And big." Added Artemis.  
  
"Very. and we'll be working here?" Asked Lita amazed.  
  
"C'mon, we better get going" Ordered Serena walking ahead of the group.  
  
"You girls go ahead Artemis and I will be around, we'll come back at 3" Said Luna as she pushed Artemis the opposite way.  
  
"Why don't you stay?" Asked Rini.  
  
"I don't think cats are allowed in there." Said Artemis.  
  
"We'll see you later then" Waved the girls as the two cats left.  
  
It wasn't the first time Serena had seen the building. She'd actually seen it at least once a month for the last five years. She didn't find it particularly new.  
  
The girls walked faster to catch up with Serena.  
  
"What's wrong Serena, why are you walking so fast?" Asked Lita softly.  
  
"It's just I want to hurry up before it gets too late"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
The question was long forgotten when they saw the long line of people at the entrance.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked Rini.  
  
"It's public audition day today" Informed Serena, she continued walking to the door, completely ignoring the stares she was getting from the people standing in line.  
  
"All these people are here to audition?" Amy observed the long line that went all around the entrance.  
  
"Wow, and I thought I wanted to sing badly" Mina thought aloud, she heard some agreeing "uh umm" from her friends.  
  
"Serena wait!" Rey yelled, as she saw the blonde approaching the door in great speed. The girls ran again to catch up to her. Expecting the scary guard at the door to stop her. The tall mean broad looking man in a guard's uniform stood beside the entrance, Serena stood in front of him and smiled.  
  
"Hi Tewami"  
  
"Oh hey Serena! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ms. Tokatura told me and my friends to come in today. They're gonna be working here" She answered easily.  
  
"Oh great, nice to meet you girls! I'm Tewami" He said warmly and bent his head gently just enough to show politeness.  
  
"Nice to meet you too" They answered in chorus.  
  
"Come in Serena, oh by the way Tank has been asking for you all day. He asked me to tell you to meet him in the plain when you got here"  
  
"Tank? What is he doing here?"  
  
"Ms. Tokatura hired him to help the dancers I think. Pretty nice guy"  
  
'Yeah nice when he wants something' She thought.  
  
"Oh thanks Tewami" Said Serena a bit surprised at the message.  
  
The girls eyed her with questioning eyes. Tewami hold the door open for the girls.  
  
"What was that all about Serena?" Asked Rey once they were in, not being able to hear what she had told the guard.  
  
"That's what happens when you're the owner's niece," She said with mischievously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```````````````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The girls stood in front of Airine's desk waiting patiently as she yelled at someone on the phone. After a few minutes she hanged up, giving them her attention. Serena recognized the office; it was Niobe's office. Her eyes set on the small space beside the window where two large couches, with a coffee table in the middle were located. She smiled as she remembered the countless times she had laid there staring at the window or ceiling while waiting or listening to her aunt work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Memory~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena stared at the ceiling with UN normal interest. William on the other couch lay on a similar position. Niobe looked up from her papers to the two siblings glued to the couch looking at the ceiling.  
  
"The building is strong you know. It's not going to collapse any time soon" She said, a hint of amusement in her statement.  
  
"Mom we're bored to death" Stated William completely lacking his accent.  
  
"Honey I'm sorry but there's a pretty bad storm out there and with my car not working and the building empty we have to wait for your father to come pick us up" Niobe sighed, pushing back her chair. She was ready to burst out herself. She would kill Morpheus when he got here for taking so damn long.  
  
'What the hell is keeping him? He said a meeting not a ceremony! It's been two hours already and the kids are turning into vegetables.' She thought annoyed.  
  
She focused on Serena for a while; she looked completely out of it.  
  
"Serena honey are you still flesh and blood?"  
  
"Yes aunty. I think. did you know that of you stare into to ceiling long enough you can see through it," Said the blonde amazed.  
  
"Ok that's it! You can turn into zombies when Morpheus gets here but not now. I'm telling you a story" Stated Niobe while she walked closer to them. Then she began to drag the coffee table out of the way.  
  
"C'mon lazy heads get up and help me move the couches together" Ordered Niobe. After a few seconds of protests from both parts she finally got the living vegetables to move. They pushed the couches together, making it look like a bed. Niobe settled herself on it, using the armrests as her pillows. Serena and William followed, surprised at the good idea.  
  
"Hey this feels pretty good" Said William surprised.  
  
"Yeah it does, great idea aunty"  
  
Niobe smiled, she laid in the middle, an arm around each of the kids.  
  
"Yes it was, so what story you want to hear?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Memory~*~*~*~*~  
  
She smiled warmly at the memory, closing in on the couches as she heard her friends talking to Airine. The older woman stopped talking when she saw the blonde walking closer to the couches.  
  
"You recognize it I suppose?" She asked intrigued.  
  
"I used to sit there and look out of the window while waiting for my aunt" Serena ran a hand down the silky couch material as inviting as ever.  
  
"It's a lovely office"  
  
"Thank you Amy, but I haven't dared change a thing, it's all Ms. Anderson's decorating"  
  
Serena smiled brightly and sat herself on the couch. 'Still as delicious as ever' She thought. She met Airine's eyes and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Airine for not changing anything"  
  
The woman a bit taken back by the comment, but she just returned the smile.  
  
"So girls where do you want to work?"  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"What are the plains Serena?" Asked Lita, her hands on the back of her head as they let the blonde lead the way.  
  
"It's like a gym, but instead it's a training area for dancers."  
  
"So they'll be people dancing?"  
  
"Yep, even famous people that are coming to the festival will be practicing here"  
  
"So what is that to us? We want to sing remember?" Said Mina.  
  
"This is the safest way to get you an audition. Unless of course you want to do the line up out there."  
  
"Ok, ok" Said Rey annoyed.  
  
Serena pushed a big wood door open revealing a gym like place. The floor was all polished wood floor. Some high benches on the side much like a basketball court's. The place was packed, not a square inch empty, people practising, dancing, and talking. The girls stared in awe but Serena just walked through it like nothing was wrong.  
  
'She's really used to this. She's acting like she knows the place so well' Thought Mina, as she struggled to get past all those people without bumping into them.  
  
"Tank!" Yelled Serena.  
  
A dark haired guy, tanned skin boyish looks and very well defined muscles turned around. He looked a few years older then her, maybe Darien's age. He smiled warmly at the group as he walked closer to them. The girls stared at him in a dreamlike state.  
  
"Hey sugar, I've been looking for ya all day. Where ya been?"  
  
"Tank, I want you to meet my friends, girls meet Tank, my cuz"  
  
"Yep, best damn cuz around and owner of the gym this goldilocks had been spending so much time on till her good old bro came" Said Tank, hint of complaint in his voice.  
  
"Nice to meet you" They all said.  
  
"Well sorry but my brother only comes once a year at the most." Said Serena.  
  
"So you girls working here?"  
  
"Thanks to Serena we are" Said Rey shooting a death glare at the blonde.  
  
"Rey wanted to go for the vocal room" Explained Serena.  
  
"Oh no! You don't want to go there, trust me on this one. The guy in charge of it is nuts. He'll really work you twice as much than what you're paid for. Plus if you're here you can meet the cool people and have a better chance of auditioning"  
  
Rey blushed. "Thanks"  
  
"No prob, say Sere you ain't signing for dance?"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause she can't dance for hell!" Said a rough male voice from behind her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Cliff-hanger? Yes No? Maybe? I dunno you tell me. So what do you think? I know this chapter has a lot of flashbacks. (I love writing them) but its not only cause of that, it's because I wanted to put in a nice memory of Serena with her Ken and Ikuko and her relationship with Neo before she started calling him dad.  
  
Remember that flashback was before Luz was born! And the next one with Niobe she was older. I wanted to show the relationship with her aunt. I hope you review! It helps me a lot; I know sometimes people get lazy. hell I get lazy! But trust me chapters come a lot quicker that way. I'll stop now. don't you just hate it when the author's notes are longer than the chapter? ^.^  
  
Love ya all! 


	20. Coming

Ok, I gotta put this stupid thing somewhere in the story so here it is: DESCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. NONE OF THEM. NONE! Now if I did I sure wouldn't be writing this story now would I. And most importantly I would have made it into an EPISODE! Stupid disclaimers. like we aren't depressed enough.  
  
Blood Bond With Love 20 (Yes twenty, bring the balloons I'm celebrating!!!!) _______________________  
  
"No prob, say Sere you ain't signing for dance?"  
  
"No way"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause she can't dance for hell!" Said a rough male voice from behind her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"F**k off Angel." Said Tank angrily.  
  
The girl's mouths dropped enough to fit a cat. Mina managed to cover Rini's ears for any upcoming curses but the girl just shook off her hands.  
  
"Tank! Don't swear. What do you want Angel?" Said Serena turning to look at the tall black haired guy. He raised an eyebrow and gave Serena an inferior look.  
  
"You won't dance cause your too damn afraid kid. You know it"  
  
"That's none of your business so just piss off" She turned around not wanting to give the man another look.  
  
"Yeah peaches, why don't you go practice your ballet moves with your beee___ Ouch! WOMAN I WAS GOING TO SAY WOMAN!" Serena removed her foot from above his. Tank gave her an evil look.  
  
"Just watch it Tank, and Serena I don't have anything specific against you so just keep out. Oh and say hello your asshole brother for me will ya" He shot back as he turned around and walked over to his partner.  
  
"What was that about?" Asked Rini timidly amazed.  
  
"Old riot, nothing important." Tank dismissed lightly.  
  
"That's Angel, good dancer, one of the best. He was Will's fiancée old boyfriend, he's still jealous cause she chose Will over him"  
  
"Oh so old love riot" Said Mina with sudden interest.  
  
Tank met the girl's gaze, his tone becoming serious.  
  
"If you're going to be working here I suggest you get used to snake pits. And Sere, don't let them off your sight, they bite." He said sharply.  
  
"Relax Tank, I know this "snake pit" better than you do" She said smiling. "After all I did grow up here" She added laughing. "C'mon girls, we have to ask the manager where we can help" She started dragging the group to the opposite side of the room when Tank's loud voice stopped her.  
  
"Yo Sere! Don't let the snake pit bite, you have a tendency to get lost here." He told her, Serena smiled acknowledging and nodded. Tank returned the smile Serena continued walking.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
"Ok Serena your going to tell us what in the world is going on and your going to tell us now!" Said Rey firmly.  
  
Serena turned around to see the girls standing in the middle of the empty hallway looking at her. She knew she owed them an explanation, after all they had just seen the place she'd spent her most of her childhood in. It had been in these walls where she had won her first competition.  
  
That painting room where she'd first called Trinity mom. Most of her life had been in these walls. This was part of her and she wanted to share it with them. A huge full smile filled her rosy lips. She laughed a bit, the sun shining on her.  
  
She ran a hand down the round rail at the side of the hall. They green trees from outside were well appreciated because of the glass windows on her right side. The girl's mood lightened as they saw the blonde laugh and lean on the crystal wall.  
  
"You wanted to know where I grew up? You're standing on it. In these walls. My aunt Niobe owns this building. This is where I spent most of my time in, still do. After I moved in with my biological parents I came here to hide from the world. Hide from them.I practically lived, and breathed in here. It was my safety net, a sign that I wasn't alone. That I still belonged somewhere and a reassurance that my parents loved me."  
  
She sighed heavily; she had lost count of the times she had come here running after a horrible school day and just danced away her worries.  
  
"The snake pit is also this place, a lot of really stuck up people come here often. Thinking they're better than the rest, it forms artistic pressure on the rest of us, Angel is a good example of it. He's rich, famous, handsome, he thinks he's all that. He's. shallow."  
  
She smiled at them, trying to ease the tension.  
  
"So anything else?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"When are we getting to work?" Lita placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Right now would be good!" She laughed.  
  
"Hey Serena, that Tank guy is HOT!" Mina got a dreamy look.  
  
"He swears a lot though doesn't he?"  
  
"That kinda gives him character"  
  
"Yeah right Lita"  
  
"Only when he's mad." Defended Serena no matter how tough he looked she knew he wasn't like that. For some reason she's always been surrounded by people who seemed colder and more unbreakable than they really were.  
  
"I just hope Rini doesn't pick anything up"  
  
"Hey! I'm not that little you know, I do * know* those words.  
  
~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)Weeks later(~(~(~(~(~(~(~(~)~)~)~)~)~)~)~)  
  
"Hey Tank, could you pass me that ribbon please?"  
  
"Yeah sure Lita, you really like working on the plain don't ya?" Asked Tank looking at the brunette woman helping him tidy up the empty dance gym.  
  
"Yeah, it's so interesting to watch. Plus everyone here dances so well!"  
  
"I assume you like dancing"  
  
"Oh yeah"  
  
"Do you dance?"  
  
"Waltz, but nothing fancy like this"  
  
"You should take classes if you like it that much"  
  
"Me? Classes? I don't think so"  
  
"Why not girl! You'd love it"  
  
"Maybe. do you dance?"  
  
"Very little, my bro tried to get me into classes when I was younger but I never really got into it. I'm more of a body building type of guy ya know"  
  
"How many brothers do you have?"  
  
"One big bro one big sis"  
  
"How about your parents?"  
  
"They're dead." He said easily.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to__"  
  
"It's ok, you didn't know. They died when I was little"  
  
"My parents died too"  
  
It was his turn to apologize. "I'm sorry"  
  
"Like you said it's ok. So Tank how are you Serena's cousin?"  
  
"Loooong story princess would take me all day to explain. And its very confusing lets just say I'm her indirect cuz. But I grew up with her, she like my lil sis"  
  
Lita blushed at the sudden pet name, but managed to shake it off quickly.  
  
"Umm. let me get this straight though. Your funny, kind, easy going, pretty, out going, strong and you're single?" He raised an eyebrow and gave her a cocky grin. She blushed but hid it as she bent down to pick up another ribbon.  
  
"Yeah, it's like that. I guess I'm not just what guys want"  
  
"Lita believe ME! You are what guys want!"  
  
Her blush deepened, she wasn't easily embarrassed but this guy was doing a pretty good job on doing it.  
  
'Is he trying to complement me to seduce me or is he being serious?' Thought Lita. The door flung open revealing a certain blonde with odangos running full speed toward them.  
  
"TANK! MOMANDDADARECOMINGTOTOKYO!" She yelled, jumping up and down. Tank came down from the benches; he placed both hands on her shoulders trying to make her calm down.  
  
"Buns I didn't get a word you said"  
  
"Mom. And dad. Luz. Faith. Uncle. Aunty. And Nana are coming to Tokyo!!!!!!" She yelled again. Her face turned tomato red and her head looked just about ready to burst.  
  
"They are?" He asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes! I just talked to mom right now. They're ALL COMING!"  
  
Lita came closer to her friend placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"That's great news Serena!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"You know what the best part is?"  
  
"You finally get to stop weeping?"  
  
"No! Yes, but that also means they might be staying here for good! I'm so happy I feel like I could just burst!" The blonde opened her arms and began turning around as if dancing while laughing. Tank couldn't help but laugh himself at her attitude. It showed she missed them more than she let on.  
  
"Does Will know?"  
  
"Yes! I was with him when we called."  
  
"Oh great then Pacey already knows, he'll have to clean the house"  
  
Serena stopped turning and looked at the two people standing there looking at her. An idea occurred to her. Tank and Lita were hitting it off nicely enough. She put on a big watermelon smile, Tank raised an eyebrow. Knowing that look all too well, it was her "I-got-a great-idea-and-I'm-not- telling," smile. He HATED that smile; it had gotten him in a lot of trouble over the years.  
  
"Serena take that idiotic look off your face, I don't like it. It means you're up to something and it's usually not good." He warned. But the blonde just kept on smiling.  
  
"When are they coming?"  
  
"In two weeks"  
  
"Wow, that's soon"  
  
"You'll love them Lita, you really will. I want you to meet my mom, I'm sure you will love her"  
  
Serena threw her arms around her friend and hugged her tightly. From all her friends Lita reminded her the most of her foster family. She was a lot like them; she acted tough so she wouldn't get hurt. But inside all she wanted was happiness, she made a mental note to invite her for dinner with them first chance she got.  
  
#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=Next Day morning#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=  
  
She twisted the doorknob, opening it quietly. It was early and even though she knew Darien liked to wake up early it was Saturday and he could be sleeping in. She entered quietly, placing a plastic bag on the counter. She heard the sound of water splashing; she concluded he was in the shower. A light blush warmed her cheeks as a perverted thought slipped her mind.  
  
'Baaaaad Serena, so early and already being such a perv! Concentrate Sere, concentrate' She tried to divert her attention from the shower. Her mind froze as she remembered what tomorrow would be. 'Tomorrow.tomorrow it'll be nine years since I was shot. It feels like such a long time ago, since I tasted what death was like.'  
  
The thought formed tears in her eyes. 'They're dead, they're all dead, and there's nothing I can do about it NOTHING! Eric and Shelly, and the gang. All dead, why? Cause of the streets these godforsaken streets. All because of the hate and pain, they're dead and me. What am I? Alive, this worthless, klutz, who can't do anything, is alive. Alive, a survivor, how many people died shot, then and I'm the one who got to live. God, why did you let it happen?  
  
Why is there so much pain and misery? I can't complain I got it easy my parents never beat me. Oichi came pretty close once but I was lucky. I was never truly alone, but them, them, oh god why?'  
  
She dropped on her knees crying, she had gone to so many funerals already. So many, and she wanted to go visit some graves tomorrow. She wanted to thank those who had died protecting people like her and had died. There was once single reason why she actually fought. One and one alone, and it were the most selfish of reasons. She didn't want to go to a funeral ever again. She didn't want to have to experience the loss of another loved one.  
  
She'd never given up on fighting, and when her friends were close to dying or in danger she would do anything, anything at all to save them. Even if that meant giving all the power of the world for them, she would never let another person die just because again. Specially her friends, she WOULD NEVER go to one of their funerals. Long ago she had made a promise. Long ago when she had gone to her last funeral. How she hated the damn ceremonies.  
  
The black, the place, the smell. The smell of death..  
  
~*~*~*~*~Memory~*~*~  
  
Eric Craven 1972-1993  
  
'A soul dressed in black, a lover's hope. The Crow the protector of those with injustice.'  
  
Shelly Shinas 1973-1993 'All little things matter, a touch a sigh. Her lips could turn away the sadness of out hearts.'  
  
"We have to go Serena"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're waiting"  
  
"They shouldn't be dead"  
  
"That's the way it is"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's the beginning"  
  
Faith turned around to see the two black figures walking closer to them. Trinity placed a hand on Faith's shoulder; Faith nodded in quiet understanding and followed her mother away from the graves. Sarah kneeled beside Serena.  
  
"We shouldn't cry," Said the blonde girl, her hair was short, her jeans and shirt a bit torn. She ran a hand down Serena's back wanting to see her younger girl's blue eyes but not being able because of the heavy dark shades she was wearing.  
  
"What will you do now Sarah?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Come with us"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"My life.it belongs to those streets. I swore I will make them safer, I swore it to them. Or die trying"  
  
"Why do the ones that try ease the pain always end up dead?"  
  
"Not always, sometimes, just sometimes they end up blessed"  
  
"I will not come to another funeral, not ever, not again. I will stop this.madness, even if I have to die trying"  
  
"We will do out best" She whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End Memory~*~*~*~*~  
  
She dried her tears, why was it she always ended up crying here? Perhaps it was because it was the only place where she felt free to cry without giving explanations. She stood up wiping all remaining tears and glued on a smile. It may not be a real smile now, but she knew that if she started smiling now it would be a lot easier later.  
  
A tall man with a tower wrapped around his lower body emerged from the bathroom.  
  
"Serena! What are doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you. What am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?" She asked while walking closer. An innocent smile plastered, though this time it was real.  
  
Darien gestured to his half naked state. Serena giggled and came closer; she really wanted to tease him right now.  
  
"Oh I don't mind.much"  
  
Darien began to back away step by step. The look in her eyes showing she wanted something else.  
  
"Why don't you give me a few minutes to get dressed."  
  
"Is it necessary?"  
  
Darien's back soon bumped with his bedroom door. In one sift motion he opened and closed the door. Leaving a blonde laughing her head off in his living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes Darien had opened his bedroom door. Serena came inside and without any warning laid on his bed. She was laying on her right side, her ride arm pillowing her head while looking at Darien looking at her. She smiled playfully scooping over a bit so her back touched the wall. Darin just continued looking at her.  
  
"Are you gonna take a hint or are you going to keep staring at me" Her tone a bit impatient, her intentions were as clean and innocent as a ten year old. All she wanted to do was snuggle. In her opinion snuggling was the best thing ever made, and the best cure for anything.  
  
He finally smiled and sat on the bed. He reached his hand to her face, caressing her cheek.  
  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are today?"  
  
"You just did"  
  
"Yeah.you really are my princess" Darien leaned and kissed the tip of her nose playfully. Serena giggled, her arms going around his neck and pulling him closer against her.  
  
"Snuggle with me." She pleaded.  
  
He sat up, took the sheet neatly folded at the feet of the bed and covered them with it. He then lay fully on his side. Staring into her eyes.  
  
"Darien"  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"You know how you tell me, you were dead before I came into your life?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well, I was dead before you came into mine. Thank you for showing me what real love is" Her voice was soft, loving. He reached for her desperately. Clinging to her as if she was his life and was too afraid to loose her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Here it is chapter 20! Wow, well you may or may not recognize Eric and Shelly depending on if you saw the movie The Crow, its one of my favourite movies. Sarah is also from that movie. If you haven't seen it, well just bare with me. I hope this was a good chapter and that you enjoyed it.  
  
I know it is a bit angsty, but Serena's passion for justice has to come from somewhere. Plus she was willing to give the bad guys the silver crystal, the purity chalice, her sceptre and who knows what more for her friends. So that the baddies wouldn't kill them. So she has to have a very strong reason for that.  
  
Next chapter: Darien/Serena mushhh. And MAYBE! Depending on what YOU tell me MAYBE next chapters Trinity and Neo ARRIVE TO TOKYO! But that is up to you! You can still vote for whom you want Serena to stay with and please tell me if you want them in Tokyo next chapter!  
  
Thank you so much for reviewing everyone, you all make my day every time you do. Even a line helps, QUESTIONS? COMMENTS? FLAMES? Just tell me! I promise I will answer them all. Well See ya everyone! 


	21. Trust

Blood Bond With Love 21  
  
______________________  
  
2 blue orbs shot open as the morning sun shone. She quickly grabbed a pillow, shielding her eyes from any possible sunlight. She DID NOT want the day to start. Today was the day, the big day. The one-day a years she dreaded. The anniversary of her near death, the day she got shot ten years ago. She groaned loudly, the plan was to keep herself busy at all costs like she usually did. The only difference this year is that there weren't any joumas to fight.  
  
And she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She snatched the pillow away from her face. She hadn't told anyone today was the big day, well she had mentioned it to Luna a month ago but she didn't know if the cat remembered.  
  
Luna had been spending a lot of time with Artemis lately; she's also stayed with Mina a few times. And Serena's favourite hobby had become teasing the poor thing non-stop. She groaned yet again.  
  
"I have to get up eventually, I'll pretend it's a normal day as usual. I'll go to the temple, spend the day busy. Try to talk to my brother, maybe fight with Rey. Yeah! I can pull it off just fine! Thankfully today I got to work!  
  
She said out loud. After another groan of annoyance she sat up and proceeded by doing the complicated task of getting dressed. And like every year today her back ached. Faith said it was all in her mind but whatever it was it sure felt real enough. #~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Serena made her way down the empty hallway of the art school. She felt tired and somehow empty. She needed to talk to someone, anyone. Darien had promised her to come and pick her up at five. They would spend the afternoon together; it was a moment she was looking forward to. She saw Tank and Lita talking outside of the locker rooms. They sure had hit it off well.  
  
Both of them were becoming very good friends and she was glad. As soon as Tank saw Serena he walked closer and embraced her. She hugged him back, thankful for the support. No matter how many years went by it still hurt. That damned bullet still hurt.  
  
"How ya doing kiddo?"  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry"  
  
He nodded, Lita walked closer to the two.  
  
"Tank was just telling me Pacey and William will be coming today."  
  
"They will?"  
  
"Yep" He said cheerily.  
  
An idea suddenly occurred to her. Since everyone was going to be here why not show them how well she danced today? It was a fitting day knowing how ten years today her life had changed to drastically. Perhaps today her life would give a turn to the better.  
  
William was right she had to stop hiding and show her friends 'everything' she was.  
  
"Hey how about I dance today?"  
  
Tank almost choked, he eyed her widened.  
  
"Ya feeling well hon?"  
  
"Tank, it's the perfect opportunity!"  
  
"I say you go for it Serena. I myself can't wait to your moves" Cheered Lita, it was hard for her to imagine her best friend dancing without tripping but she was sure willing to change her mind.  
  
"When?"  
  
"How about at 5? Darien is suppose to come and pick me up then"  
  
"You have a deal goldilocks." Tank smiled widely happy that his cousin was finally coming out of the nutshell.  
  
Serena clasped her hands together. A wide happy smile on her lips.  
  
#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)#)  
  
"William!" Yelled Amara as he saw the blonde man carrying a box in his hand. He turned around to see the young shorthaired blonde woman and Michiru.  
  
"Amara, Michiru hi!" He greeted the black haired man beside him turned around as well.  
  
"Hi where are you going?" Michiru eyes the black haired man curiously never having met him before.  
  
"Oh, Michiru Amara I'd like you to meet my best mate Pacey Witter"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Said Amara coolly.  
  
"So you're the famous cousin Serena talks so much about." Michiru said with a smile. Amara placed a possessive hand on her shoulder knowing she was play flirting.  
  
"I better be or I'll be having a talk with that kid"  
  
William laughed.  
  
"So where you guys headed?"  
  
"We're just going to the school"  
  
"See Serena?"  
  
"I'm sure not going there to see Tank, mate"  
  
"May we know what's on the box?"  
  
"Not really but beautiful young ladies such as yourselves can. It's a birthday cake for my sis"  
  
"A birthday cake?"  
  
"It's like her birthday ten years today she started a whole new life. Not to mention she was practically brought back from the dead" Commented Pacey.  
  
"You're headed there too right?"  
  
"Yeah we are actually."  
  
"Good, she can use as many friendly faces as she can find today"  
  
(@)(@)(@)(((((((((((((((((((((((()@()@()@()@()@()@()  
  
The lights were shut off, the entire plains turned pitch black. The girls looked at each other, Tank started walking to the door when suddenly it opened. Revealing a dim candle light and four figures walking towards them singing in a very soft voice:  
  
"Happy rebirth day to you. Have rebirth day to you.  
  
Happy rebirth day dear:  
  
Serena  
  
Happy rebirth day to you!!!!"  
  
"OHAAAA" Sang Pacey before the song ended. Serena smiled widely at her friends, William carried the cake in his arms Pacey, Mara, and Michiru beside them.  
  
"Oh you guys!" Serena's eyes filled with tears a big smile on her face.  
  
"Blow off the candles Serena."  
  
She closed her eyes made a wish and blew off the candles the lights were immediately turned on. She gazed at her big cake with hungry eyes. It was chocolate with strawberries all over it.  
  
"Oh you guys you shouldn't have!" She yelled before she held Pacey and William on a huge hug followed by Michiru and Amara.  
  
"We were on our way here when we saw William and Pacey with the cake" Explained Amara.  
  
"Thank you all so much. This means so much to me, it's so great to have everyone here with me. Sharing this with me....its so much more than what I expected. Thank you" her eyes teared.  
  
"Well stop crying and lets eat!" Announced a very hungry Rini.  
  
A good heartedly laugh was shared before literally digging in for the cake.  
  
~~~~Somewhere else in the city:  
  
"Darien can you stay five minutes longer"  
  
"I can't I got to meet my girlfriend"  
  
"Oh c'mon Darien, I seriously need help this place is packed!" Whined a brown haired boy.  
  
"No"  
  
"I'll pay you extra hours"  
  
"Ok, ok but only fifteen minutes and I mean it!"  
  
"Thanks man I owe you"  
  
"Ohhh no, you'll pay" The brown haired man laughed as he exited the kitchen a bladder containing several dishes in hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Everyone! Serena has a very important announcement to!"  
  
All eyes turned at Lita who grabbed the blonde's shoulder for encouragement.  
  
"Well I was thinking that since today is well....well you're all here I could dance. And show you I'm not as big as a meatball head as you thought I was" The last part she said it in a joking voice but everyone knew here was feeling behind it. "But I was hoping to do it when Darien arrived"  
  
Amy looked at the wall clock it was 5:45 already.  
  
"Well he's late" The priestess said as she sat beside Serena. The blonde looked at the clock, could he have forgotten?  
  
"I've gotta go at 6 Sere, I've got to meet with some clients"  
  
"And I have lessons at 6:30" Explained Amy.  
  
'Well it's now or never. Darien is not coming, could he have forgotten?' She breathed in and out. This was going to be much harder than she'd anticipated.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it."  
  
"Yeii!" Cheered everyone.  
  
"And don't trip!" Warned Amara, Serena sweat dropped at how little faith in her they had.  
  
"What do you wanna dance to?"  
  
"Umm, anything."  
  
"Okey dockey"  
  
Tank popped a CD into the boom box. Serena proceeded by taking off her shoes; they would have to settle for a simple and not very twisty performance because she was wearing a skirt. She positioned at least 3 metres away from the benches and signalled Pacey to hit the play button. He complied and the music started. It was classical and they stared in wonder Serena felt like chopping his head off.  
  
"Hey you said anything" He defended. Making everyone break into fists of laughter. The blonde blushed but stayed in place. Finally he popped the right CD in and some revel good upbeat music began. (Guess what song?) The music began, only beat. She knew she had to give time since it was only the introduction. Her legs were shaking so was her entire body.  
  
'I must calm down, I can do this. I can do this I'm a professional after all' A smile tugged on the corner of her lips as the song took off. The girls recognized that song, it was by a very popular band that had written the song when Sailor Moon first appeared. (The Japanese Sailor Moon theme song!)  
  
Her feet left the floor accompanied by various arm movements. She was surprised by the choice of music but said nothing of it. She'd never told anyone, but that was one of her favourite songs. She had loved how a single person had been able to catch the pure essence of Sailor Moon in one song. She remembered what the girl who had written the song said in an interview years ago.  
  
'I saw her fight and it just came to me. Like her purpose or something, I guess it was the way she looked at the moon' She laughed at that sometimes. One girl had watched her fight once and she had seen right into her soul.  
  
She turned around, knowing fully well what to do. Her arms in the air the music flowing through her body. She felt like the wind, free to dancing and laugh. She did a double turn in one something she wasn't expecting to do. When she danced she never questioned what he body felt like doing, she just did it. If it felt right then it was right.  
  
What was different this time about all the other times she had danced was that she was dancing off her emotions. All her emotions, her pain her joy, sadness, confidence. She wondered if her friends could see her bare soul from there. The song did its final beat and she fell to the ground. Ending her performance.  
  
Then another wave of emotions filled her. What if they didn't like it, what if they hated it, what of they laugh? Had she messed up anywhere? Was that a bad song, did she look stupid?  
  
Her flow of thoughts was interrupted by the applause she was getting from the benches. She stood up to meet with her friend's happily amazed faces. She laughed all of the sudden, relief washing through her. They had liked it.  
  
"Wohooooo!"  
  
"Go Serena!"  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"How did you learn to do that."  
  
Serena blushed lightly.  
  
"That was great!"  
  
"Thank you" She said.  
  
"Wow Serena....could you teach me how to do that?" Asked a very hopeful Rini.  
  
"Sure Rini"  
  
"How come you didn't show us before?"  
  
Serena sat down facing her friends. "I was afraid, I guess"  
  
"Afraid why?"  
  
"It's easier to hide in the cocoon than coming out eh Sere" Will patted his sister on the back. Serena looked at him with sadness in her eyes. Why hadn't she opened up before? Didn't she trust them? She realized something as she looked at her brother's face. She had never truly learned to trust and let go.  
  
"We better go, its getting late and...."  
  
"Afraid because I never really learned to trust people with my secrets. You know me Will, it took me a year to learn to trust you and I still don't sometimes. I just can't, I trusted my parents and they sent me on one-way ticket to hell Ville. If that doesn't make you doubt trust I don't know what can...."  
  
Serena ran her hand through her hair. That was why she always got so jealous with Darien. She didn't trust him enough, she didn't trust anyone enough. And completely out of the blue she began to laugh, laugh her heart out. Laugh and laugh, everyone looked at her as if she crazy.  
  
"Serena are you all right?"  
  
"One....(laugh) year (laugh) in the therapy to find this out(laugh) now" She collapsed laughing once more. Pacey brough his hand to his head and did a circular movement in is temple, the universal sign for 'she's gone nuts'  
  
"Pacey Witter I am NOT nuts just very relieved."  
  
"Relieved? Why?"  
  
"Because I can finally start fixing the problem!" She announced happily. She broke into laughter again, followed by Rini, Rey, Amy Lita, Mina and all the rest of the group. Laughing for no particular reason at all.  
  
'Now I can start fixing the problem' She smiled.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Sorry for taking so long. Sorry, sorry, sorry. Please tell me what you think; I'm having problems writing it. Thank you.  
  
Thank you Aubrey Tucker! No I am not dead but as soon as you said it I finished the chapter. 


	22. Tree

Blood Bond With Love  
  
______________________  
  
Serena sat by herself on a bench. Watching as her friends talking and enjoying themselves in the wooden floor below. It was 6:30 William had left early because he had 'some clients waiting for him'. But all her friends were there, Tank was dancing with Lita, Pacey was talking with Mina. Amara and Michiru were talking with Rini, Amy and Rey and everyone looked happy. It was all she'd wanted for months and Darien wasn't there to share it with her.  
  
"Why are you up here Serena?" Asked the black cat.  
  
"Nothing Luna, just thinking"  
  
"Worried about Darien?"  
  
"Yes, he promised me to come and pick me up, he's an hour and a half late! He's missing the party"  
  
"I'm sure he has a good reason for been late Serena"  
  
"I know...I guess I just wanted him to share this with me that's all"  
  
The cat jumped up to the bench and sat beside the blonde.  
  
"Luna"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You know I love you right?"  
  
The cat turned to look at her startled at the sudden confession, she found Serena looking back at her. All seriousness in her eyes the cat gently nodded.  
  
"I mean it, you've been a great friend and I thank you for helping me"  
  
"It's been my pleasure to do it Serena. I'm very fond of you too"  
  
"You know what's funny?"  
  
Luna looked at her curiously but Serena had her eyes fixed on her friends.  
  
"For the first time in my life I have everything I ever wanted. And my friends don't consider me such a klutz anymore. And yet I feel like I'm missing something"  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Luna would you move in with me if I moved with my foster parents?"  
  
"Of course!" The blonde gave the cat a teasing smile.  
  
"Don't trust me enough to leave me alone for more than an hour eh?"  
  
"Well..." Serena sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head.  
  
"Can't really blame ya. You never know what I might be killing next"  
  
"Serena I don't mean it that way!" The blonde's laughter rang through the back.  
  
"It's ok Luna, I know." An idea occurred to Luna she looked at the young girl; her elbows on her knees while watching her friends have fun below her. In one swift motion the cat jumped to her lap snuggling closer to her stomach. Serena though surprised giggled softly and rubbed Luna's black fur.  
  
"You know, you popped into my life and suddenly game me a reason to live. It's funny, I never expected a cat." She laughed again but it was more of a forced laugh. Luna stared at the girl's expression not understanding what she had just said.  
  
'I never even realized it, but she's turning more and more into princess Serenity as time goes by, I don't know if that's a good thing anymore" The cat's eyes watered. She remembered her princess vividly; she wasn't like this Serena at all. The biggest difference was the happy, bubbly loving aura Serena had. Something the princess had lacked.  
  
Sure enough Serenity had had all those things but being brought up in a world where everything she did mattered to everyone, had created a dark cloud around the princess. Her real smiles were few and sometimes she pushed the scouts away, something that made her lonely. This was something she and Artemis had kept quiet about, afraid it would affect the girls decisions in the future.  
  
The door cracked open, a silent Darien looked around the room making sure he had the right place. As soon as she saw Darien's face Rini ran full speed to greet him seeing a pink haired girl approaching full speed he opened the door and hugged the girl back.  
  
"Darien! I thought you wouldn't come!"  
  
"Of course I did, I was just held up for a little bit"  
  
"Serena danced for us" Commented Rey as he came closer to the group.  
  
"She's pretty amazing" Said Amy, Darien caught the reprehensive tone in her voice.  
  
Darien looked around looking for his blonde odango but found her nowhere to be seen. In the act of looking around he pumped into the gazes of Tank and a black haired man he had never seen before. Both man approached him.  
  
"So you're the boyfriend!" Said Pacey extending a hand for him to take.  
  
"Yes, I'm Darien. Pacey I presume?"  
  
"You presume correctly"  
  
"Darien you missed the party" Said Michiru a sorry tone on her part.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, I was held back by work"  
  
"Work eh?" Tank raised an eyebrow in doubt.  
  
"If works holds you up so easily I wonder what are your priorities" Commented Pacey easily, Tank gave him a light punch in the ribs.  
  
"Don't mind him Darien, he's an A.H (asshole) by heart. A word of advice to you, don't mess with him cause he's more dangerous than Will and me combined. His tongue is to loose" Said Tank sounding half serious and half joking. But the death glare Pacey shot back at him stopped his doubts.  
  
"I'll remember that" Darien held Pacey's gaze for just a second before Rini tugged at his sleeve.  
  
"It was so cool, you should have seen it! Serena can actually dance without tripping over herself!"  
  
Everyone in the group sweat dropped. It seemed the girl's klutz reputation had really gone a little too far. Darien's eye caught a glimpse of blonde hair up on the last benches. Turning fully he saw as Serena held his gaze for a short moment before turning around and disappearing deeper into the back.  
  
"You're in BIG trouble" Said Amara taking a more comical tone. Serena was really pissed, it would be interesting to witness her kicking the future king's butt.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The cool air hit her skin immediately she shivered under the drastic change of temperature. She had used the emergency door to exit the plains and she didn't even know why she had run away.  
  
'Why? I mean I could have just ran to him and be happy he made it but why didn't I? Why did I have to get away!' She sighed.  
  
"Because he left me alone again" She said out loud she stopped by a big sakura tree and leaned against it. She remembered when she used to play in this same spot when she was a child.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Memory~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Serena pass me the ball!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Pass it!"  
  
"NO!" She yelled once more. It was her favourite pink ball and the boys dared play with it!  
  
"Serena we need to play with something"  
  
Her hold on the ball tightened. William ran a hand through his golden locks. He turned to the other two boys beside him. One tanned boy had his arms folded against his chest, the other had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"We better just leave her the ball"  
  
"But what are we going to play with?"  
  
"C'mon lets ask my mom if she has any more balls" Suggested William. The other boys shrugged and followed him but not before Pacey could shoot a smart aleck remark to the baby blue eyed blonde still holding a death grip on the ball.  
  
"You're such a baby, grow up already!"  
  
Serena sobbed and collapsed on her feet in front of a big sakura tree. It wasn't the first time she was told she should grow up. Her teachers in school told her that a lot but why should she grow up? So she could become as mean and selfish as her real parents were? She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up she met with her mother's loving icy blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked softly.  
  
"The boys wanted to play with my ball....I don't want them to play with my ball. (Sob) I don't wanna grow up!"  
  
Trinity sat beside the child, pulling her towards her so she was sitting on her lap. Serena hid her face on the woman's pale neck seeking comfort in the only place she knew where.  
  
"Shh don't cry. It's your ball so you decide who plays with it and who doesn't. And you ARE growing up, you grow up everyday!"  
  
"Everyone says I don't"  
  
"Who's everyone?"  
  
"Will, and Pacey, and Tank, and Faith even my teachers!"  
  
Trinity frowned at the new piece of information. She could tolerate it from the children but her teachers, who did they think they were!  
  
"Listen to me honey, everyone wants us to be what they want but that doesn't mean we have to be what or who other people want to make us be. We are who we are, we do what we want when we feel ready to do it. You don't ride a bike when your just learning to walk now do you?"  
  
The petite child in her arms chuckled softly. "No" She whispered.  
  
"Exactly! We all have a time and you're ready you will start doing different things but with every passing day you become more capable of doing them. You grow everyday"  
  
Serena nodded, wiping the tears away from her eyes. She threw her arms around her mother's neck Trinity held her back.  
  
"Thank you mommy"  
  
Trinity could feel her heart melting with the sound of the word.  
  
"You're welcome honey"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* End Memory~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena ran a hand over the grass, now black because of the night. She had so many happy memories scattered all over the garden this place was like her little box of memories. How she wished she could hug Trinity right now, suddenly she felt like she wanted to hug her mother Ikuko. It was weird, she knew but she wanted to just be held right now by one of her mothers.  
  
The cloudy sky cleared up letting in a moon ray from up above, falling gently over Serena's face. She looked up and smiled at the reminder, she had more than two mothers she really had 3.  
  
'I am definitely crazy, who has three mothers?' She laughed at her own conclusion.  
  
"Why do things have to be so hard? Why? Everything was so great and then everything had to come falling on me. Why did I tell them....ooh Darien you left me alone again" She said out loud her eyes began to tear anger replacing the pain.  
  
'My friends, my family ha. Darien has left me alone two times already, I have two families and I'm not close to either one of them, my parents don't even know what I like to do. I'm drifting more and more away from my other parents each day. My friends still think I'm a klutz though not as big as before and they're still steamed at me for not trusting them enough to tell them my secret AND Rini! My own future daughter thinks I'm useless. Why do I even bother to try? If everything will fall on me again?  
  
You were right Faith you can't win them all. I've saved the world so many times and I'm still miserable. I wish.... (sob) I wish this pain would just stop. I wish somebody would just tell me everything will be all right and mean it. I wish...somebody would accept me for who I am and not try to change me. SO what if I want to be late all the time. What if sleeping is the only time I can run away from myself. So what if I choose to pig out ALL the time I just want to be normal. For once I just wanted to feel normal....'  
  
She pressed her legs against her chest hugging them to her. Her face hidden in the material of her skirt she began crying her sobs becoming more and more strong each time. The sound of her own cries alien to her, so full of pain and anger that she couldn't recognize them.  
  
That's when a killing sharp pain at the side of her back began. Like a sting, as if a knife was cutting through her sensitive skin. But not a knife, the pain was familiar to her it was a bullet. She cried out on pain. Feeling as it slowly ever so slowly it reached her heart the pain so strong it made her wish for death.  
  
_______-------______-----_____  
  
The sound of a heart-tearing scream hushed everyone in the plain. The talking stopped, the music was stopped. They heard as another scream passed through their ears. They all looked around praying for Serena to be there somewhere, looking for a reassurance it was the scream of someone they didn't know. But when they looked around they saw Serena nowhere in sight.  
  
Everyone made eye contact with everyone they all rushed outside where the scream had been heard of. All 11 of them ran outside trying to hear where the screams were coming from. A loud sob was heard from under a far away tree, Amy and Mina stayed a few feet away from the spot with Rini the rest ran to the tree to find Serena on the floor, blood staining her back.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A cool wet cloth was pressed against her forehead. Rey watched as her friend's breathing steadied slowly.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Mina with some new bandages.  
  
"Better"  
  
"How did it happen?" Lita stood still her eyes focused on the unconscious blonde. "One moment she was there the next we heard screams"  
  
"I'm trying to put the pieces together myself"  
  
"She should be in a hospital. Why didn't we bring her to a hospital?" Asked Amy sadly.  
  
"Because there is no wound. Just blood" The door slipped open revealing an elegant aqua haired young woman and on older blonde woman.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Michiru softly.  
  
"Better, the fever went down"  
  
"Did you drop Rini off?"  
  
"Yeah, she didn't want to leave. We had to promise her we would tell her as soon as she woke up" Answered Amara.  
  
"Are the guys back yet?"  
  
"No"  
  
"What's taking them so long?"  
  
"William said he would know what to do by the time he got back."  
  
"Why won't he just tell us what's going on?"  
  
"I think it's all in her mind"  
  
"What do you mean Amy?"  
  
"Look at her wound, there's no wound but the skin is bleeding. And it's bleeding in a circular pattern like a bullet."  
  
"You mean maybe she re lived what happened to her? How's that possible?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Serena's eyes opened, she felt a wave of pain in the middle of her back invade her. She gasped in pain, her friend's eyes widened in surprise and she found herself surrounded by girls in less than five seconds.  
  
"Serena you're awake!"  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She felt her head spin at the thousand questions. She noticed she was lying on her stomach she tried to turn over but the sharp pain stopped her from it. Ray placed a hand on her bareback.  
  
"It hurts." She cried.  
  
"I know, don't worry there's no wound. It's just bleeding a bit"  
  
"What happened?" She asked confused.  
  
"We don't know we just found you on the ground crying out from the pain"  
  
"We were so worried" Added Amy.  
  
"I'm sorry to worry you. I never thought this could happen. I just saw the silver crystal glow and next thing I know I feel like a bullet just shot me"  
  
"Oh Sere..."  
  
"Where's Darien?"  
  
"He and other guys went to Tank's gym to get supplies. William said something about talking to Faith"  
  
"NO!" She tried to stand up but found it hard to.  
  
"Don't stand, you're not strong enough yet" Ordered Lita.  
  
"He can't, he shouldn't. This is my problem, I mean....I am responsible for this"  
  
"Why don't you let us help you?"  
  
"Because you'll only get hurt." Answered Serena coldly.  
  
"How! You don't even know what's happening to you!" Snapped Amara.  
  
"I don't know its just....maybe, I think...I don't know"  
  
"You said you had to start trusting that people could help you. Why don't you let us help?" Pleaded Mina. Serena closed her eyes for a second. They were right it was time to let them help her. It was her time to grow up.  
  
"Ok...thanks"  
  
The scouts smiled at their leader lovingly. Serena had helped them through their tough times it was they're time to help her through hers.  
  
~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~  
  
Darien paced around the living room nervously. Pacey sat on the couch his eyes closed, Tank was somewhere in the house getting medical supplies. And William was on the phone trying to contact Faith.  
  
"Why didn't we take her to the hospital!" Half yelled Darien, his temper and worry getting the better of him.  
  
"Listen you want to take her to the hospital go ahead but all they're going to do is call her parents and make them worry. There's no wound to prove anything Einstein! They'll think its cancer or something like that!" The last sentence caused Darien to halt right in front of him pure terror in his eyes.  
  
"She doesn't have Cancer! It's all in her brain. Her inner pain must be causing physical pain, I don't know. She's been so confused since she came here, there was a time not too long ago when she wanted to run away she didn't think she would ever fit in we were right down worried about her. Especially since your royal idiot ness left her alone 'twice' in less than two years." William's voice was demanding causing Darien's temper to flare.  
  
"How dare you! Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to leave her! You couldn't possibly understand how much it hurt me to leave her, to cause her pain. I love her more than life itself!"  
  
"If that was true you would have seen deeper into her soul a long time ago! Into her mind, how much she was hurting. Everyone freaking believes she's just a klutz and an idiot they don't stop to think something might be causing her to act like this. That she's just protecting herself!"  
  
"She's not protecting herself what would she be protecting herself from?"  
  
"From hurting you...from getting hurt. She knows you love her she knows you all love her it's just she doesn't think she can trust you. After all who would trust completely someone who's always trying to make her be someone else without finding out who she really is" Said William this time softer, Darien collapsed on the couch his hands covering his eyes. How could he have been so blind, how could they have been so blind?  
  
"How do you know she's really getting hurt? She's happy because that's the way it is. How do you know? You haven't been around much yourself" Snapped Darien regretting the words as soon as they came out his mouth.  
  
"You're right mate, I don't. That's what hurts"  
  
Right then after the fifth time a soft commanding voice was heard from the other side.  
  
"Faith here talk frigging fast!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!! Sugar Spice Girl! I'm so happy you took this as a birthday present. Thank you. Thanks Sqeekers, you've been there every step as well as  
  
Thank you all please review! The story is almost over, next chapter Neo and Trinity come to TOKYO! Oh yeah!, god I'm nuts.  
  
I'm having writer's block..... I'm doing my best please suggestions are welcome. I'm trying to end the story as soon as possible I hope I don't disappoint you. You've all been so great to me! 


	23. Finally Home

Blood Bond With Love

"You're right mate, I don't. That's what hurts"

Right then after the fifth time an annoyed voice was heard from the other side.

"Faith here talk frigging fast!"

* * *

Serena sat on her bed, an album in her hands. Her back hurted like hell and she tried to stand up as little as possible. She'd told her parents she'd fallen down the stairs and hit her back explaining the large bruise on her back; they seemed to buy it. She flipped over the thick pages, but this photo album was not like the others in the house. This was a special book for it was the only one she had with her 'other' family in it. She flipped page by page slowly, almost painfully. She hadn't taken the book out in three years… three long years in which she had promised herself to try and be the daughter of the Tsukinos without the cloud of her foster parents over them. But they always hunted her thoughts.

Back then the book had meant pain, pain for the people she couldn't see anymore. Things had changed so since then. She was so different, her actions and thoughts had changed so. Her head felt like it was going to explode from thinking so much.

'What are you going to do Serena? Your stuck in the same place as you were 3 years ago. And strangely enough it's almost the same situation, I mean I have my future decided for me… I know I can't leave Tokyo no matter what.

**Why not? All your friends have left** Said the annoying little voice in Serena's head.

'No they have NOT'

Yes they have, Amy will leave to go to Germany in a few years. Darien has left you so many times you've lost count, and the other girls will leave eventually. They will all leave and you will be left alone

'Maybe… but I can't leave. I just can't, I belong here. , Oh great, now I'm having a mental breakdown because I think my friends hate me. I kept complaining because I wanted them to stop seeing me as a clutz and here I am wishing they still saw me as one.

Aghhhhh tell me moon mama what am I to do? You sent us into this world to save us, save me, and here I am messing everything up…again. At least when we were fighting I didn't have time to think!'

"Ok I can't stay here all day, I'm just putting myself down" The blonde spoke out loud. She needed to move, distract herself. A soft knock on the door brought her thoughts back to earth.

"Come in" She called. To her surprise she saw Darien opening the door. Serena's eyes widened in surprise, how had he gotten in here? "Darien?" She half chocked.

"Hey, I came to see how you're doing"

"I'm ok" She answered sweetly. Watching as the tall man made his way closer to her. She uncounsiously scooped over, expecting him to sit on the bed. But to her surprise he just stood looking at her.

"Sit" She patted the spot beside her, motioning for him to sit. He seemed to consider the offer briefly before following it. Serena smiled, trying to show she was ok.

"So how is my hunky boyfriend doing?" Comments like this usually lighted up the mood between them. But for some reason she was feeling nervous, it felt…different.

"Worried"

"Why?"

"Because the love of his life almost died"

'That's exaggerating, wait love of his life? What's gotten into him?' Darien was the type of man who didn't just come out and say things like that without a good enough reason. He preferred to be somewhat reserved.

"Darien I hardly consider 'blood without wound' a death cause"

"You scared us all"

"I'm sorry" His eyes met hers. The worry and desperation in them caused a knot to form in Serena's stomach.

"I heard you scream and I thought… I thought something terrible had happened to you, and then I saw the blood, so much blood. Gods Serena never scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry"

"Why did you run off like that? WHY?" Now Serena was in the verse of tears.

"Because…."

"WHY?"

"Because you had missed it again" She sobbed. She brought her knees to her chest, so she was hugging them. Ignoring the sharp killing pain that formed in the middle of her back.

"Serena missed what?"

"You had missed another special ocation… Oh Darien, don't you get it? I needed you there, I wanted you there but… but you weren't"

"Serena I couldn't… I was working"

"But you always leave… me and it always hurts. And I love you so much…" By now she was mumbling the words to her legs. Tears wetting the pant's cloth.

"Oh Sere, I'm so sorry" Darien grapped his strong arms around her, trying to comfort her. Trying to make everything better for her. "I've failed you again, I'm so sorry" Serena locked her arms behind his neck holding him as closely as she could.

"Just promise me, promise me you won't do it again, please" She begged.

"I'll promise if you promise never to scare me like that again" The blonde removed her arms from behind his neck and held her pinky finger up.

"Promise?"

"Promise" As their fingers joined Darien trapped her sweet lips in kiss. He relunctantly pulled away, knowing they were in dangerous grounds. Anyone could enter the room at any moment and if they found them making out a huge rifle would most likely be pulled out of the basement.

"Serena now will you tell me what has really been bugging you? You haven't been yourself at all love. I haven't asked because I thought it was just because your cousins and brother was here but it isn't is it?"

The blonde shook her head. "Will he, he has been asking me why I changed so much. Why my grades are so bad, why I'm been so clumsy. So many questions, and the worst part is that I can't answer them. I just don't know… I changed when I moved back, I don't know how or why… I just did. I'm trying to be the same person I used to be but it's getting pretty hard"

"How about you try been Serena"

"What?"

"Just be yourself don't try to be what you used to be. Sere we all change over time, just be yourself. I'm sure they'll understand" Serena chuckled.

"You make it sound so easy"

"Why can't it be?"

"Darien I think you're gonna love my mom Trinity" Darien's eyebrow rose to the ceiling. But Serena just chuckled and held him in a bear hug. She hid her face on his neck, trying her best to defy physics and fuse with him. He always made things seem so easy, so passable and much better he always said he learned it from her bur right now when she needed him the most he was there. He would always be there.

* * *

A pretty long haired blonde tapped her fingers over her lap for the hundreth time. William grinned as he watched his sister.

"Did you know, doing that could improve your hand coordination or drive people around you crazy" Serena gave him a curious look before she realized what she was doing.

"Sorry" She mumbled.

"Buns, relax will ya. They'll be here any minute"

"I HATE planes"

William chuckled. She'd never been too fond of planes but suddenly she had grown a very peculiar hate for the things.

"You're that nervous eh?"

"(sigh) no kidding Will. I haven't seen them since…forever. I wont know what to do, I feel like I have an entire monarch butterfly pack in my stomach"

"(chuckle) and I thought I was nervous"

"Don't joke about this"

"Serena look at me" He lifted her chin up with his fingers, making sure their eyes met.

"They're your family, they love you, you love them. And everything's going to be all right"

"Hell is going to break loose you know"

"Oh I know and I can't wait to see your ol' man's face when they go to your house for dinner… oh I can't wait"

Serena felt the butterflies multiply. "Oh NO! no, no, no dinner! What am I going to do?" She brought her hands to her eyes trying not to have a mental breakdown. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Relax hun, nothing will happen" She looked up at Pacey who had a coke in his hand.

"That's easy for you to say, you're not in the line of fire and you're certainly not the reason for the war"

"Good point" He responded before he took a long sip from his drink. In the corner of his eye Tank was able to see a group of seven people walking closer to the gate. He smiled as he recognized the long dark haired woman walking ahead of the group. "Hey goldilocks, you might wanna take a look at gate 3"

Serena looked up from her hands to gate three. There she recognized the people walking closer. She felt her heart skip a beat, tears began to form in her eyes but she ignored them. Standing up she waited until all seven individuals entered the waiting area, she watched as he mother's eyes lighted up when they saw her. She watched as the small 10 year old girl let go of her father's hand and ran full speed toward her.

She opened her arms to greet the child, holding her into a bone crushing hug. A huge smile on her face,

William moved forward to greet his foster parents. His mom smiled widely at her son and crushed him to her as if he was still nine.

"Nice to see you too mom" He laughed.

As soon as Luz let go of the blonde Serena found herself in Trinity's arms she held hugged the woman back whispering an non audible 'mommy' in her ear. Neo hugged her next followed by Faith who babbled gibberish in her ear. Several hugs later the group exited the airport, all had huge smiled on their faces.

"So here's the house" Pacey flipped the house keys in his fingers.

"Wow, it's been so long since we were here" Said Neo as he looked around the large house. It wasn't a mansion, but it was pretty big. The Anderson's had bought the place years ago from an old friend who was moving away. Morpheus had known they would need it eventually and the fact that the house was so close to everything was a huge plus.

"Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen, living room and (imaginary drum roll) hot running water! Provided to you by your beloved nephews, Tank and me"

Morpheus looked around the living room smiling.

"Thank you Pacey, I just hope you didn't flow the basement" Pacey's eyes widened but he laughed.

"Good one uncle, good one. But no, we didn't flow the basement"

"But you came pretty close to, Tank had to call the pluMhhh" Pacey laughed nervously as he covered Serena's mouth.

"What's that dear? Oh yes, no, yes I know" He said as he held her mouth shut, the blonde rolled her eyes as she mumbled and everyone laughed.

"So Pacey how's the gym going?"

"Great, we're getting a lot of costumers. It was a great idea to move here"

"I'm glad you think so" Trinity's voice had some disbelief in it. Serena took one long look around. This was sight she never thought she would see again, everyone together laughing about unimportant things. She felt her eyes water.

"It's so good to have you all here, I've really missed you" Choke Serena. Faith stood beside the blonde and threw her arm around the shoulders.

"Yes it is. Say Sere you think we get to meet the boyfriend now?" One sentense was all it took for Serena to dream on killing the girl. Her face turned five different shades of red.

"Boyfriend? Why was I NOT informed of this?" Niobe placed a shushing hand to her husband's arm.

"Faith has a good point when DO we get to meet him?"

"He hasn't tried to do anything funny has he?"

"What? Serena you have a boyfriend?" Luz innocently asked. Serena took one deep breath before continuing.

"How about I invite all my friends AND Darien over to dinner some day so you can all meet them. But I'll need to set some ground rules" Now Faith was on the verse of maniatic laughter.

"Oh hell Buns, and I always thought I was the wild one, but now your setting 'ground rules!" Teased the dark head.

"Oh shush Faith"

"That sounds like a great idea honey. Lets do it for Saturday ok?"

"What do you mean by ground rules young lady?"

"I want to know how old this 'boyfriend' is"

"He's 3 years older"

"WHAT! Neo you knew about this?"

"Yes"

"How could you let her? She's too young, not even Faith…"

"Try saying no to a 16 year old, brother then tell me" A familiar pain started on eth back of the blonde's head. Now she remembered why aunt Niobe always carried aspirins with her. This was getting too chaotic even for her.

"Ok SILENCE!" Yelled an annoyed Trinity. "Honey bring them for dinner on Saturday the rest of you just silence!"

"Well enough of that. Serena…"

The blonde's eyes darkened a little bit, she knew what they were asking. It was her explenation time.

"Yes Uncle Morpheus?" She asked sweetly, maybe just maybe she could get away with it.

"Well this is my cue to bounce, say Luz want me to buy you an ice cream cone?" The little girl looked at her father for approval, Neo nodded his head and Luz ran to Pacey. Trinity looked at Faith, the girl nodded in understanding and joined her cousin and sister but not before gripping on William's sleeve and pulling him out of the door.

"I shall accompany you children. Make sure you don't get in trouble" Said Ora, the old woman gave Serena a soft kiss on her forehead before walking out the door as well.

"We'll talk later Sere!" Yelled Faith as she pulled both men and 10 year old out the door leaving her alone with the adults.

The blonde fidgeted with her skirt as she heard the door close. 'Why am I so nervous, this is my family'

"Did you talk with your parents?" Asked Morpheus in his all controlled tone.

"Yes"

"What did they say?"

"Umm well they said they would leave it up to me"

"What do you want honey?" Asked Trinity in the softest tone she could manage.

" All I know is that I can't leave Tokyo, I can't leave my friends or Darien. I just can't, I'm… umm, too important to the future" The last part she whispered not sure if everyone in the room knew about her secret identity.

"You mean Sailor Moon is too important?"

Her eyes stared at Niobe.

"Relax hon, all four people in this room know"

"If I leave I don't know what kind of evil will arise. I don't want to risk it"

"Well I'll say you have a very big reason to stay, you have very important responsavilities here"

"I'm sorry" She hugged herself. Ashamed of how ungrateful she felt.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault" Trinity hugged the blonde to her. Hoping to lend her some strength. The child was radiating more stress and confusion than she should.

"Serena I know you are concerned about the meeting with your parents. But they will understand and I'm sure we'll reach a reasonable arrangement."

"I'm more concerned about their reaction… I heard if all goes well you will be staying here?"

"We don't know yet Serena. We told Faith not to tell you anything but she did anyways"

"You can't blame her I was going nuts thinking about it"

"I think it's been enough exitement for one day everyone. Lets just enjoy the rest of the day" Voiced Neo giving Serena a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Say Mortheaus why don't we go find our room and leave these three alone for a while" It wasn't a request as much as an order and he knew he had to obey.

"Yes of course" The tall dark skinned man approached the blonde, delivering a soft kiss on her forehead. Serena smiled, not believing what as happening. As soon as he released her she found herself in the tight hug of her aunt. And before she knew it she was alone with both her foster parents.

"I saw a park a block from here when we were in the car. Why don't we go there?" Offered the black haired man. Both women nodded and soon they were out the door and in the street.

They passed a parade of strangers as they walked in silence. Serena couldn't remember the last time they walked together like this.

"Daddy you have more white hairs, has Faith really been that bad?" The tension breaker threw Neo into wholehearted laughter.

"Oh I do, do I?" He said as he ran a hand through his bangs.

"More like age has been that bad" Joked his wife.

"Not that you're that young yourself dear" Now she really did feel like she was home. This teasing, this wonderful everlasting teasing that went on between them could always make her feel that things were really ok. They finally reached the green park and the family searched for an empty bench to sit on.

"I've missed you both so much" She whispered.

"We've missed you honey" Trinity reached for the girl's hand which was grabbed like a lifeline as she continued talking.

"The last few years…for a while I thought you all hadn't existed. I thought that it'd all been my imagination. But you kept calling… and I kept remembering. I got so scared… it's like I've been living with strangers and aren't so much strangers anymore."

"Serena we wanted to tell you that we're sorry"

"Sorry for what?"

"For putting you in this position and we wanted to tell you that we've reached the decition that it isn't fair to make you choose between families so we will choose for you"

"What?"

"We will talk with your parents Serena and reach an arrangement."

"But…"

"It wasn't fair, and we won't put you through this. It wasn't your fault to begin with"

"But"

"No more buts, we're the adults, it's time we act like grown ups"

She smiled, a teary smile. And with her arms outstretched she embraced her foster parents… finally.

* * *

I'M SORRY. I **WILL** BE FINISHING THIS STORY. I want to dedicate this chapter to everyone who kept reviewing, and a special thanks to Ice queen who in a sentence gave me a huge slap in the head which told me to finish this story.

THANK YOU AND AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG.


	24. Coping

Blood Bond With Love 24- _Coping_

Freaking out just didn't quite cover the panic she was in right now. The blonde girl ran around her room frantically putting on earrings and lipstick. She was late, William would be here to pick her up any moment now and she was barely ready. Calmly sitting on bed and watching the girl before her, sat Luna.

"Luna have you seen my blue earrings?"

"No Serena"

"Damn it, where did I put them"

"Where did you say you were going?"

"Dinner"

"Is everyone going to be there?"

"If you mean everyone that arrived three days ago, yes"

"When can we meet them Serena?"

"Tomorrow, I already told the girls and Darien the address and your coming with me. I can't wait for you all to meet them!"

"Neither can we" Whispered the cat. A car beeped from outside telling Serena that William was here. After quickly taking her purse the blonde fled out the room and down the stairs where she kissed her mom goodbye and ran outside.

Much to her surprise she found that William wasn't alone, Luz and Faith were with him.

"Hey Serena"

"Faith, Luz!"

Luz had Serena locked in a hug as soon as she got in the car.

"You didn't think we would miss this amazing opportunity to come pick you up would you?"

"Much to my misery"

Faith whacked William as he made his little comment, action which sent all occupants in the car into laughter.

"What restaurant are we going to?"

"Something Cartier"

"Chere Cartier?" Asked Serena already imagining the answer.

"Yeah"

"That's a fancy one"

"Well dad didn't exactly feel like having hot dogs today" Mumbled Faith, not quite happy with the dinning decision. If he really wanted them to order five plates only to end up half full they could just have gone a fast food joint, and it would have ended up being a lot cheaper too.

"You only say that 'cause you don't like French food"

"Luz last time we had French food I ended up eating most of your plate cause you thought the snails looked alive"

Serena cracked up laughing as she heard their little adventures all the way to the restaurant.

As soon as they all exited the car they were greeted by the host who welcomed them and led them to a table filled with familiar faces.

"Nice of you to join us Serena" Joked Morpheus as he watched the youngsters settle down.

"Sorry I'm late, I couldn't find my earrings"

"That wouldn't happen if you put them where they're suppose to go" Warned Trinity as she looked over the blonde. Serena had indeed grown, she was now a woman and she was beautiful.

"I know mom" The word ran off her tongue like music and she couldn't help but smile. Sitting here among the people that had watched her grow up she couldn't help but feel like she belonged here.

Food was ordered but no one was quiet even while eating. They had never been the kind of family to keep their mouths shut while eating, that was one of the things she missed about living with them. The Tsukinos liked to eat in silence while the Anderson's and company were as noisy as it got. Between the teasing, scolding, and explicit explanation of the daily events the five plates of food (however small they were) were not enough to finish talking.

"So we will have lunch with your friends tomorrow and then dinner with Ken and Ikuko the day after right darling?" Asked Neo trying to make sure he got the 'appointments' right.

"Yeah daddy, that's right…"

"Why is the meeting with your friends first Serena?"

"Because my parents have a party tomorrow and dad has to take photos" She answered her aunt. This was getting confusing, between her two moms and two dads she would need to remember to use names.

"And we will get to meet this lowlife boyfriend of yours?"

Serena almost chocked on her water.

"Mom! He is not a lowlife, he works hard to get through university"

"Serena you might as well know now that all men are lowlifes no matter how responsible they are" Said Trinity in a half serious manner.

"Hey, the men here take that comment as a personal offence" Complained William who got smacked on the hand with a napkin by Niobe.

"Well if the men here care to contradict me you are welcome to do so at your own peril"

"How can we be lowlifes if you married one?" Asked Neo throwing his wife an unbelieving look.

"I was young and stupid, and so were you, so I got a fresh lowlife that hadn't picked up too many tricks"

"Lucky you" Neo replied teasingly while taking a sip from his red wine.

"Oh c'mon mom, they're all not so bad"

"Yeah mom, some actually have money"

Serena almost choked on her water at Faith's comment, throwing both girls into enlightened giggles.

"No more wine for the underage kids please" Said William.

"Oh shush, we haven't had a drop" Complained Faith.

"Then we can sue the restaurant for alcoholised coke"

"William keep your voice down, the waiter might hear you and then they really will believe you!" Warned Niobe looking over her shoulder.

"Oh please mom, it's not like it'd even be worth the time"

"What's alcoholised wine?" Asked Luz as she took a sip of her apple juice.

"It's wine with alcohol sweetheart" Answered Neo.

"Doesn't wine already have alcohol?"

"Some don't" The girl raised a curious eyebrow, clear sign she was confused.

"So William have you called Buffy?" Asked Morpheus eyeing his adopted son dangerously.

"Yep, just called her this morning"

"No wonder I thought I heard kissing sounds coming from your room"

"Luz!"

"What? It's true"

"That's it, you're spending too much time with Faith, you're actually starting to talk like her!"

"Is that a bad thing 'lowlife'?" Defended Faith.

"Only if she wants to end up working as a bar tender"

"Why you little!"

"You two, enough! This isn't the place for one of your little spats and there's nothing wrong with being a bartender"

Both rested their case after being lectured by Neo and proceeded to poking their dinner. Something Luz had focused her time on three plates before them. The ten year old seemed to still be trying to figure out if the food in front of her was eatable and dead.

"For crying out loud Luz, just eat your food"

"But mommy… it's… alive, I think… and I don't like it. It tastes funny"

"Luz please, it's just meat"

"It's not cooked"

"Oh yes it is"

"You can get heminititis from foods and vegetables that are not properly cooked"

"It's hepatitis" Corrected Serena smiling.

"Luz I assure you, you won't get hepatitis from eating that"

"But mommy…."

"Mom let her, we can just pick up something for her after dinner. It's not the end of the world if she doesn't eat it, she'll just have to stay away from French cuisine in the future"

Trinity debated whether to go with Serena or force the girl to eat something she really didn't want to eat. Which was completely against her principles as a mother.

"Fine, Luz don't eat it if you don't want to. We'll order pizza when we get home"

The girl's delighted smile brightened the entire table.

"Thanks Mommy"

Trinity smiled back, the girl's face was enough proof that she had done the right thing.

"Mom didn't you say you were hoping to go see some of the sights tomorrow?" Asked William to his mother.

"We can't darling, your father has some things to verify at Anderson corps here in Tokyo"

"Oh all right then, want me to come with you dad?" Morpheus almost choked on his water.

"Wh, what did you say son?"

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure, if you want to"

"Great"

Morpheus looked suspiciously at his son before directing his questioning gaze to his wife. William was not one to have taken the family business very seriously, not that he had ever spoken badly of it. It's just that he had never showed much interest in it.

"Wow, the earth has split wide open. William is actually interested in learning" Commented Serena and earning a deadly look from the said person.

"Look who is talking miss 'squeak by school'"

"Just because not everyone is given the gift of intelligence doesn't mean they are not smart"

"Do you realize how little sense what you just said made?"

"Oh leave her alone Will, it's not like you did that well in school either, actually if I remember correctly you had to repeat eleventh grade math!"

"Poor Luz, what sad examples she has to gather from" Teased Serena looking at the girl lovingly.

"Actually, I do have very good examples" Defended the girl. She knew her family wasn't exactly what could be considered 'normal'. But nevertheless, she was thankful for them.

"I couldn't agree with you more sweetheart" Neo raised his glass and looked proudly upon the teenagers. They were, indeed lucky.

&&&&&&

They've been suspicious when Serena handed them a piece of paper containing explicit instructions of how to get there. But the suspicion had turned to surprise when they arrived in front of the house and found it a mansion. It was big, painted in blue with a lovely garden. Rey pushed the button by the gate and received permission for both cars (Darien's and Amara's) to enter the property.

They exited the cars with caution and looked upon the mansion with awe. Their sight seeing, however, was cut short when the front door was opened. Allowing a small, but strong woman with dark skin to receive them.

"Welcome to the Anderson home. We have been expecting you" She said politely and gestured for them to go inside.

As all eight entered the manor they were struck by immensity of the inside. A beautiful foyer with marvel floors and exquisite detail on the walls received them. Before them, a beautiful double flight of stairs led to the second floor.

"It's beautiful"

"Breathtaking"

"They're really loaded" Exclaimed Mina.

Ora smiled amused at the impressionable youth and stood before them all.

"Please follow me right this way"

Exchanging questioning looks, the eight defenders of Earth followed the woman to the corridor on their right. Only to stop very shortly after, in front of a simple, but lovely sitting room. The scout's eyes looked upon the new faces with nervous awe. Their eyes searching and finally resting on familiar faces such as the one of William and Serena. Serena, a soft smile adorning her features stood from her seat to approach them.

"Thanks for coming everyone" Said the blonde happily, her hand coming to rest on Rini's shoulder. "Family! I'd like you all to meet my friends. My friends, I'd like you all to meet my family"

Morpheus, as the enbassador of the family was the first to stand and walk closer. Followed by Niobe and William who waved at Rey.

"Good Afternoon, I am Morpheus. Serena's uncle, and this is my wife Niobe and my son William."

The introduction was followed by a chorus of "Hello sir" and "Pleased to meet you" which followed the individual introduction of each of the eight companions. Finally, halfway through the name introduction Neo stood up, brining along his wife Trinity and two unwilling daughters.

Faith looked highly uncomfortable, truth of the matter was that she was feeling a bit intimidated by the group. She knew they were the Sailor Scouts, defenders of the Earth's peace, yadda, yadda, yadda, but she also knew they were deeply connected to Serena, _her_ Serena. _Her_ little sister. Her musings however, were cut short by Trinity's hand on her shoulder. A gesture of strength and understanding, a motherly gesture.

"And these… these are my parents. My father Neo, my mom Trinity, and my two sisters Faith and Luz" Serena's introduction was so proudly done that the group couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

"Hello everyone, it's great to finally meet you. Like Sere, already said I'm Neo and…"

"And I'm Trinity, Serena's _mother_" Darien gulped and tried looking away from the woman's steady icy glare. A glare he knew was much directed at him.

"And I'm Luz!" Cheered the girl proudly. Her eyes fixed on Rini before going forward with an extended hand and shaking the pink haired girl's hand vigorously. Such bold action caused laughter from both parts which helped calm the waters.

But Something told them all that it would be a very long day.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS KEPT REVIEWING. Please keep pushing me. The story only has a couple of chapters more before its finale.

THANK YOU SO MUCH. AND I WISH YOU ALL THE BEST THIS NEW YEAR. May the tears shed this year be not the ones of pain, but ones well felt.


End file.
